


Caught in a Comet's Tail [Tradução PT-BR]

by ReadMeRight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ficção Científica, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 64,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadMeRight/pseuds/ReadMeRight
Summary: O comandante chefe Do Kyungsoo é um arqueólogo espacial designado para estudar uma raça misteriosa que saiu do radar vinte anos terrestres atrás. Mas o que acontece quando ele encontra Kim Jongin, um homem alegando ser o último de sua espécie?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caught In A Comet's Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741744) by [Kairousels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels). 



> Bem vindes, kaisookas, a mais uma história do Projeto RMR! 
> 
> Desta vez, viemos com um projeto mais diferentão, uma sci-fi onde o Jongin é um alien lutando por sobrevivência e Kyungsoo um humano Comandante Chefe encarregado de estudá-lo e ajudá-lo. Apesar de soar bem bizarro, prometemos que as diferenças não são tão escandalosas e tudo dá certo no final (inclusive /aquilo/ rs). Esperamos que aproveitem mais uma história de amor intergalática! 
> 
> As atualizações ocorrerão semanalmente ao sábados.
> 
> ###### Equipe de tradução
> 
> Lis (whomseok)  
> Luana (dokyunglu)  
> Eddi (ultkadimate)  
> Stephane (SweetKjdae)  
> Fabi (xo_lost_star)
> 
> ###### Equipe de revisão
> 
> Thainá (sweetiekaisoo)  
> Maísa (hunhoney)  
> Erika (seokieeya)  
> Bia (saturnizz)  
> Rapha (madamebutterfl_)
> 
> ###### Nossas plataformas de postagem:
> 
> [Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1)   
>  [Wattpad](https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP)
> 
> ###### Nossas redes sociais:
> 
> Para ficar por dentro das novidades: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/projetormr)  
> Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)
> 
> ###### Glossário
> 
> \- Gamma Pavonis: estrela na direção da constelação de Pavo (Pavão)
> 
> \- Holopad: dispositivo portátil responsável pela projeção de hologramas
> 
> \- Stasis: estado de hibernação; câmaras frias de precaução de segurança utilizadas quando a nave atinge a velocidade da luz. Vide: cabines de hibernação em 'Passageiros' (2016)

**Capítulo 1**

Kyungsoo suspira e olha pela janela da pequena nave transportadora. Há um grande planeta com uma mistura de tons alaranjados e um neon amarelo brilhante passando por perto. Ele apoia a cabeça sobre o vidro frio e fecha os olhos.

Agora, ele está em seu caminho para o sistema de Gamma Pavonis para visitar o planeta HR-2245. Ao menos é assim que a Agência Governamental Espacial Intergaláctica decidiu nomeá-lo. Seu nome verdadeiro, o nome dado por seu povo, ainda é desconhecido, mas essa é uma das tarefas que Kyungsoo deverá cumprir.

Sendo bem reconhecidos por sua forte ética profissional e paixão pelo que fazem, Kyungsoo e sua equipe foram recentemente chamados para investigar o HR-2245 devido ao descobrimento de uma civilização que anteriormente era considerada extinta. Ele e sua equipe de arqueólogos teriam que passar as próximas semanas no planeta estrangeiro. Normalmente ele estaria em êxtase para começar a trabalhar, mas Kyungsoo sente fundo em suas entranhas que esse não será um caso comum.

Devido às circunstâncias, com uma rebelião acontecendo na área, a Agência considerou adequado aderir as precauções na segurança. Kyungsoo realmente não se importa com a rebelião ou com os incidentes próximos dali, já que estes não o preocupam. Por que extremistas de qualquer tipo sequer o incomodariam? Ele é um arqueólogo especializado em espécies e culturas extintas, não um político de alta patente ou um homem do conselho. Ele até mesmo tentou explicar isso aos seus superiores do Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico, mas eles lhe disseram para aceitar que fosse assim. Kyungsoo apenas resmungou e, a contragosto, arrumou suas malas com um guarda esperando para escoltá-lo até a nave.

Normalmente as duas agências não trabalhavam juntas. Alguém poderia pensar que a paz e o governo andavam juntos pelas mesmas linhas, mas não nesse caso. Muitas brigas aconteciam entre as duas, então Kyungsoo estava determinado a evitar quaisquer discussões que pudessem acontecer. Afinal, ele precisaria dedicar todo o seu tempo e esforço a esse novo caso.

“Comandante Chefe Do?”

Kyungsoo abre os olhos e encara o soldado à sua frente, seu distintivo cintilando brilhantemente em seu peito graças às luzes artificiais da nave. O desagradável “AGEI” bem no meio dele só torna seu humor ainda mais irritadiço. “Sim?”

O soldado parece nervoso. Provavelmente porque Kyungsoo não parece inteiramente amistoso no momento. “Nós chegaremos ao HR-2245 em alguns minutos.”

O Comandante Chefe tenta colocar um sorriso amigável no rosto, já que não é culpa do soldado Kyungsoo estar em um humor tão amargo. “Obrigado.”

O homem assente e se vira para voltar a seu assento, um grande rabo balançando atrás dele. Kyungsoo encara e percebe que o outro é de Warden, um planeta onde os habitantes são conhecidos por sua força superior e outras habilidades, seus traços mais reconhecidos sendo seu rabo poderoso e a pele saltada que forma padrões estranhos por todo o corpo. Faz sentido que ele esteja ali, considerando que a AGEI geralmente recruta Wardanianos em vez de outras espécies, uma vez que eles são mais fáceis de controlar. Principalmente porque eles geralmente não questionam seus superiores, diferente dos humanos que são notoriamente conhecidos por sua individualidade e moral pessoal. Surpreendentemente, não há muitas raças assim galáxia afora, embora isso tenha causado problemas no passado.

Kyungsoo, no entanto, tem muito do respeito de seus homens simplesmente por sua raça e, embora isso não lhe pareça muito certo, já que ele acredita que respeito deveria ser conquistado e não dado gratuitamente, ele não pode reclamar muito disso, porque faz com que seu trabalho seja feito rapidamente e sem muito custo. Muitos humanos fazem parte do Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico, mas Kyungsoo é um dos poucos que lentamente ganhou seu espaço e subiu de posição nos últimos anos. Sem dúvida, isso é provavelmente pelo fato de ele vir de uma família influente, mas Kyungsoo gosta de pensar que construiu uma reputação por si mesmo. Sua paixão pelo que faz claramente mostra aos outros à sua volta que ele leva isso a sério e que, para ele, isso não é _apenas_ um trabalho.

E realmente não é. Para Kyungsoo, seu trabalho é sua vida. Ele ama aprender sobre outras raças e descobrir segredos que uma vez estiveram enterrados com seu povo e que ainda não foram vistos pelo resto da galáxia. Ele realmente gosta de estudar a cultura ou arquitetura de civilizações antigas porque elas são tão diferentes da sua própria. Ele poderia tagarelar sobre a cerâmica e simbologia dos Calyfreighgan por _horas_ ou fazer esboços dos hieróglifos dos antigos Pojersan que o levariam à exaustão.

Seu pai, é claro, não aprova sua “pequena obsessão”, e toda vez que Kyungsoo viaja de volta para casa para o feriado, ele revira os olhos para as histórias de seu filho. Faz sentido, já que seu único desejo era que Kyungsoo se tornasse o comandante chefe do _Exército_ , mas ele realmente não pode reclamar muito já que seu filho, de fato, alcançou a posição de Comandante Chefe. Ele só espera que Kyungsoo pare de brincar com seus pequenos pincéis na terra e faça um trabalho de verdade. Kyungsoo, no entanto, não se importa. Ao menos ele tem sua mãe torcendo por ele.

Kyungsoo acha que seu pai pode se divertir o suficiente gastando todo o dinheiro da família comprando planetas abandonados nos extremos da galáxia. Ele realmente não precisa mais do seu apoio, de qualquer forma.

Kyungsoo suspira, olhando de volta para o relatório enviado por sua equipe já no chão. Eles foram enviados uma semana antes dele por complicações com a sua própria autorização para ir até o local, então tiveram a chance de compreender com o que exatamente estariam lidando no decorrer do caso. Kyungsoo corre os dedos pelo relatório de três páginas e se envergonha assim como na primeira vez em que o viu.

Suas escavações arqueológicas normais rendem páginas e mais páginas de informação examinando os achados de sua equipe, algumas seções tendo um _'recorra ao holopad para mais informações_ ' porque há muito para se juntar fisicamente, mas não nesse caso.

Nesse caso, não havia nada.

Absolutamente nada.

E essa é a parte estranha. A Agência Espacial tem registros de uma civilização outrora próspera em HR-2245, contudo, acreditava-se que eles estivessem em uma forma primária de vida, então estava fora de cogitação visitar seu planeta. Agora, no entanto, havia um relato de que essa civilização estava além desse estágio na evolução, que eles eram inteligentes o suficiente para fazer contato com outras espécies fora de seu planeta se quisessem. O único problema com essa informação era o fato de ter sido relatada por um antigo viajante do tempo que dizia estar no planeta quando as pessoas estavam prosperando, que quando retornou dez anos depois, no futuro, para visitá-los novamente, eles tinham desaparecido sem deixar rastros.

Kyungsoo fora chamado especificamente porque esse era um caso um tanto estranho. Geralmente, as civilizações que o Corpo da Paz estuda já estão extintas há _séculos_ , não por algumas insignificantes décadas. Kyungsoo acredita que ninguém teria dado atenção especial ao caso se houvesse uma evidência física de espécies morrendo ali. Por exemplo, se houvesse algum desastre natural no planeta que tivesse aniquilado toda a raça. Nesse caso, haveria evidência como restos carbonizados, casas inundadas, ou ao menos algo do tipo. É triste e lamentável, mas acontece.

Contudo, nesse caso, parecia que as pessoas estavam apenas _desaparecidas_ , não mortas. E novamente, haveriam rastros, certo? Tudo que ele sabia era que a única evidência física que eles tinham da antiga civilização era a arquitetura que eles haviam deixado para trás. Kyungsoo gastou a maior parte da duração da viagem com seus olhos grudados no _holopad_ , examinando as fotos que seus colegas tiraram dos belos pilares e templos esculpidos em uma caverna monumental. Havia símbolos estranhos decorando as laterais que Kyungsoo jurava ter visto antes, mas ele precisaria checar suas anotações assim que o acampamento fosse firmado. Ele acredita que sabe exatamente _qual_ é essa civilização, mas ele realmente espera estar errado porque isso só significa que as coisas se tornariam ainda mais complicadas.

Kyungsoo balança a cabeça. Ele já consegue sentir uma dor de cabeça chegando por pensar demais em tudo.

A nave em que ele está neste momento oscila um pouco e começa a pousar na atmosfera do HR-2245 e o Comandante Chefe começa a reunir seus papéis e o _holopad_ para colocá-los de volta em sua pasta de documentos. Ele olha pela janela e suspira desanimado.

“Por favor, que não seja Daknae,” ele choraminga para si mesmo, mas, mesmo assim, ganha um olhar do guarda Wardaniano sentado a alguns assentos de distância dele.

✶

Daknae.

É claro que seria Daknae.

Kyungsoo chuta um pedregulho em seu caminho com toda a sua força. "Ótimo. Que ótimo."

O Comandante Chefe pousara algumas horas atrás esperando ser recebido com o caos usual que vem junto de uma escavação, mas estava estranhamente silencioso quando ele andou pelo acampamento. Havia um sentimento desagradável em seu peito, e quando ele encontrou alguns de seus homens encarando seus _holopads_ inexpressivamente, só se intensificou. Depois de uma longa reunião e suspiros abatidos quando Kyungsoo apresentou suas anotações de seus casos anteriores, todos chegaram à conclusão de que a civilização que outrora prosperara ali era definitivamente Daknae em sua origem.

Daknaes são uma raça muito conservadora e, por conta desse fato, pouco ou quase nada é sabido sobre eles. O máximo de contato que alguém já teve com eles era por meio de suas esculturas encantadoras e construções que, de alguma forma, se espalharam pela galáxia em diversos planetas. A maioria desses planetas parecia ser árida e inabitada de quaisquer outras formas de vida inteligente e estes só são visitados se houver algum problema naquele setor ou se houver alguma estação arqueológica para ser escavada.

Ninguém havia realmente pensado em explorar essa cultura misteriosa, principalmente pelo fato de que ninguém realmente havia confirmado sua existência. Conspiracionistas gostavam de tentar chegar às suas próprias conclusões, é claro, dizendo coisas como “Daknaes são na verdade a forma primária da vida e isso explica o porquê de existirem traços deles por toda a galáxia”, mas Kyungsoo nunca realmente foi adepto de teorias. Tudo que ele sabe agora é que ele tem uma visão em primeira mão do povo de Daknae e uma _cidade_ inteira para explorar, ao invés dos pequenos templos ou altares descobertos previamente em outros planetas.

O Comandante Chefe desliza as mãos por uma grande coluna abaixo que chega até o teto da caverna, a textura plana o lembrando dos ladrilhos que sua mãe havia instalado na cozinha, de volta à Terra. Ele encara o teto acima dele e vê as cores se misturando encantadoramente. Verdes, azuis, rosas e amarelos girando em torno uns dos outros, se juntando no meio. Quanto mais ele olha, mais ele jura que vê um esboço vago de um olho envolvendo as cores.

Seus olhos se movem para os degraus abaixo dele, um fio de água pingando ali do teto que arqueia centenas de metros acima de si. Kyungsoo estende a mão e recolhe um pouco da água em sua palma. Ele coloca a língua rapidamente para fora para provar e franze as sobrancelhas.

Se há algo que irrita tanto Kyungsoo sobre esse caso, é o fato de que nada faz sentido. A civilização esteve ali por décadas ou menos, e mesmo assim todos eles haviam desaparecido sem deixar rastros. O planeta em si não parecia tão difícil de se habitar. A água não tem um gosto tão ácido ou sujo para se beber e há oxigênio suficiente para até mesmo Kyungsoo conseguir andar por aí sem seu conversor de oxigênio. Novamente, talvez esse lugar não seja apropriado para um Daknae.

Mas se isso for verdade, não haveriam corpos como evidência?

Kyungsoo gentilmente toma seu rumo pelos degraus para outra área onde há um coliseu se esticando pelos fundos da caverna. Ele tem que semicerrar os olhos por culpa das luzes artificiais presas nas paredes, mas ele não pode evitar olhar com admiração para o seu tamanho e projeto espetaculares. Quando ele percebe um caminho no topo, imediatamente começa sua caminhada até lá. Ele respira pesado e limpa a transpiração da testa assim que chega lá, mas quando olha para o resto da cidade abandonada, fica feliz em tê-lo feito.

Dali, Kyungsoo consegue ver a maioria, senão todas as construções. Algumas, assim como ele foi informado por sua equipe, na verdade foram construídas no subterrâneo, mas ainda não foram exploradas. Kyungsoo tem um pequeno sorriso se formando em sua face quando obtém a visão completa e se delicia com a bela arquitetura.

Ele está prestes a descer de volta ao chão quando percebe algo estranho. Todas as construções, incluindo aquelas que não foram esculpidas nas paredes da caverna, estão viradas na mesma direção. Quando ele olha com mais cuidado, vê que todas parecem ter sido construídas em volta da área de uma praça, bem ao meio.

Parece estranho ao Comandante Chefe, já que algumas culturas fazem isso para mostrar a importância de algo. Para os humanos, antigamente, muitas de suas cidades viviam em torno da religião. Por conta disso, eles construíram suas cidades distintamente em torno de uma igreja, para que ela significasse o centro de tudo que eles faziam. Kyungsoo se questiona se os Daknaes pensavam da mesma forma quando decidiram o esboço da cidade.

Ele começa a fantasiar sobre o que possivelmente poderia estar no centro enquanto toma o rumo pelo massivo coliseu abaixo, os passos longos e rápidos. Poderia ser um escultor ou algum tipo de artefato? Qualquer tipo de descoberta além de mais símbolos desconhecidos seria ótima no momento, mesmo que não explicasse realmente o desaparecimento do povo. Eles só precisavam de _alguma coisa_.

Assim que Kyungsoo se aproxima da abertura no centro da área, ele percebe que é muito maior do que ele originalmente pensou que fosse. Ele examina a área e faz uma careta quando tudo que vê são mais símbolos decorando o chão como algum tipo de tela, todos circundando em torno de um ponto central. Seguindo o alinhamento das construções, Kyungsoo chega exatamente ao meio, o lugar onde ele se encontra agora, coberto por uma fina camada de poeira. Ele se ajoelha e limpa o resíduo, esculturas negras aparecendo assim que ele termina.

Linhas embaraçadas seguem umas às outras em um formato hexagonal. Se Kyungsoo olhar com cuidado, consegue perceber que há um padrão que faz do formato um tipo de labirinto. Ele arrasta os dedos pelos caminhos entre as linhas até chegar ao centro. Ele pende a cabeça para o lado quando percebe mais uma marcação ali e se inclina para ter uma visão melhor dela. Ele deve parecer um idiota agora, o rosto basicamente esmagado contra o chão da caverna, sua bunda empinada no ar enquanto seus joelhos cavam o chão duro.

Pela aparência, a marcação é um grande triângulo com linhas tortas que terminam em um círculo no meio da figura. Há um ponto no centro que faz a coisa toda se parecer estranhamente com um olho. Kyungsoo se lembra brevemente daquelas histórias sobre os Illuminati que ele aprendeu nas aulas de história antiga, mas dispensa o pensamento.

Ele se levanta para sentar sobre seus joelhos e olhar em volta mais uma vez. O que quer que seja aquele símbolo, parece ter grande significado para seu povo.

Quando ele vê algumas das luzes nas áreas mais distantes da cidade sendo desligadas, ele se levanta a contragosto para voltar para os dormitórios no acampamento. Sua equipe deve ter decidido parar o trabalho mais cedo hoje e ele provavelmente deveria fazer o mesmo. Antes que ele chegue até a entrada da caverna, no entanto, quase todas as luzes foram apagadas e um brilho uniforme azulado toma seu lugar. O brilho se parte em esferas e flutua em volta, algumas aterrissando nas palmas das mãos esticadas de Kyungsoo. Ele e seus colegas identificaram o brilho como uma bactéria não-nociva crescendo na caverna que se ilumina quando não há luz do lado de fora. O Comandante Chefe dá uma última olhada na cidade, sorrindo para a beleza natural da caverna antes de deixá-la para trás por aquela noite.

Ele está quase na base do acampamento a alguns metros de distância quando se sente sendo observado. Seu olhar paira brevemente sobre a densa floresta próxima, e então ele balança a cabeça. Ele esteve encarando aqueles símbolos por tempo demais. Seu cérebro deve estar alucinando.

✶

Três semanas passam voando e Kyungsoo ainda não tem nada para mostrar aos seus superiores além de amostras de solo e fotos da cidade em si. Dia após dia, eles parecem descobrir mais e mais símbolos desconhecidos e chega a ser ridículo. Kyungsoo jura que eles estão começando a assombrá-lo em seus sonhos, pelo amor de Deus.

Ele e seu pessoal chegaram à conclusão de que a raça Daknae parece ter dois jeitos diferentes de escrever. Alguns pelos caracteres e outros pelo que parecem ser desenhos. Há padrões, mas eles não são visíveis a olho nu. Em vez disso, o Comandante Chefe e sua equipe tiveram que enviar os símbolos para o sistema do computador e deixar que a tecnologia encontrasse os padrões para eles. Alguém poderia chamar isso de 'progresso', mas novamente eles ainda não tinham pistas de quais eram seus significados e, portanto, essa informação era praticamente inútil até que eles conseguissem algum tipo de tradutor. Kyungsoo está à beira de arrancar seus cabelos novamente quando seu braço direito, Minseok, bate em sua porta.

Minseok vem de um planeta que Kyungsoo nunca foi capaz de pronunciar propriamente. O Comandante Chefe diz que muitos são incapazes de pronunciar já que não apenas é muito longo, mas também possui uma série de sons combinados que a maioria das línguas na galáxia não possui. Eles se conheceram na faculdade anos atrás e previamente dividiram um alojamento. Kyungsoo o considera seu amigo mais próximo e confia a ele sua vida, mas às vezes ele tem que dizer para Minseok ser cuidadoso com ele. A espécie do outro é conhecida por ser muito mais forte do que os humanos e já que Kyungsoo não é forte nem para os padrões humanos, ele definitivamente não é páreo para Minseok.

Kyungsoo percebeu isso na primeira vez que Minseok o acertou no ombro em uma brincadeira. No dia seguinte, o humano tinha um hematoma roxo e preto e um inchaço significativo. Desnecessário dizer que Minseok permanece bem cauteloso quanto a sua força quando está perto dele.

Ele também precisa se lembrar de manter o nível da sua raiva no mínimo. Kyungsoo nunca realmente perguntou sobre isso, mas ele percebe que as coisas em torno de Minseok começam a congelar quando ele range os dentes em aborrecimento, mesmo que seja mínimo e insignificante. Normalmente Kyungsoo lhe dá espaço para respirar quando ele sente a temperatura em volta começar a cair alguns graus. Afinal, se tornar constantemente um picolé humano por conta da raiva do seu melhor amigo não é exatamente o jeito ideal de viver sua vida.

A cabeça de Minseok surge timidamente pela porta com uma expressão pesarosa no rosto. “Desculpe por incomodá-lo, Comandante Chefe, mas a testemunha acabou de chegar na nave principal.”

Kyungsoo acena e o agradece, se levantando e recolhendo algumas coisas espalhadas por sua mesa. Minseok toma como uma deixa para sair e fecha silenciosamente a porta quando se vai. Ele acha estranho agir tão rigidamente com Minseok. Afinal, eles são amigos há anos, mas o regulamento diz que já que Kyungsoo é um oficial de um cargo mais alto, Minseok deve tratá-lo como tal. É uma pena, mas os dois entendem. Eles conversam confortavelmente um com o outro fora do expediente, então está tudo bem.

O Comandante Chefe para em frente ao grande espelho e arruma o uniforme branco, ajustando alguns dos broches ao lado do peito antes de colocar o chapéu. Ele sempre odiou vestir esse uniforme, normalmente optando por camisetas largas e calças cargo quando está trabalhando fora, nos sítios arqueológicos. No entanto, faz parte do protocolo que ele vista seu uniforme quando forem dadas as ordens de viagem até um setor específico ou quando ele está a bordo de qualquer nave oficial. Ele suspira e toma seu rumo até a pequena nave de transporte lá fora. Quando se acomoda, ele fecha os olhos, pensando que uma pequena soneca não faria mal já que ele não dormiu apropriadamente desde que chegou. Parece que o sentimento paranoico de ser observado começou a consumi-lo, até mesmo fazendo-o ficar acordado por longas horas durante a noite.

✶

Kyungsoo é acordado e conduzido para uma pequena sala de interrogatório assim que ele pousa. É recebido por um gentil e velho homem, que ele descobre também ser humano. O Comandante Chefe sorri e aperta sua mão, um gesto que apenas os humanos parecem usar uns com os outros, já que as outras raças acham isso estranho. Os olhos do homem acendem em felicidade e ele também se curva, ligeira e alegremente.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo. Eu sou Do Kyungsoo, Comandante Chefe desta embarcação. Posso perguntar quem é você?"

O idoso dá um sorriso torto. “Meu nome é Kim Jongdae. É um prazer conhecer outro membro da minha raça. E você também é coreano! O dia de hoje está cheio de surpresas.”

Kyungsoo dá um sorriso cortês e gesticula para as cadeiras. “Vamos nos sentar?”

Jongdae acena em concordância e toma o seu lugar, Kyungsoo sentando-se exatamente à sua frente. “Eu espero que não se importe que essa sessão seja gravada. Temo que deixemos algum detalhe do caso de fora.”

Jongdae balança a cabeça. “Não, não. Grave o quanto quiser. Eu não o culpo por não querer confiar na memória. Não é a coisa mais confiável, especialmente para um homem velho como eu.” Jongdae deixa escapar uma risada alta e o Comandante Chefe sente o olho tremer.

“Certo. Bem, me deixe começar dizendo que você é definitivamente um homem difícil de se localizar, Senhor Kim.”

“Por favor, me chame de Jongdae. Senhor Kim era meu pai. Ou ao menos eu acho que ele era,” o viajante do tempo faz uma pausa e então sussurra “Talvez ele fosse meu filho” enquanto encara o espaço.

Kyungsoo pisca rápido e Jongdae sorri novamente. “Viagem no tempo pode ser desagradável. Mexe com a sua cabeça. Desculpe por isso. Onde nós estávamos?”

O Comandante Chefe umedece os lábios. “Por que não vamos direto ao assunto, então? Ambos somos homens ocupados e não deveríamos perder tempo.”

“Eu não tenho certeza sobre você, Comandante Chefe, mas eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo.”

“Você consegue descrever o que viu no dia em que chegou ao HR-2245?”

Jongdae faz uma careta estranha, como se ele tivesse provado um limão realmente azedo. “Você quer dizer Dakartius?”

“Dakartius? É assim que o chamam?”

Jongdae assente e encara a mesa em concentração. “O povo de lá, os Daknaes, eu acredito que era como se chamavam, me disseram que o planeta onde eu havia chegado se chamava Dakartius quando perguntei. Eles eram pessoas gentis. Eu fiquei surpreso com o quanto foram acolhedores comigo apesar de todos os rumores sobre o quão reservados e misteriosos eles eram.”

Os olhos de Kyungsoo saltam das órbitas. Isso soa tão incomum para essas criaturas que é quase inacreditável. “Você consegue descrever como eles se pareciam? Nós não temos nenhuma evidência física das características deles.”

Jongdae pondera por um momento antes de falar. "É quase como se eles fossem humanos. Na verdade, eu acredito que a razão pela qual eles me acolheram tão facilmente foi porque eu me parecia muito com eles. Seus tons de pele pareciam variar assim como os dos humanos e suas expressões eram a mesma coisa. A única diferença notável entre nós e eles são seus olhos."

Kyungsoo espera que o velho viajante do tempo continue, mas ele parece perdido em pensamentos. “O que há com os olhos?”

O último salta no lugar como se Kyungsoo tivesse o acordado de uma soneca tranquila. “Ah, sim. Veja, os olhos deles na verdade mudam de cor. Pelo que eu pude entender, a cor muda de acordo com as emoções.”

Certo, isso é definitivamente algo que Kyungsoo não sabia. Ele tem certeza de que _ninguém_ fora daquela sala sabe disso, para ser honesto. “E suas roupas?”

“Todos eles pareciam vestir um robe preto. Eles usavam capuzes sobre suas cabeças também.” Estranho, talvez os Daknaes vivessem num tipo de sociedade utópica onde a cor era banida. Kyungsoo havia visto isso antes em pesquisas que ele fizera sobre culturas antigas. “Mas naquele dia eles estavam celebrando, então talvez essa fosse apenas a vestimenta formal. Eu não tenho certeza.”

Esse pedaço da informação faz Kyungsoo se animar. “Celebrando? O que eles estavam celebrando?” Isso é bom. Celebrações normalmente significam uma conexão entre a cultura de uma raça e um vislumbre sobre como eles pensam ou agem.

Jongdae junta suas mãos e brinca com seus polegares. “Pelo que eu vi, eles estavam glorificando um garoto. Havia um banquete sendo devorado pelo povo, cada um deles oferecendo seu prato para o garoto em específico. Ele nunca aceitava, no entanto. Ao invés disso, ele só olhava para todo mundo com uma expressão triste e assustada. Eu pensei de início que fosse uma cerimônia sacrificial já que a criança estava sentada bem no meio de todas essas pessoas com alguns homens velhos fazendo sua guarda, mas nada sequer aconteceu com ele durante toda a noite.”

Kyungsoo quase prendeu a respiração. “Esse banquete. Aconteceu na cidade? Na grande praça, talvez?”

Jongdae acena depois de pensar muito sobre isso. “Eu acredito que tenha sido, na verdade. Como você saberia?”

Ele olha para baixo, para o papel e caneta que estão à sua frente, seus olhos capturando o símbolo triangular que ele desenhou há alguns minutos enquanto o outro estava falando. Ele está disposto a apostar que o garoto que eles estavam glorificando fora posto exatamente no símbolo de seu desenho. Isso significava que essa figura triangular era definitivamente algo importante para os Daknaes. Ele teria que atualizar suas notas mais tarde.

“Então, você pôde participar da celebração deles? Eu estou surpreso que eles tenham deixado que você a visse.”

Jongdae bufa. “E eu não?! Eu nem mesmo tive que perguntar sobre o que eles estavam fazendo ou se eu poderia me juntar. Eu apenas fui carregado por um bando alegre e recebido com toda a comida que um homem poderia pedir. Eu decidi permanecer apenas por aquela noite e partir na manhã seguinte porque eu estava cheio demais para entrar no túnel do tempo. Você já tentou fazer isso de estômago cheio? Deixa eu te dizer, não é divertido e não vale a pena ter todo o seu jantar da noite passada por todo o painel de controle.”

O Comandante Chefe sorri torto. Ele nunca fez uma viagem no tempo antes, mas o pensamento de alguém vomitando faz sua pele coçar de um jeito desconfortável. “Ah, sim. Bem, eu imagino que eu tenha que concordar. Então, quando você partiu na manhã seguinte, havia algo de estranho?”

Jongdae coça a orelha. “Não que eu me lembre. Digo, estava silencioso quando eu parti, mas ainda era cedo de manhã. Eu já havia me despedido na noite anterior, então eu meio que só levantei e parti.”

Kyungsoo morde o lábio. “E você nunca voltou para lá depois disso?”

O viajante do tempo dá de ombros. "Eu realmente não pensei nisso. Eu vou e volto no tempo tão frequentemente que eu perco o caminho dos lugares que vou e das pessoas que visito. Foi em um impulso que decidi visitar Dakartius de novo dez anos depois, mas quando eu cheguei lá," Jongdae deu um pequeno suspiro, "eles tinham sumido sem deixar rastros. Eu não tinha certeza se eles tinham se mudado ou se estavam correndo algum tipo de perigo, então eu reportei à Agência Espacial."

Kyungsoo o alcança e lhe oferece um aperto reconfortante. “Você fez a coisa certa, Jongdae.”

O senhor dá um pequeno sorriso ao Comandante Chefe antes que se torne um franzir sutil, suas sobrancelhas formando um sulco juntas. “Eu juro que vi aquele garoto que eles estavam louvando na minha nave por vários dias. Eu pensei que talvez fosse um espírito ou algo do tipo.”

Kyungsoo tombou a cabeça em confusão. “Ele alguma vez disse algo para você?”

Jongdae balança a cabeça. “Normalmente eu só o via de relance com o canto do olho. Eu juro tê-lo visto encurvado em uma das áreas de carregamento. Ele basicamente só parecia muito assustado o tempo todo.” Houve um rápido silêncio antes do viajante do tempo falar novamente. “Pensando nisso agora, depois que eu fiz aquela parada de volta pra casa na Terra, eu nunca mais o vi.”

“Então você acha que ele poderia ser um passageiro clandestino?”

“Talvez. Eu não tenho certeza. Eu posso ter imaginado tudo isso. Você nunca tem certeza com essa mente idosa.”

Kyungsoo murmura em concordância e se levanta, estendendo a mão. “Bem, foi ótimo conhecer você, Kim Jongdae,” ele diz em sua língua nativa, as palavras em coreano fazendo os olhos do velho homem brilharem em felicidade, “mas eu realmente preciso ir. O seu testemunho foi de grande ajuda e, com sorte, nos ajudará a descobrir algumas coisas.”

Jongdae balança a cabeça. “Eu fico feliz de poder ajudar. Se eu me lembrar de mais alguma coisa, entrarei em contato com você novamente.”

Kyungsoo se curva. “Isso seria de grande ajuda. Boa viagem, Jongdae.”

Com isso, ele vai embora, praticamente correndo pelos corredores até a nave transportadora. Ele precisa voltar para HR-2245 — não, _Dakartius_ — e contar todas as informações novas à sua equipe assim que possível. Ele provavelmente parece um maluco agora, o cabelo bagunçado e um grande sorriso no rosto (escapando por alguns segundos quando ele percebe que está sozinho) e ele talvez esteja quebrando o protocolo agindo tão infantilmente, mas ele não consegue evitar. Essa informação é tudo que ele precisava e ele seria louco de não comemorar, mesmo que internamente.

Ele recebe um olhar estranho dos soldados da Agência Governamental que o esperam para levá-lo de volta ao planeta, mas Kyungsoo passa por eles de cabeça erguida no ar. Nada poderia arruinar seu dia. Nem mesmo descobrir mais dos símbolos estúpidos.

✶

Aparentemente os deuses espaciais parecem estar zombando dele, porque esse é provavelmente o pior dia de toda a sua carreira.

Kyungsoo retorna para a escavação e praticamente _corre_ até sua equipe que está na caverna nesse momento. Ele nem se importa por ainda estar usando seu uniforme ou que precise ser profissional e organizar uma reunião para explicar tudo que ele aprendeu. Ao invés disso, ele apenas marcha direto até a cidade e junta seu grupo de arqueólogos na grande praça. Ele anuncia alegremente que tem novas informações acerca da raça Daknae e os rostos de todos imediatamente se iluminam. Ele explica tudo que o viajante do tempo havia lhe contado, incluindo a reencenação da celebração que o homem havia descrito.

É quando ele começa a falar sobre seus pensamentos acerca da figura triangular no meio da grande área que a primeira explosão acontece.

Kyungsoo assiste horrorizado quando o coliseu onde ele esteve uma vez desmorona em cinzas, as rochas fazendo um barulho forte quando batem no chão da caverna. A segunda explosão é muito maior e mais próxima de Kyungsoo e seu pessoal. A força dela fez com que as construções mais próximas tremam até desmoronar. Kyungsoo tenta encontrar o equilíbrio para permanecer de pé, mas outra explosão acontece ainda mais perto e o joga para longe. Seus ouvidos estão zunindo e sua visão está ligeiramente embaçada enquanto ele tenta se levantar freneticamente. Os sons das estruturas rachando e desmoronando ao chão estão por toda parte. Uma grande rocha caindo do teto da caverna quase o acerta diretamente no pé, fazendo-o cambalear para trás para esquivar-se dela.

“Comandante Chefe!”

Kyungsoo olha e vê Minseok acenando para ele e então dispara em sua direção o mais rápido possível. Ambos começam a andar na direção da entrada da caverna, outra explosão quase os derrubando, mas eles recompõem os passos mesmo assim. Minseok agarra a mão de Kyungsoo quando ele o vê quase perder o equilíbrio e o arrasta, quase não conseguindo escapar antes que a coisa toda desmorone.

A poeira se espalha e cobre a área inteira. Kyungsoo tosse seco, segurando Minseok como se sua vida dependesse disso enquanto os dois tentam abrir caminho por ali para conferir se todos estão bem. Eles fizeram a contagem e, felizmente, todos foram encontrados.

Kyungsoo suspira em alívio e bate levemente no ombro de Minseok. “Obrigado por me tirar de lá, Minseok.”

O peito de Minseok ainda se move para cima e para baixo pelo esforço, mas ele dá um pequeno sorriso. “E deixar você ficar para trás? Sem chance. Além disso, você realmente quer ser o único Comandante Chefe na história a ter 'morto por uma estalactite' escrito no seu relatório final?”

Kyungsoo ri, igualmente sem fôlego. “Você até que tem razão.”

Há um silêncio denso que cobre todo mundo enquanto a poeira começa a baixar, mostrando a entrada desabada da caverna. Alguns dos membros caem de joelhos, outros apenas dão de ombros em derrota. Kyungsoo, no entanto, é um pouco diferente. Ao invés disso, ele sente os olhos marejarem e uma leve picada em seu nariz, seu corpo começando a tremer por suas emoções reprimidas. Nunca em toda a sua carreira esse tipo de incidente havia acontecido. É claro que havia contratempos menores em casos anteriores onde chuvas severas levaram artefatos embora ou algo do tipo, mas isso?

Isso é devastador.

O Comandante Chefe está tão concentrado em sua tristeza que ele quase perde as exclamações e os gritos dos soldados do Governo em volta dele. Ele se vira rápido assim que ouve um “Nós pegamos o suspeito” e vê uma figura encapuzada sendo arrastada forçadamente para fora da floresta próxima. O homem está insultando e sibilando aos seus capturadores, mas eles são muito fortes e continuam a trazê-lo na direção do que Kyungsoo assume ser uma cela da nave transportadora da Agência Espacial. Os olhos do Comandante Chefe se arregalam quando ele vê o homem jogar um soldado no chão. Ele deve ser inumanamente forte se consegue quase vencer o soldado, principalmente um Wardaniano.

Leva algum tempo para que o dominem e Kyungsoo apenas observa a cena da margem, tanto em horror quanto em admiração. Ele quase se sente impressionado com o quanto ele está lutando contra os guardas armados. Então, contudo, Kyungsoo olha para a cidade caída e um peso se aloja em seu coração. Tudo que ele consegue pensar consigo mesmo é “ _por quê?”_ Por que causar tanto problema para destruir uma cidade abandonada? O que ele poderia possivelmente ganhar com isso?

“Onde está o seu Comandante?”

Kyungsoo é retirado de seus pensamentos pela voz e se vira para o lado, atraindo o olhar do soldado. “Eu sou o Comandante Chefe. Agora, você pode me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo?”

“Eu temo que isso seja confidencial, senhor.”

Os olhos de Kyungsoo se estreitam e ele sente a mandíbula cerrar. “Se você achou em algum momento que eu aceitaria isso você está fora de si, soldado. Agora me diga o que está acontecendo no local da minha escavação sob a minha jurisdição.”

Para o crédito do soldado, ele não recua do olhar mortal que Kyungsoo está lhe dando. No entanto, ainda que o soldado seja muito mais alto do que o Comandante Chefe, Kyungsoo é muito bom em fazer os outros se sentirem pequenos, e ele sabe que o homem está internamente trêmulo pelo lampejo de medo que passou por seus olhos.

“Pelo Protocolo Intergaláctico definido pela Agência Governamental Espacial Intergaláctica, quaisquer incidentes que lidem com a rebelião são considerados confidenciais, senhor.” Nesse ponto, Kyungsoo já não se sente tão confiante.

“A rebelião? Isso está ligado com a rebelião? Mas por que ele iria-” Kyungsoo se cala, sabendo que suas perguntas continuariam sem respostas do homem à sua frente. Ele suspira. Ele olha na direção que levaram o homem encapuzado. “Onde eles estão levando o homem de antes?”

O soldado nem mesmo pisca. “Ele será levado para as instalações de segurança máxima da Agência Intergaláctica localizada em Kara, onde ele será interrogado e indiciado por ser um potencial membro da rebelião.”

Kyungsoo faz uma pausa. “Potencial membro? Você está querendo me dizer que está prendendo um homem na suposição de que ele é um possível membro da rebelião? Você ao menos tem alguma evidência circunstancial?” Ele sabe que o soldado está tentando pensar na resposta certa, mas sua hesitação já é resposta suficiente. “Inacreditável. Inacreditável pra caralho.”

“Comandante Chefe Do.”

Ele ignora o tom de advertência na voz de Minseok e começa a encarar o soldado à sua frente novamente. “Você e o seu povo não são nada além de uma piada. Prendendo pessoas pelo prazer próprio. Claro, ele apenas explodiu a possivelmente mais maravilhosa e bela cidade já criada na história desta galáxia, mas isso não significa que ele deveria ser falsamente acusado desse jeito. Não pense que eu não sei como os seus superiores pensam. Eles e a porra do jeito sádico deles de 'mandar uma mensagem' aos protestantes ao torturar seu povo e exibi-los para toda a galáxia. Não é de se admirar que você tenha a porra de uma rebelião nas mãos!”

“Do Kyungsoo!”

“O quê?!” Ele ruge, se virando no próprio eixo para ver um olhar cauteloso de Minseok. Ele lança um olhar compreensivo a Kyungsoo porque ele também concorda com isso, mas-

“Não é o momento para isso, senhor.”

O Comandante Chefe respira profundamente. Minseok está certo. Ainda que ele odeie o que aquele distintivo no uniforme do soldado signifique, gritar com um homem inocente seguindo suas ordens não vai levá-lo a lugar algum.

Kyungsoo esfrega o rosto de um jeito bruto e se vira para o soldado. “O que você pode me dizer sobre esse homem que não seja confidencial?”

O soldado umedece os lábios, os olhos indo e voltando como se ele não tivesse certeza se deveria dizer ao Comandante Chefe algo além do que ele já tinha dito. “Nós o achamos escondido na floresta quando as explosões aconteceram. Outros do meu pelotão acharam o acampamento dele logo ao lado da base do acampamento da sua equipe. Eu lamento, Comandante Chefe, mas é tudo que eu posso lhe dizer.”

Kyungsoo assente, ignorando a raiva borbulhante em seu estômago. “E é seguro supor que eu não serei capaz de trocar algumas palavras com o bombardeiro antes que vocês o transportem até Kara?”

O soldado parece pesaroso. “Eu temo que o suspeito já tenha sido escoltado para fora do planeta. Ele está no caminho para Kara enquanto conversamos.” Kyungsoo range os dentes, pronto para atacar novamente, mas o soldado começa a falar de novo. “Se meus superiores na instalação de segurança máxima permitirem, você poderá visitá-lo rapidamente.”

“Sim, bem, eu acredito que eles ao menos me devam essa, não é?” O soldado não responde, parado ali desajeitadamente, já que ele não sabe mais o que dizer ou fazer. Kyungsoo o dispensa. “Você está dispensado. Obrigado por me informar sobre a situação da melhor forma que pôde.”

O soldado dá um aceno teso e corre para longe. A equipe de Kyungsoo está de pé em torno dele, oferecendo-lhe olhares desamparados. Uma de suas colegas de trabalho, uma Trangiana chamada Yuna, suspira. Parte dos seus dentes exageradamente afiados aparecem na carranca enquanto ela o encara desesperadamente. “Agora o que fazemos, Comandante Chefe?”

Kyungsoo encara Minseok e nota que ele está encarando seus pés, usando a ponta do sapato para cavar o sedimento. O Comandante Chefe olha para o seu pessoal e suspira. “Por hoje, continuem trabalhando nas descobertas e amostras que nós já temos gravadas nos nossos sistemas. Nós temos muita informação que ainda precisa ser processada e uma abundância de símbolos que precisam ser decodificados. Não se preocupem, nós vamos terminar o que começamos aqui. Como sempre fazemos.” Ele oferece a todos um sorriso esperançoso e vê a maioria deles sorrindo de volta.

Quando todos se dispersam e saem para continuar sua pesquisa, os ombros de Kyungsoo cedem. Ele se arrasta até a caverna desmoronada e a encara sem vida. Ele não pode mais ver dentro da estrutura, as rochas largas demais agora bloqueiam totalmente sua visão. Ele nem mesmo acredita que será possível mover qualquer um dos detritos caídos por serem tão massivos. Ele balança a cabeça.

O que ele vai fazer agora?

Uma mão gentil em seu ombro o tira de seu torpor temporário. Kyungsoo olha e vê Minseok o oferecendo um sorriso cauteloso e uma troca de roupa. “Nós deveríamos ir checar o acampamento daquele cara. Quem sabe? Talvez tenha algo que valha a pena lá.”

Kyungsoo acena e pega as roupas, indo até um arbusto próximo. Ele se troca rapidamente de seu uniforme intocado para uma bermuda e uma camiseta larga, deixando seu uniforme dobrado perfeitamente sob o arbusto antes de partir na direção que o soldado disse que seria o acampamento do bombardeiro.

Leva algum tempo para que os dois cheguem, e Kyungsoo talvez tenha ou não tropeçado e caído várias vezes por causa do terreno irregular, resultando em Minseok tendo que ampará-lo o tempo todo, mas eventualmente eles a encontram. É uma pequena área aberta, cercada de arbustos. Há uma forma retangular no meio feita de algum tipo de musgo. Quando Kyungsoo a aperta com o pé, ele descobre que é extremamente confortável, fazendo-o deduzir que ali é provavelmente onde o homem dormia. Ele também encontra uma folha grande, quase do tamanho de seu corpo, repousando próxima da cama de musgo. Quando ele a pega, percebe que é bem grossa e durável. Um substituto para o cobertor, talvez?

“Comandante Chefe Do, olhe pra isso.”

Kyungsoo coloca a folha no lugar e anda até seu companheiro. Minseok está sentado sobre seus joelhos, vasculhando um tipo de bolsa carteiro. Ele estende a mão e a esfrega contra o material. Por que parece tão familiar?

“Ei, você não usa um desse aqui às vezes?”

Minseok levanta um par de sapatos e quando Kyungsoo se inclina para mais perto para inspecioná-los, ele percebe que são couro italiano. “Eu uso, mas normalmente para ocasiões formais.”

“São seus?”

Ele pega os sapatos nas próprias mãos e lê o tamanho na língua. Eles são grandes demais para serem dele, o que significa que não havia como aquele homem ter possivelmente roubado do dormitório de Kyungsoo. “Não. Esses não são do meu tamanho.”

Minseok franze os lábios e continua vasculhando pela bolsa. Ele retira uma foto e a encara com dúvida. Kyungsoo coloca os sapatos no chão e se agacha ao lado do último, percebendo que a foto era na verdade um cartão-postal.

Cartões postais são usados como uma forma de enviar cartas a amigos e família que possam viver longe. Kyungsoo se lembra do seu professor de história dizendo que, na maioria das vezes, esses cartões eram mandados por aqueles que estavam de férias para mostrar a seus amigos ou família onde eles estiveram e para dizê-los o quanto estavam se divertindo. Verdade seja dita, Kyungsoo nunca havia visto um cartão-postal em sua vida além das cópias registradas no banco de dados de seu holograma. Eles saíram de moda séculos atrás.

Minseok o encara de um jeito estranho, tentando ler a caligrafia no cartão. “Você consegue ler isso?”

Kyungsoo sorri. “Diz ‘eu queria que você estivesse aqui’.”

Minseok encara por mais alguns segundos antes de dar de ombros. “Eu nem sei o que isso significa.”

Kyungsoo ri pelo outro. "É algo que os humanos enviariam aos seus entes queridos se eles estivessem visitando outro lugar. Normalmente, você manda um desses quando está longe de casa."

Minseok pisca. “Então isso é humano?”

O Comandante Chefe coça o pescoço. “Sim, mas com centenas de anos. Até mesmo esses sapatos estão fora de moda. Eles são difíceis de lançar hoje em dia já que sapateiros desse nível são praticamente inexistentes. Até mesmo os meus sapatos não são de tão boa qualidade.” É estranho, no entanto, porque o cartão-postal parece estar em boa qualidade. Uma foto da Torre Eiffel tomou toda a frente do cartão, a parte de trás foi deixada vazia. Todos os que Kyungsoo já viu por fotos estão desgastados e as imagens estão desbotadas. Esse, no entanto, parece que foi impresso recentemente.

“Então esse cara teve que passar pelo menos pela Terra para conseguir essas coisas, certo?”

Kyungsoo acena. “Ou ao menos por seu sistema solar. Há estações de troca em Saturno e Urano. Às vezes, áreas como essas tem itens colecionáveis que são difíceis de encontrar hoje em dia.”

“Talvez ele seja humano, então.”

Os dois se sentam em silêncio por alguns momentos, ponderando sobre tudo enquanto Minseok tateia por ali em busca de quaisquer outros objetos na bolsa. Alguns eram outras tralhas variadas que pareciam como suvenires mais do que qualquer coisa. Foi, no entanto, a última coisa que Minseok pegou que os deixou encarando um ao outro em choque. Em sua palma havia um colar, a corrente longa e fina, feita de algum tipo de metal que Kyungsoo definitivamente não reconhecia. Brilhava levemente contra a palma esticada de Minseok e a prata parecia pulsar em diferentes tons por toda a corrente. Pendendo dali, no entanto, havia um único pingente com o mesmo brilho pulsante. Era um triângulo com linhas tortas terminando em um círculo em torno do centro da figura, a mesma que eles haviam encontrado na caverna. Em vez disso, no meio havia uma joia vermelho sangue que brilhava intensamente com o metal em torno dela.

Kyungsoo sentia que não conseguia respirar. Esse homem não tinha nenhuma intenção maldosa quanto a Kyungsoo ou sua equipe quando ele disparou aquelas bombas, ele só estava tentando enterrar a história dos Daknae. Mas _por quê_?

Kyungsoo estende a mão e passa o colar para a própria palma, encarando a joia do meio com fascínio. Quem quer que seja esse homem, sendo humano ou não, ele sabe algo sobre os Daknaes e Kyungsoo está determinado a descobrir o que exatamente ele sabe.

✶

Kyungsoo e Minseok não perdem tempo em voltar para o acampamento e requisitar uma nave para vir pegá-los o mais rápido possível, Kyungsoo tendo a bolsa de antes pendurada sobre seu ombro. Ele acredita que possa ser útil mais tarde. Eles reuniram todos os membros da equipe e disseram-lhes que precisariam de voluntários para ir com eles até Kara, enquanto os outros deveriam ficar em Dakartius para continuar a fazer seu trabalho da melhor forma possível. Quando foi decidido quem viria e quem ficaria, Kyungsoo guiou seus voluntários para a nave transportadora, parando rapidamente para falar com o soldado da Agência Espacial que faria a segurança deles, contando sobre os seus planos de partir para Kara. O soldado o assegurou de que os membros de sua equipe que estavam ficando para trás estavam em boas e competentes mãos. Com um pequeno 'obrigado' e um breve aceno, o Comandante Chefe embarcou na nave e deixou Dakartius.

Kara é muito longe do sistema solar em que eles atualmente estão, o que significa que eles precisariam mudar para a velocidade da luz para chegar lá em tempo hábil. Infelizmente, naves pequenas não são capazes de dilatar o tempo, diferente da nave principal.

A nave principal, também conhecida como SS-Pytheas, em homenagem ao antigo explorador Grego, é uma grande embarcação que carrega mais de cem dos pesquisadores da equipe de Kyungsoo. Um pouco menos do que um terço deles estão em Dakartius, enquanto o resto o seguirá até a prisão de segurança máxima em Kara.

Minseok deixa escapar um suspiro pesado e lança um rápido olhar para o Comandante Chefe. “Senhor, nós esquecemos de pegar seu uniforme.”

Kyungsoo solta um chiado e olha para a sua camiseta larga e sua bermuda em horror. Os outros em volta dele dão risadinhas silenciosas. Minseok dá um tapinha em suas costas.

“Eu darei as coordenadas aos nossos homens na cabine de comando. Vá e se prepare para a stasis.”

Kyungsoo lança um olhar agradecido ao outro e olha pela janela a SS-Pytheas começando a se aproximar cada vez mais assim que a nave se aproxima do deck de embarque. O Comandante Chefe agarra a alça da bolsa mensageira firmemente, ansiedade se infiltrando por seus ossos pela situação toda. Quando eles pousam em segurança, todos voam para fora. Kyungsoo está prestes a correr para seu quarto porque ele levará uma bronca se for pego sem seu uniforme _novamente_ , mas Minseok é rápido em agarrar seu pulso antes que ele consiga.

“O que eu deveria dizer para o nosso pessoal?”

Kyungsoo pondera por alguns momentos. “Faça o anúncio de que nós encontramos evidências que sugerem que o bombardeiro sabe algo sobre os Daknaes. Não devemos camuflar a verdade para eles. Eles merecem saber.” Não é exatamente um segredo, também. Afinal, Kyungsoo pode estar errado e esse homem pode não saber absolutamente nada. Mas é melhor ter certeza disso, certo?

Minseok acena. “Eu vejo você quando alcançarmos Kara, então. Durma bem, Comandante Chefe.”

“Você também, Minseok.” Ele lhe oferece um sorriso e parte na direção dos elevadores que o levarão para a cabine de comando. Kyungsoo faz o mesmo, mas na direção de seu quarto no quinto nível. Quando ele se aproxima de seu quarto, uma voz robótica começa a falar.

“Por favor, diga seu nome.”

“Do Kyungsoo, Comandante Chefe do SS-Pytheas.”

Há um pequeno tique-taque. “Acesso concedido.” A porta automática se abre, rápido, mas gentilmente, e se fecha assim que Kyungsoo dá um passo para dentro do quarto. Ele tira a camisa, seu peito nu entrando em contado com o ar frio. Ele tira suas calças e roupa íntima também, e anda a passos firmes até o banheiro para uma ducha rápida. Toda a sujeira e a poeira do desabamento das cavernas parece ter se agarrado à pele de Kyungsoo e estava começando a fazê-lo sentir coceira e desconforto. Ele anda até debaixo d'água, sem se importar se ainda está congelante. Ele sabia que não tinha muito tempo até que o anúncio acontecesse, e para entrar na _stasis_ e a nave pudesse dilatar o tempo ao entrar na velocidade da luz.

A _stasis_ era usada como uma precaução de segurança devido a incidentes anteriores quando a velocidade da luz era alcançada. Para algumas raças, como os humanos, por exemplo, não os afeta de forma alguma. Na verdade, Kyungsoo permaneceu fora da _stasis_ para monitorar sua nave enquanto os membros de sua equipe dormiam por algumas vezes e acabou não sendo afetado. No entanto, para pessoas como Minseok e mais de metade da sua equipe, passar pela dilatação do tempo na velocidade da luz sem ser colocado para dormir poderia deixá-los severamente doentes pelas próximas semanas. Então, apenas para prevenir que acontecesse no geral, o Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico definiu uma regulamentação para que todos os membros da embarcação, não importando sua raça, sejam obrigados a entrar na unidade da _stasis_ antes que a nave possa viajar na velocidade da luz.

Kyungsoo está no meio da secagem do cabelo quando ele ouve a voz de Minseok soando pelo interfone, ordenando a todos os membros que entrem em suas câmaras da _stasis_ . Kyungsoo suspira e pendura a sua toalha para secar. Ele apressa o passo pelo quarto, completamente despido, para pegar algumas roupas que ele normalmente usa como pijama. Ele resolve que colocará seu uniforme quando todos estiverem liberados para sair das câmaras da _stasis_ quando pousarem.

Ele aperta alguns botões e observa o colchão do seu tamanho afundar no chão, sua câmara da _stasis_ tomando seu lugar ao descer sozinha da parede. Há alguns assobios do sistema hidráulico sob a pressão da unidade, mas logo eles se tornam abafados quando ela está presa em sua posição no chão. Kyungsoo balança a perna para cima e lança seu corpo para dentro. Ele se estica em uma posição confortável e aperta o botão azul brilhante na beirada. Uma tela redonda de vidro sobe da base da unidade e continua seu caminho até que esteja pairando sobre Kyungsoo, prendendo-se no lugar na outra ponta e se tornando o menor e mais apertado espaço que Kyungsoo conhece bem até demais. É quase enervante estar em um lugar tão apertado como esse por um longo período de tempo. Ao menos eles te colocam para dormir.

Ele escuta atentamente a todos os assobios e chiados que a câmara faz até que o gás comece a ser liberado. Kyungsoo respira profundamente, sentindo seu estômago aquecer e sua visão ficar turva. Ele desmaia dentro de segundos.

✶

Depois de viajar na velocidade da luz, eles chegam aos limites do sistema solar de Kara. Kyungsoo está acordado quando a câmara da _stasis_ recua e o permite respirar o ar limpo de seu quarto. Ele se senta, grogue, e topa com seu armário. A coisa que ele mais odeia sobre a _stasis_ é o medicamento colocado na atmosfera para impedir que os outros fiquem doentes e permaneçam dormindo. Para Kyungsoo, sempre faz ele se sentir horrível assim que ele deixa a câmara. Ele estará bem logo, no entanto. Os efeitos tendem a desaparecer consideravelmente rápido desde que ele não se esforce muito.

O Comandante Chefe endireita os broches no lado esquerdo do peito e coloca seu chapéu. Seu uniforme branco parece claro demais para ele no momento, mas ele terá que lidar com isso. Talvez se ele não olhar para baixo, para si mesmo, ele ficará bem.

Kyungsoo marcha para fora de seu quarto e pelo corredor até a cabine de comando da nave, seus sapatos provocando um ruído seco no chão de metal enquanto ele anda. Ele passa por alguns membros de sua equipe no caminho, sorrindo quando eles batem continência. Ele alcança o elevador e pressiona a mão no _scanner_ na parede. O elevador o reconhece e imediatamente se move, as portas abrindo pouco depois para mostrar a visão de 180 graus na cabine de comando. Ele limpa a garganta e Minseok se levanta de sua posição na cadeira de Kyungsoo.

“Comandante Chefe no convés.”

Todos param o que estão fazendo e se levantam, cada um deles batendo continência. Kyungsoo acena. “Fiquem à vontade.” A equipe abaixa as mãos e se senta novamente, continuando o trabalho que estavam previamente fazendo antes que Kyungsoo entrasse. O Comandante Chefe segue seu caminho até Minseok.

“Bom dia, Comandante Chefe. Você dormiu bem?”

Kyungsoo ri. “Sim. Era definitivamente algo do qual eu precisava depois do dia que nós estamos tendo.”

Minseok sorri de canto. “Eu tenho que concordar com você nessa, senhor.”

Kyungsoo olha pelas largas janelas e nota que nada está se movendo. “Nós paramos?” Ele semicerra os olhos e percebe que Kara está a uma distância mínima.

“Isso é o mais perto que podemos chegar com o SS-Pytheas. A Agência Intergalática desligou nossos propulsores e está segurando a nave no lugar. Eu conversei brevemente com os superiores que administram essa área e eles disseram que permitiriam que eu e você fôssemos até a prisão para uma visita breve ao prisioneiro, mas nossa nave e nosso pessoal devem ficar na fronteira do sistema solar.”

O complexo de segurança máxima em Kara é onde a Agência Espacial mantém os piores criminosos da galáxia, então Kyungsoo realmente não os culpa por tomar precauções tão extensas. Ele está surpreso que eles estejam até mesmo permitindo que Minseok vá junto com ele, sendo bem honesto. Novamente, as autorizações de segurança de Minseok são apenas alguns níveis abaixo das suas próprias.

O Comandante Chefe suspira. “Bem, vamos indo, então.”

Minseok ri. “Não exagere, Comandante. É só a AGEI. O que de tão ruim poderia acontecer?”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Nossas plataformas de postagem:
> 
> [Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1)   
>  [Wattpad](https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP)

Eles embarcam em uma nave de transporte que havia sido enviado pela instalação em Kara e se acomodam nos assentos confortáveis. Kyungsoo olha fixamente para os soldados que o observam de cima a baixo como um pedaço de carne. Ele tenta ignorá-los, mas assim que um deles lhe dá um sorriso desprezível, ele ataca, e ambos imediatamente se encolhem quando ele faz isso. No momento em que Kyungsoo termina seu sermão, ele está explodindo. Suas orelhas estão vermelhas e ele tem uma sensação irritante fervendo na boca do estômago. Os soldados correm para outra parte do pequena nave quando ele volta para o seu lugar ao lado de Minseok, bufando de frustração. Este último apenas ri.

Kyungsoo o encara. “O que é tão engraçado?”

Minseok afaga sua coxa. “Dá um tempo pra eles, Soo. A maioria das espécies deste lado da galáxia provavelmente nunca viu um humano antes. Você é exótico pra eles.”

“Exótico minha bunda,” ele resmunga. “Esses bastardos escamosos precisam aprender a como manter seus paus no lugar.”

Dentro do que parece um par de horas, eles chegam à instalação. Kyungsoo sente seu coração pular em sua garganta enquanto ele e Minseok se levantam para agradecer ao piloto por vir buscá-los. Quando eles saem, Kyungsoo se certifica de manter a cabeça erguida e os ombros para trás. O Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico não é exatamente muito respeitado por aqui, então ele tem que tentar o seu melhor para parecer autoritário.

Um soldado está esperando por ele na saída do hangar, sua arma pendurada no peito e sua postura alerta. Quanto mais próximo o humano fica, melhor ele pode ver aquele brilho familiar da insígnia da Agência Espacial Governamental Intergaláctica descansando no peito do outro. Ele cumprimenta Kyungsoo com certa rigidez, mas o Comandante Chefe passa por ele sem dizer uma palavra. Ele não está aqui para bancar o bonzinho e agir falsamente com alguém que ele sabe que não o quer lá.

Minseok oferece ao soldado um sorriso cauteloso, mas lisonjeiro, e se aproxima de seu comandante. Enquanto caminham pelos corredores principais, seguindo as indicações para as celas, ambos ouvem guardas e outros soldados cochichando sobre o novo prisioneiro, que ele tem olhos e pele que mudam de cor, tão impenetráveis quanto rocha.

Kyungsoo olha para Minseok. “Eu preciso que você ligue para a sede e peça um mandado para transferir o prisioneiro para a nossa custódia enquanto vou encontrá-lo.”

Minseok olha em volta. “Você acha que ele é um Daknae?” Ele sussurra.

Kyungsoo lambe os lábios. “Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu tenho a sensação de que vamos levá-lo de volta ao SS-Pytheas conosco. Se ele tem olhos que mudam de cor, então...”

Minseok tira o _earpiece_ do bolso e o liga. “Vou fazer a ligação. Você vai encontrá-lo.”

Kyungsoo acena e continua em sua jornada sozinho. Eventualmente, ele alcança as celas, exibindo suas credenciais aos guardas e exigindo que o deixem passar. Eles olham um para o outro com hesitação, mas permitem sua passagem, apontando docilmente na direção do prisioneiro que ele está procurando.

Kyungsoo vira na esquina e percebe outro guarda da prisão segurando uma bandeja com o que parecem ser armas deformadas, como se alguém as tivesse pegado e usado toda a sua força para apunhalá-las contra a parede. É quando ele se lembra dos outros por quem ele havia passado antes, falando sobre o novo prisioneiro ter uma pele impenetrável. Os olhos de Kyungsoo se iluminam em fúria e ele caminha em direção à cela de retenção que ele buscava. A guarda do lado de fora lhe dá um olhar cauteloso.

“Comandante Chefe Do?”

Os olhos de Kyungsoo se estreitam. 

“Eu gostaria de ver o prisioneiro.”

A guarda morde o lábio.

"O diretor da prisão está lá dentro no momento, então se você pudesse apenas esperar aqui-”

“Comandante Chefe!”

Kyungsoo empurra a mulher e abre a porta da cela, a porta de metal dando um poderoso baque quando atinge a parede. O diretor da prisão gira sobre seus calcanhares, algum tipo de faca em sua mão. Kyungsoo pode dizer que o homem está furioso por ter sido interrompido, mas ele se sente irritado com a visão das contusões do prisioneiro e pequenos cortes em todo o seu torso nu. Suas mãos estão acorrentadas à parede e seus tornozelos estão algemados ao chão. Seu cabelo loiro platinado está emaranhado na testa e ele estava respirando pesadamente. O prisioneiro levanta a cabeça e olha para Kyungsoo com um olhar vazio, mas o Comandante Chefe pode ver um pequeno traço de ouro girando em sua íris.

“Quem diabos é você?” O diretor da prisão cospe.

Kyungsoo range os dentes, secretamente feliz por Minseok não estar aqui, porque este lugar provavelmente teria sido transformado no Polo Norte em questão de segundos. “Comandante Chefe Do do Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico. O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo com esse homem?”

O diretor não recua ao ouvir o título de Kyungsoo. Em vez disso, ele lhe oferece um sorriso arrogante. “Esse homem é um membro suspeito da rebelião. Estou apenas tentando obter informações dele.”

“Bem, pode apostar que você não colocará nem mais um dedo nele, porque, a partir de agora, ele está sob minha custódia. Além disso, da última vez que verifiquei, machucar aqueles que são de uma raça rara ou extinta é ilegal pelo decreto da Agência Governamental Espacial Intergaláctica.” Com isso, o diretor da prisão engole em seco. O prisioneiro levanta uma sobrancelha e ajusta sua postura um pouco, as correntes sacudindo levemente enquanto ele faz isso. 

“E-eu não fui informado de que este homem é de uma raça em extinção. Que prova você tem disso?”

“Se você quiser meu relatório, terei prazer em enviá-lo para você quando terminar. Mas, por enquanto, eu não preciso de provas.” A verdade é que ele não tem nenhuma prova física. Ele só acredita que este homem é um Daknae. Tudo aponta para isso. Não há como ele estar errado.

O diretor da prisão fica atordoado por alguns momentos pela resposta de Kyungsoo antes de ceder. Ele coloca a faca na pequena mesa no canto da sala e olha para o Comandante Chefe. “Vamos preencher a papelada, então?”

Os olhos de Kyungsoo se estreitam em suspeita. Houve casos em que as instalações de segurança máxima em Kara fizeram alguns trabalhos muito suspeitos. Uma história que ele leu foi que alguém estava tentando transferir um prisioneiro para uma segurança de ameaça menor e, enquanto eles estavam discutindo as ações necessárias para fazê-lo, o prisioneiro foi misteriosamente ‘morto por outro detento.’ Coisas feitas em Kara são conhecidas pela falta de moralidade, especialmente no tratamento de prisioneiros, então normalmente ninguém sai depois que eles chegam. De jeito nenhum ele vai deixar isso acontecer agora.

Kyungsoo dá um sorriso firme. “Meu colega está esperando por você lá fora. Eu apreciaria se você deixasse as chaves das algemas do prisioneiro na mesa antes de ir.” O diretor não hesita em encarar Kyungsoo com raiva, mas faz o obedece de qualquer maneira. Com um último olhar para o homem acorrentado à parede, o diretor sai da sala, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Kyungsoo olha para o homem à sua frente, o prisioneiro encarando-o duramente em resposta. As mechas de prata no cabelo dele apontam em diferentes direções, aparentemente molhadas de suor em algumas partes mais próximas da raiz. Sua pele é um caramelo claro, mesmo em seu peito, e seu corpo é magro e tonificado. O que mais se destaca para o Comandante Chefe é o queixo afiado que apenas faz o outro parecer ainda mais delicado, mas ele sabe que não. Ele é provavelmente mais forte do que parece.

Os olhos do prisioneiro são um tipo estranho de preto profundo, lembrando Kyungsoo do oceano aberto na calada da noite de volta à Terra. Perigoso e imprevisível. ‘ _Estranho_ ’, Kyungsoo pensa consigo mesmo. ‘ _Os olhos de um Daknae devem ser brilhantes da cor de suas emoções.’_

Se não fosse pelos outros guardas sussurrando sobre olhos que mudam de cor e pele dura como pedra, então Kyungsoo teria definitivamente pensado que este homem era humano.

O Comandante Chefe dá um passo à frente e o outro homem solta um grunhido baixo de aviso, feroz e profundo. Kyungsoo ergue as mãos no ar. “Eu não estou aqui para te machucar. Estou aqui para te levar para longe deste lugar. Eu não tenho certeza se você é ou não parte da rebelião, mas apenas saiba que a minha agência não se importará com isso, desde que você não nos exploda novamente.” Kyungsoo tenta fazer piada para arrancar algum tipo de emoção do outro, mas ele continua lhe dando um olhar entediado.

O Comandante Chefe inclina a cabeça e morde o lábio. ‘ _Talvez ele não possa me entender.’_ Seus pensamentos voltam para o porquê de o diretor da prisão estar torturando-o, mesmo que não haja nenhuma evidência circunstancial de que esse homem esteja ligado à rebelião.

Ele se vira e abre a porta, surpreendendo a guarda do outro lado. “Posso perguntar por que o diretor estava torturando esse homem?” Ele tenta manter a voz suave, já que a mulher parece estar excessivamente ansiosa. 

Os punhos da guarda em sua arma tensionam e ela visivelmente endurece. “P-porque ele está ligado à rebelião, senhor.”

Kyungsoo levanta uma sobrancelha. “Mentir para um Comandante de qualquer tipo é um crime. Espero que você saiba isso.”

Ela engole em seco, seus olhos correndo de um lado para o outro para ver se alguém está por perto, mas eles estão sozinhos. Ela se aproxima de Kyungsoo e diz baixinho: “O prisioneiro tentou beijar o diretor, senhor.”

Os olhos do Comandante Chefe se iluminam em compreensão. “Obrigado. Eu vou me certificar de não contar a ninguém, para o caso de isso lhe trazer problemas.”

A guarda lhe dá um sorriso grato enquanto ele fecha a porta mais uma vez. Ele se vira para olhar para o prisioneiro que está com os olhos fechados e a cabeça inclinada para o lado. ‘ _Ele deve estar exausto’_ , Kyungsoo pensa.

Rapidamente, Kyungsoo pega as chaves da mesa. Quando ele está em frente ao homem, ele começa a libertar seus braços e pernas. O homem bronzeado olha para ele com ligeira curiosidade, mas ainda não diz nada. Suas amarras deslizam, aterrissando no chão com um desagradável baque, e ele esfrega os pulsos. O homem faz contato visual com Kyungsoo novamente, desta vez uma pequena pontada de hesitação em sua postura.

“Você não pode me entender, não é?” Kyungsoo pergunta suavemente. Quando o prisioneiro não reage às suas palavras e, em vez disso, olha para seus lábios, as suspeitas de Kyungsoo são confirmadas.

Para algumas raças, as línguas são uma característica que pode literalmente ser passada de uma pessoa para outra através de algum tipo de conexão. Kyungsoo viu isso algumas vezes no passado, quando ele estava tendo sua aula de Comportamento Racial na faculdade. Alguns são capazes de falar uma língua depois de simplesmente beijar a outra pessoa. Kyungsoo não sabe exatamente como isso funciona, mas ele se lembra de seu professor explicando que o cérebro de outras espécies pode funcionar em diferentes padrões. Diferente de um humano, que tem que passar a maior parte da vida para aprender uma ou duas línguas e se condicionar a ter um vocabulário apropriado, outras são capazes de aprender em segundos conectando-se com a pessoa com quem estão tentando aprender. Ele acredita que o prisioneiro na frente dele se enquadra nessa categoria.

O Comandante Chefe se sente corando com o pensamento. Para os humanos, beijar ainda é considerado um ato de intimidade e afeto. No entanto, Kyungsoo supõe que neste momento ele estaria beijando um objeto de sua afeição. Ele ama o seu trabalho e, de certa forma, o homem à sua frente faz parte do seu trabalho. Pelo menos, ele parece relativamente seguro, ao contrário de algumas espécies que ele encontrou no passado. Ele só espera que ele não tenha uma língua de navalha ou algo assim.

Kyungsoo se aproxima cada vez mais até que seus narizes estejam se encostando. O prisioneiro parece entender o que o Comandante Chefe está tentando sugerir, que não há problema em beijá-lo, mas ele ainda parece inseguro. Kyungsoo realmente não poderia culpá-lo depois de toda a tortura pela qual ele passou.

O humano toma a iniciativa e se inclina para a frente. Ele está agradavelmente surpreso com a suavidade dos lábios e se sobressalta levemente quando os braços fortes envolvem a sua cintura, arrastando-o para mais perto até que seus corpos fiquem rentes um contra o outro. Seu coração quase pula de seu peito quando ele sente uma língua molhada cutucando seus lábios e fazendo o caminho para dentro de sua boca. Kyungsoo sente o instinto de se afastar, mas ele não sabe exatamente de quão profundo é o beijo que o outro precisa para que isto funcione corretamente.

Então, em poucas palavras, é assim que Do Kyungsoo, Comandante Chefe da SS-Pytheas, acaba com uma língua guela abaixo por um membro de uma raça alienígena. O pensamento de que talvez ele deva beijar de volta, que isso pode ser algum tipo de demonstração de dominação, cruza sua mente. Ele começa a mexer a língua também, empurrando e girando ao redor da do prisioneiro. O homem apenas cantarola e sorri para o beijo, invertendo suas posições e empurrando Kyungsoo contra a parede da cela.

Kyungsoo interrompe o beijo quando ele engasga de dor pela força, estremecendo ligeiramente quando sua omoplata começa a doer de modo latente. Ele está ofegante quando olha para o outro com um olhar perplexo, recebendo nada além de olhos verdes brilhantes e brincalhões e um largo sorriso de satisfação. Kyungsoo está momentaneamente distraído com a beleza dos olhos do outro, vários tons de verde rodopiando ao redor das pupilas em movimentos deslizantes. Tudo o que ele consegue pensar nesse exato momento é que esse homem definitivamente tem que ser um Daknae.

“Hmmm, você tem um gosto maravilhoso.” Kyungsoo pisca. “Seus lábios são muito bonitos também. Se importa se eu tiver outro beijo, querido?” O Daknae ronrona.

Kyungsoo gagueja, mas se reajusta. “Meu nome é Do Kyungsoo, Comandante Chefe da SS-Pytheas. Eu estou com o Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico. Eu vim para tirá-lo daqui, então a partir de agora meu pessoal e eu estaremos cuidando de você.”

O Daknae ainda olha brincalhão para ele, o verde brilhante de suas íris espalhando-se para a pele ao redor dos olhos, quase como eletricidade brilhando na borda e misturando com o tom caramelo de seu rosto. “Você sabe, eu retiro minha declaração anterior. Seus lábios não são a única coisa bonita. Humano, certo? Mm, nunca beijei um humano antes. Diga-me, todo o seu povo gosta de se aproveitar de uma pobre alma que foi injustamente aprisionada e torturada? Que fetiche estranho.” Ele diz, pensativo.

Kyungsoo engasga de horror. “E-eu não estava me aproveitando de você! Eu estava ajudando você a entender minha língua.”

O Daknae sorri novamente. “Então você empurrando sua língua na minha garganta estava me ajudando a entender sua língua?”

"Você fez isso comigo primeiro." Kyungsoo diz incisivamente.

“Como eu disse, você tem um gosto bom. E eu, hein? Eu também tenho um gosto bom?” Kyungsoo cora, mas balança a cabeça.

“Eu não vou fazer isso.”

“Fazer o que, meu querido Comandante Chefe?”

“Ficar aqui e ter essa conversa sem sentido com você.”

O Daknae ri, acariciando a clavícula de Kyungsoo com o polegar. É nesse momento que Kyungsoo percebe que ele ainda está preso contra a parede, o corpo do outro pressionado contra o seu. “Mm, mas estou adorando essa conversa sem sentido com você. Então, novamente, estou perfeitamente satisfeito em continuar de onde paramos, se preferir fazer isso.”

A expressão do outro é perversa quando ele se inclina o suficiente para ficar a um fio de cabelo de distância de seus lábios. Kyungsoo engasga levemente quando a pressão é aplicada à clavícula por dedos longos e finos. O Daknae apenas cantarola, os olhos verdes focados em seus próprios dedos espalhados pela base do pescoço do humano.

“Uma coisa tão delicada.” Ele olha para cima e trava olhares com Kyungsoo. "Eu sou Kim Jongin. Eu realmente não tenho um título impressionante como Comandante Chefe. No entanto, acho que ser o último sobrevivente de uma raça extinta seja suficiente, mas você já sabia disso, não é?”

Os olhos de Jongin estão brilhando com algo que Kyungsoo realmente não consegue entender. Algo semelhante ao mal.

Kyungsoo olha longa e duramente para ele. “Você foi a razão pela qual eu sempre senti que estava sendo observado em Dakartius, não é?”

Os olhos de Jongin rapidamente se apagam, a cor escura deslizando até engolir qualquer vestígio de verde. Até mesmo as faíscas verdes na pele ao redor de seus olhos diminuem até desaparecerem. “O que você sabe sobre Dakartius que lhe dá o direito de apenas dar seu nome a algum planeta fraco e desprezível?” Jongin zomba.

Kyungsoo pisca, um vinco fazendo o caminho entre suas sobrancelhas. “Mas Jongdae disse que seu povo o chamou de Dakartius-”

Os dedos de Jongin deslizam para cima até que estejam enrolados na traquéia do Comandante Chefe. Ele começa a apertar levemente, o suficiente para fazer Kyungsoo chiar e engasgar. O Daknae inclina a cabeça para o lado, olhos negros olhando diretamente em sua alma. “É tão estranho. Os seres humanos são considerados alguns dos seres mais fortes da galáxia, mas mesmo assim você está aqui, lutando para ficar consciente enquanto eu mal seguro você.” Jongin estala a língua. “Patético.”

Kyungsoo arranha os braços do outro. “Por favor,” ele ofega, “solte.”

Jongin faz como mandado imediatamente e sai do espaço pessoal de Kyungsoo. O Comandante Chefe toma goles gulosos de ar e olha com raiva para o Daknae, observando seus movimentos. Ele pode ver uma mensagem clara sendo silenciosamente transmitida através desses olhos escuros.

_‘Não fale sobre coisas que você nem entende.’_

Quando Kyungsoo finalmente se orienta, ele olha para os pés. Ok, ele meio que mereceu. Ele esqueceu momentaneamente que não tem ideia do que pode ou não ofender o outro, então ele deve formular suas perguntas com cuidado. Honestamente, você não pode culpá-lo pelo deslize. Ele está tão acostumado a lidar com culturas que já estão extintas e que não podem responder que isso é como um novo mundo para ele. Ter um membro vivo da raça que ele está encarregado de estudar é como um lobo em pele de cordeiro. Ele vai ter que se desculpar com Jongin mais tarde por ultrapassar seus limites.

No entanto, a parte mais racional (ou irracional, considerando que geralmente é o que alimenta seu temperamento quando ocasionalmente explode) de seu cérebro diz que o Daknae ultrapassou muitos limites também ao tentar desorientar o Comandante Chefe com o beijo deles. Nesse caso, eles poderiam ser considerados iguais.

Kyungsoo respira fundo. Ele deveria simplesmente deixar pra lá e seguir em frente antes de ser enforcado de novo.

Jongin tem um sorriso divertido em seu rosto, o verde-floresta voltando aos olhos dele mais uma vez. “Você terminou com o seu monólogo interior, Comandante Chefe?”

Kyungsoo de alguma forma sabe profundamente em seu coração que o Daknae se referindo a ele por seu título é uma maneira de zombar dele, mas ele o ignora por enquanto. Ele prefere se concentrar em tirá-lo da prisão o mais rápido possível.

“Deixe-me ligar para o meu colega para que eu possa tirar você deste lugar.” Kyungsoo está começando a ter uma dor de cabeça do cheiro carregado de toda a prisão e ele tem certeza que Jongin deve estar cansado apesar de ser tão atrevido.

Jongin lhe dá um olhar estranho, como se ele estivesse surpreso que Kyungsoo se importasse em tirá-lo daqui tão rapidamente. Porém, desaparece num instante, o olhar aborrecido aparecendo novamente. “Para te tirar daqui, você quer dizer.”

Kyungsoo pausa com seu _earpiece_ na mão. “Quero dizer, eu _amo_ estar em uma instalação de segurança máxima em um dos planetas mais quentes do setor tanto quanto qualquer outro, mas agora você tem prioridade. Eu vim para pegar você, então é claro que vou fazer de tudo para te tirar daqui o mais rápido possível.” Ele deixa de fora a parte de Jongin basicamente estar atrás das linhas inimigas, o que é um dos principais motivos por trás de ter ele longe deste lugar o mais rápido e cedo possível. O Daknae provavelmente não se importaria em saber disso.

O olhar de Jongin é pesado e calculista. Kyungsoo tenta não encolher sob ele.

O Comandante Chefe ativa o pequeno pedaço de tecnologia em sua mão, prendendo-o ao ouvido e batendo no monitor de pulso. É pequeno e estranhamente parece um relógio para ele, mas serve como uma ferramenta de comunicação. Ele envia um ping para Minseok, o outro pegando rapidamente.

_“Sim, Comandante Chefe?”_

“Nós temos a autorização necessária para transferir o prisioneiro para nossa custódia?” Jongin faz um som de escárnio ao fundo, mas quando Kyungsoo se vira para olhar para ele, é como se o outro não tivesse sequer se movido. Seu olhar ainda está descansando pesadamente em Kyungsoo, irritantemente intenso.

“O Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico nos deu o aval para trazê-lo aos nossos cuidados sem um mandado, senhor. A papelada será tratada mais tarde. Você poderia imaginar minha surpresa, quando o diretor da prisão concordou facilmente com esses termos. Ele parece muito ansioso para deixar o prisioneiro ir.”

“Sim, bem, eu tive que lembrá-lo sobre as repercussões de prejudicar um indivíduo de uma raça rara ou extinta.”

Minseok fica quieto do outro lado por alguns segundos. “ _Então ele é mesmo um deles_?”

“Vamos discutir isso no caminho de volta ao SS-Pytheas. Por enquanto, por favor, prepare nossa nave de partida. Eu vou levar Jongin para fora agora.”

Minseok responde um curto ‘sim, senhor’ e termina a ligação. Kyungsoo retira o dispositivo e o coloca no bolso. Ele olha para Jongin, cujos brilhantes olhos verdes parecem acentuar seu sorriso maroto. Kyungsoo limpa a garganta, sem entender a expressão do outro.

“Podemos?”

Os olhos de Jongin analisam sua figura e param em sua bunda. ‘ _Ah,’_ Kyungsoo pensa, ‘ _é por isso_ ’. Jongin inclina a cabeça, os olhos brilhando em malícia mais uma vez. “Lidere o caminho, meu querido Comandante Chefe.”

Kyungsoo range os dentes, sabendo que o outro está observando sua bunda balançar enquanto caminham pelos corredores da prisão, passando por outras celas pelo caminho. Jongin fica em silêncio atrás dele, o sorriso aumentando quando Kyungsoo lhe dá um olhar. Se é assim que vai ser lidar diariamente com o Daknae, ele não tem certeza de quanto tempo vai conseguir controlar seu temperamento.

✶

Eventualmente, eles chegam ao hangar da nave e encontram Minseok, que está conversando brevemente com o diretor da prisão. Kyungsoo dá ao diretor um aceno firme e está prestes a agradecer-lhe por sua cooperação, mas ele vê o outro ficando pálido. Seu rosto faz parecer que ele está com prisão de ventre, ficando vermelho-vivo. A princípio, o Comandante Chefe acha que está sendo direcionado a ele, mas percebe que ele está olhando por cima de seu ombro. Kyungsoo se vira para encontrar Jongin mandando beijos para o outro homem, um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

Kyungsoo se volta para o diretor e fica em frente ao Daknae para bloqueá-lo da linha de visão do outro. “Obrigado por trabalhar conosco. É muito apreciado. Estaremos indo agora.” Sem realmente pensar nas repercussões, ele agarra o braço de Jongin levemente e o traz para dentro da nave de transporte antes que ele possa irritar ainda mais o diretor. Para sua surpresa, o Daknae se deixa arrastar, rindo baixinho das ações do Comandante Chefe. Minseok segue atrás deles, olhos curiosos observando os dois interagirem.

Quando a porta da nave começa a fechar, Jongin olha para Minseok a sua direita, redemoinhos verdes se misturando com um brilho dourado em seus olhos. "Olha só, como você é fofo."

Minseok pisca e olha para Kyungsoo. "Ele fala a nossa língua?"

Kyungsoo tenta lutar contra o rubor se espalhando em suas bochechas. "Sim. Ele não falava, inicialmente.” Minseok deu um zumbido de compreensão antes de olhar de volta para Jongin.

"Eu sou o tenente Kim Minseok. Eu sou o braço direito do Comandante Chefe Do, então se você precisar de alguma coisa, é só me avisar.”

Jongin morde o lábio e zumbe. "Eu sou Kim Jongin. É bom conhecer o capanga do Comandante Chefe. Tenho certeza que vamos nos dar muito bem.”

Minseok dá um leve sorriso. “Eu espero que sim”.

O único problema que Kyungsoo percebeu sobre Minseok é que ele pode ser uma pessoa muito séria. Com isso dito, o sarcasmo realmente não chega fácil para ele e, a menos que você expresse isso claramente, ele não saberá a diferença entre um insulto e um elogio. Ele chega a entender um pouco do humor de Kyungsoo, mas na maioria das vezes ele fica confuso sempre que o humano tenta brincar consigo.

Jongin olhou para ele por alguns segundos antes de olhar para Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo apenas balança a cabeça e Jongin parece receber a mensagem. O Daknae, em vez disso, passa a olhar em volta do pequeno espaço da nave.

Minseok pigarreia para chamar sua atenção mais uma vez. "Primeiro de tudo, eu queria te dar uma muda de roupa desde que eu tenho certeza que você não quer andar sem camisa a viagem inteira." Jongin inclinou a cabeça, mas pegou as roupas oferecidas a ele.

“Eu também estava me perguntando, Jongin, se você se importaria de fazer uma pequena entrevista para nós enquanto viajamos de volta para o SS-Pytheas. Nossa pesquisa sobre o seu povo chegou a um beco sem saída, especialmente depois que você explodiu a cidade e tudo mais. Seria ótimo se você pudesse nos fornecer algumas respostas.”

Kyungsoo se encolhe no momento em que Minseok para de falar, olhando para Jongin cautelosamente. O pequeno espaço deste nave definitivamente não é o lugar que ele quer estar se Jongin decidir ficar violento e tentar ferir Minseok. No entanto, tudo o que ele vê é um sorriso apertado fazendo o seu caminho em seu rosto. Seus olhos foram de um verde-floresta puro para um círculo azul-gelo ao redor da borda de suas írises. "Por que não? Falar sobre a minha raça morta deve ser uma ótima maneira de passar o tempo, você não acha, Comandante Chefe? Me deixa quentinho e feliz só de pensar sobre isso.”

O olhar pesado de Jongin vira para Kyungsoo e o humano engole em seco. “Apenas se você estiver confortável, Jongin”, ele diz suavemente.

Jongin apenas agarra as roupas em suas mãos com força. "Eu vou me trocar e podemos começar." O Daknae começa a tirar suas roupas no local, fazendo com que o Comandante Chefe sugue o ar com força e vire de costas o mais rápido possível. Seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha e, quando olhou para Minseok, notou-o dando-lhe um olhar de julgamento e voltando a pegar suas anotações e pesquisas para conduzir a entrevista. Uma vez que ele tem tudo montado, ele pressiona o botão de gravação em seu monitor de pulso. Ele parece animado e Kyungsoo normalmente compartilharia de seu sentimento, mas ele realmente não gostou da aparência daquela cor azul-gelo deslizando nos olhos de Jongin.

Minseok gesticula para o assento à sua frente. “Por favor, sente-se.”

Kyungsoo se vira para trás para ver um Jongin completamente vestido fazendo o que ele disse, recostando-se confortavelmente e apoiando a cabeça na mão, braço na cadeira. Kyungsoo se senta ao lado de Minseok, não querendo realmente estar perto do Daknae caso eles façam as perguntas erradas. Ele também ainda está muito envergonhado por quase ver o outro nu. Chame-o de puritano, mas isso definitivamente não estava na agenda dele para hoje.

Minseok olha para ele com expectativa e Kyungsoo respira fundo. “Este é o Comandante Chefe Do Kyungsoo dos SS-Pytheas com o Tenente Kim Minseok entrevistando Kim Jongin, um membro de uma raça conhecida como Daknae. Antes de começarmos esta sessão, eu gostaria de deixar claro que Jongin tem o direito de escolher o que ele pode ou não responder.” Ele olha para ver Jongin batendo na mesa com impaciência. “Com isso, vamos começar.”

Minseok acena e olha para o Holopad em suas mãos. “Jongin, se você não se importa de eu perguntar imediatamente, por que você decidiu destruir a cidade do seu povo?”

Jongin agita seus cílios e dá um sorriso maroto. “Porque eu podia.”

Minseok e Kyungsoo piscam com a resposta direta. O tenente olha para o Holopad. “Certo. Hm...”

Kyungsoo percebe seu colega lutando para se recuperar do choque da resposta de Jongin, então ele decide contribuir também. Ele não sabe exatamente como fazer essas perguntas sem sair muito forte, mas ele percebe que está apenas improvisando. “Você sabe o que aconteceu com o resto do povo? Temos uma testemunha afirmando que eles estavam vivos e prosperando há algumas décadas.”

Jongin encolhe os ombros e olha para as unhas, limpando a sujeira presa embaixo. “Provavelmente mortos, pra ser sincero. Vidas são limitadas, mesmo para uma Daknae.”

Kyungsoo faz uma careta. “Embora isso possa ser verdade, ainda não faz sentido que a cidade inteira em Darkartius-” Jongin joga-lhe um olhar maníaco, “-quero dizer, em HR-224 - tenha simplesmente, de repente, ficado desabitada. Alguma coisa deu errado e seu povo apenas decidiu se levantar e ir embora?”

Jongin se inclina devagar, cruzando as mãos na mesa e olha diretamente para o Comandante Chefe. “Você já pensou, Kyungsoo, que talvez você esteja olhando para o que sobrou da minha raça? Hm? Que a resposta que você e sua equipe continuam buscando está te encarando neste exato momento?” Os olhos verdes do outro estão de volta e isso deixa Kyungsoo ainda mais confuso. Ele sabe, de fato, que o verde em seus olhos representa uma emoção lúdica, mas o que é remotamente lúdico sobre o assunto da possível extinção em massa de sua própria raça?

Os olhos de Kyungsoo estreitam, mas ele fica quieto. Minseok decide tentar continuar, apesar das respostas enigmáticas de Daknae. "Você pode nos contar um pouco sobre a cultura Daknae?"

A pergunta é boa, pois é muito vaga, mas possivelmente ajudará Kyungsoo e seu pessoal a entender alguns dos dados que descobriram no local da escavação. Jongin desviou o olhar do Comandante Chefe para o Tenente sentado ao lado dele. "Por onde começar? Hm”, ele bate no queixo e olha para o teto dramaticamente. “Bem, antes de tudo, temos tendências canibais. Devo entrar em detalhes? Veja, geralmente nós pegamos os fracos e idosos e os assamos em um grande fogo. Para ser honesto, eu prefiro quando alguns dos nossos filhos são levados e bem assados. A carne é sempre suculenta e macia. Geralmente um grande banquete acompanha depois também. É muito divertido! O que fazemos é drenar o sangue lentamente enquanto todos celebram e depois-”

Kyungsoo bate a mão na mesa, o som ecoando na tranquila nave de transporte e efetivamente corta Jongin. Minseok está sentado lá com a boca aberta em horror e até mesmo alguns dos soldados enviados para acompanhá-los de volta parecem extremamente desconfortáveis. Kyungsoo olha o Daknae diretamente em seus olhos, não mais temendo que o outro faria qualquer coisa contra ele. "Jongin, isso é verdade?"

Jongin apenas ri alto, batendo palmas para si mesmo enquanto o faz. “Olhe para os seus rostos! Isso é impagável!”

Minseok ainda está ostentando sua expressão horrorizada enquanto agarra seu Holopad com força, a risada de Jongin ecoando na atmosfera espessa. "Você desrespeitaria a memória do seu povo assim?" Sua voz sai como um mero sussurro.

O Daknae apenas ri para si mesmo. "Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que é da minha natureza ser um idiota?", Ele diz com um sorriso confiante e desafiador.

Kyungsoo aperta seu punho. "Estamos acabados por agora. Minseok termine a gravação, vamos tentar em algum outro momento." Os olhos de Jongin apenas brilham enquanto ele observa o Comandante Chefe guardar suas anotações e Holopad com raiva. Minseok faz o que ele manda e interrompe a gravação, recostando-se na cadeira e evitando contato visual com o Daknae.

A nave cai em um silêncio espesso. Kyungsoo sente que vai sufocar com isso, especialmente com Jongin ainda sentado em frente a ele, olhando Minseok e Kyungsoo com cuidado. Minseok olha para Kyungsoo. “Eu acho que... Eu acho que vou dormir, Comandante Chefe.”

Kyungsoo faz uma cara descontente. Ele deve estar se sentindo desconfortável com o silêncio também. “Vá. Eu te acordo quando chegarmos.”

Minseok acena e olha para Jongin brevemente antes de ficar confortável em seu assento e fechar os olhos. Kyungsoo olha para o Daknae também. “Você deveria dormir um pouco também, Jongin. Tenho certeza de que você está cansado.”

Os olhos de Jongin piscam verdes novamente e Kyungsoo está começando a pensar que esta é a sua cor padrão. “E perder a visão desses seus lábios deliciosos? Acho que não.”

Kyungsoo pressiona a ponte do nariz. Essa vai ser uma longa jornada de volta.

✶

Quando eles chegam ao SS-Pytheas, Jongin está olhando pela janela com uma admiração oculta. Seu rosto é impassível, mas Kyungsoo pode dizer pelos seus olhos mudando de cor que ele nunca viu uma nave como esta antes. Ele tenta não sorrir e estragar o momento.

Quando a nave balança um pouco conforme para no convés de embarque, Minseok se move um pouco, esfregando os olhos e piscando turvamente para o Comandante Chefe. "Chegamos?"

Kyungsoo acena. “Quando você estiver pronto nós vamos sair.”

Minseok suspira. “Me dê um tempo. Eu não acho que estou pronto para o caos que está prestes a acontecer.”

Kyungsoo solta um riso abafado. “Claro.” Ele levanta e se alonga, trazendo os braços acima da cabeça e suspirando contente com a sensação.

Jongin olha para ele. “Então, o que vai acontecer comigo?”

Kyungsoo inclina a cabeça. “O que você quer dizer?”

“Você tem uma cela esperando por mim na nave? Eu espero que você pelo menos me dê uma cama e não me acorrente na parede como o diretor da prisão. Foi uma experiência muito desagradável, para ser honesto.”

Kyungsoo pausa. Jongin realmente pensa que continuar sendo um prisioneiro? “Jongin, você não vai ser mantido em uma cela de prisão. Você é tão livre quanto qualquer outra pessoa nesta nave. Claro, ainda existem algumas restrições, mas isso é porque você não tem autorização, não porque você era um prisioneiro em Kara.”

Se o Daknae é surpreendido por este fato, ele não mostra isso. Nem mesmo seus olhos brilham com qualquer tipo de cor. Em vez disso, eles retornam para o mesmo preto escuro que Kyungsoo tinha visto quando se conheceram em sua cela.

"Bem, que anfitrião mais gracioso, não é mesmo, Comandante Chefe?”

Eles se encaram por alguns segundos antes de Minseok se levantar e bater palmas. “Ok, bem, eu tive o suficiente dessa tensão por hoje. Por que não vamos preparar a nave para deixar este lugar horrível de uma vez por todas?”

Kyungsoo não poderia concordar mais. Todos os três saem da nave de transporte e entram nos corredores principais do SS-Pytheas. Alguns do pessoal de Kyungsoo estão lá para recebê-lo de volta quando ele entra, mas a maioria deles fica quieta quando vêem Jongin, seus olhares misturados com um pouco de medo e curiosidade. Jongin olha para todos eles, um rosnado baixo borbulhando no fundo de sua garganta. Kyungsoo limpa a garganta e rapidamente os dispersa antes que qualquer coisa possa acontecer.

Um de seus pilotos se aproxima dele enquanto a multidão se dispersa e o informa de seu curso de ação para voltar à sua base de pesquisa no HR-2245. Kyungsoo se encolhe quando ele se lembra de que terá que pular para a velocidade da luz. Ele olha para Jongin, que está de olho nas paredes brancas do salão como se fossem atacá-lo de alguma forma. Como Jongin é um Daknae, e sua composição genética é totalmente desconhecida para o resto do universo, Kyungsoo não tem certeza se ele poderia ficar fora da stasis para o salto para a velocidade da luz. Dito isso, ele também não tem certeza se o corpo de Jongin aceitaria os anestésicos colocados nas câmaras para manter seus ocupantes dormindo durante a viagem. Por mais que ele queira confiar em Jongin, com a atitude sarcástica e o histórico de causar problemas a Kyungsoo e seu pessoal, o Comandante Chefe teme que tenha que dar a ele algum tipo de injeção que o impedirá de andar por aí no caso de ele sair de sua câmara de stasis enquanto todo mundo ainda estiver dormindo.

“Minseok, pode me entregar meu Holopad?” Minseok alcança o pequeno estojo e faz o que ele manda. Kyungsoo pega o objeto e digita seu código de segurança. Ele começa a escrever uma pequena nota para os trabalhadores na estação médica no convés inferior, contando-lhes sobre sua ideia de sedar o Daknae e mantê-lo em uma câmara de stasis lá. Quando é enviada, ele olha para cima para ver Jongin e Minseok olhando para ele com expectativa. “Minseok, leve Jongin até o posto médico. Eles devem ter minhas ordens no momento em que você chegar lá.” Ele olha para Jongin. “Eu tenho que falar com a minha equipe de navegação, então eu vou descer. Por favor, coopere com a equipe médica. Eles não vão te machucar, eu prometo.”

Jongin rola os olhos. “Sim, senhor.”

Um flash de agitação passa através do sistema de Kyungsoo, mas ele vai embora. Ficar bravo com o Daknae é provavelmente a pior coisa a fazer. Apesar do quão idiota é o outro, Kyungsoo realmente precisa tentar ter paciência. Há muitas coisas que ele ainda não entende sobre o outro homem e até que ele entenda, quem é ele para gritar com Jongin por se comportar da maneira que ele vem fazendo?

Minseok gentilmente dá um tapinha no ombro de Jongin. "Vamos. O posto médico é por aqui.” Sem luta, Jongin segue atrás do tenente em silêncio. Kyungsoo observa os dois desaparecerem na esquina antes de sair para o convés principal. O Comandante Chefe entra sozinho no elevador, pressionando a sua credencial de segurança e recostando-se nas grades quando a máquina começa a se mexer. Ele suspira. Com Jongin sendo do jeito que ele é, Kyungsoo se preocupa se vai levar muito tempo para o Daknae confiar nele e em seu pessoal o suficiente para ajudá-los.

Com toda a honestidade, Jongin não lhes deve nada. De fato, corrói o coração de Kyungsoo que ele esteja forçando o Daknae a entrar nessa bagunça. Ninguém sabe exatamente o que o outro passou, mas tudo o que Kyungsoo pode fazer é supor.

Ele supõe que Jongin não tem nada a perder, que é por isso que ele explodiu as cavernas de seu povo, mesmo sabendo que havia guardas fortemente armados por lá.

Ele supõe que Jongin está disposto a levar seus segredos para o túmulo. Por isso, Kyungsoo o respeita, mas ele deseja que ele possa diminuir esse fardo. O Comandante Chefe não tem segundas intenções e está até disposto a varrer tudo para debaixo do tapete se for preciso, mas sabe que isso pode nunca acontecer.

Ele também supõe que Jongin está totalmente sozinho e é por isso que ele está tentando afastar Kyungsoo e Minseok. Kyungsoo não é idiota. Ele está muito ciente de que Jongin só está cooperando agora para que ele possa pegar uma carona de graça para onde quer que ele vá. Kyungsoo ainda não está pronto, no entanto, para deixar o Daknae ir. Ele não consegue explicar, mas ele só quer ajudar.

Nunca antes Kyungsoo conheceu um membro vivo de uma raça que ele foi encarregado de estudar e ele ainda não consegue tirar o sentimento leviano de seu peito, apesar do quão idiota Jongin tem sido. Isso é importante para ele e, chame-o de egoísta, mas ele só quer saber tudo sobre o outro homem. Se ele nunca descobrir o que aconteceu com o resto do povo de Jongin, então que seja, mas ele só tem que entender o que faz Jongin ser do jeito que ele é.

Para fazer isso, porém, ele precisa estabelecer a confiança. Talvez o Daknae se sinta melhor se não precisar lidar com muita gente de uma vez só. Do jeito que ele grunhiu para os membros da equipe de Kyungsoo, o Comandante Chefe acha que ele provavelmente não se sairá bem com multidões. Então, talvez, apenas talvez, Kyungsoo consiga que ele saia da zona de conforto se forem apenas os dois. Ele se encolhe quando se lembra da quantidade de pessoas que precisa pegar no HR-2245, ainda mais deles estabelecidos de volta na base.

Tempo.

Ele precisa de tempo.

O elevador soa e ele sai, colocando seu chapéu branco liso.

"Comandante Chefe no convés." Todos se levantam e o saúdam, dando-lhe boas vindas de volta.

Kyungsoo sorri para eles. "Tenho uma ideia que gostaria de apresentar a todos vocês. Mas vocês não vão gostar.” Todos olham uns para os outros, curiosos e atentos ao que está por vir.

✶

"Eu disse fique longe de mim!"

Kyungsoo empalidece com o rugido vindo de dentro da estação médica, acelerando o passo quando ouve um barulho alto. Quando ele vira a esquina, ele é recebido com a visão de Minseok encostado a uma das camas do hospital, com diversos suprimentos médicos esparramados ao redor dele. Ele está gemendo de dor e segurando seu ombro. Kyungsoo olha para a direita e vê o peito de Jongin arfando, seus olhos num azul pálido penetrante.

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" O Comandante Chefe grita, sentindo-se um pouco culpado quando vê as enfermeiras pularem e continuarem a se esconder atrás das outras camas de hospital no canto.

Jongin move o olhar para ele, mostrando os dentes, soltando um rosnado animalesco. Por um momento, Kyungsoo é distraído pelos dentes do Daknae, pela maneira como eram visivelmente mais afiados que os de um humano. Eles não são tão afiados quanto os de Yuna, cujos dentes são como agulhas alinhadas em sua boca, em vez disso, eram apenas levemente pontiagudos nas extremidades. Tomara que ele não use a mordida como uma forma de defesa, porque Kyungsoo não teria chance.

Jongin aperta os punhos. “Se você acha que por um momento eu vou permitir que você me coloque para dormir, você está completamente errado. Eu me recuso a me tornar uma espécie de rato de laboratório para vocês.”

Kyungsoo range os dentes, mas tenta manter a calma. Então é disso que se trata. "Jongin, você não entende. Você tem que ser sedado para nós atingirmos a velocidade da luz-”

"Eu não sou idiota, Kyungsoo. Eu sei que você vai fazer testes em mim enquanto eu durmo. Pegar amostras de sangue ou o que quer que os fodidos do seu pessoal fazem. Não vai acontecer.” Jongin bate com o punho na câmara de _stasis_ ao lado dele, a máquina esmagada sob a força do golpe.

Kyungsoo sente seu olho tremer. ‘ _Super força. Ótimo._ ’

Minseok choraminga em algum lugar atrás dele e ele se vira para ajudá-lo a tentar se levantar. Quando o Comandante Chefe olha melhor, ele vê uma agulha saindo do bíceps superior de Minseok. Pelo olhar confuso no rosto do outro, deve ser o sedativo que era para Jongin. O tenente lhe oferece um olhar grogue. “Eu acho que este é o momento apropriado para usar aquele ditado terrestre que você me ensinou, Soo.”

Kyungsoo lhe dá um olhar preocupado. "Qual, Minseok?"

O último lhe dá um sorriso preguiçoso, os olhos ligeiramente fora de foco. “Eu não tô tão carente agora.”

Kyungsoo suspira. "Eu acho que você quer dizer que você ‘não está tão quente’ agora."

Minseok faz uma cara descontente e soluça. "A sala parece estar balançando para frente e para trás." Ele olha para a agulha saindo de seu braço. “Hey Soo, lembra daquela época na faculdade quando fomos para a Terra e fomos para aquela festa gigantesca? Eu ainda não entendi. Você disse que nós estávamos balançando, mas não havia balanços-”

"Ok, isso é o suficiente," ele olha para as enfermeiras encolhidas, em súplica. “Uma de vocês poderia ajudá-lo? Eu vou lidar com essa situação.” As enfermeiras olham para Jongin cautelosamente, o Daknae rosnando em retorno. As duas gritam e correm para Minseok para ajudá-lo a subir na cama, puxando a cortina para dar aos outros dois alguma privacidade.

Kyungsoo suspira e olha para Jongin suavemente. “Jongin, eu sei que você não confia em nenhum de nós, e eu não culpo você. Se eu fosse você, ficaria tão nervoso quanto.”

Jongin para de rosnar e mostrar os dentes. O azul pálido rodopiando em suas íris, no entanto, não diminui nem um pouco. Sua postura ainda é defensiva, mas ele não parece tão mau como quando Kyungsoo entrou pela primeira vez. Ele apenas olha para Kyungsoo em silêncio.

O Comandante Chefe umedece os lábios e olha para a câmara de _stasis_ danificada. Eles têm muitas a mais à bordo, mas ele sabe que Jongin vai continuar a lutar se eles tentarem colocá-lo em uma. Mesmo que eles consigam dominá-lo, Kyungsoo tem a sensação de que isso realmente estragaria a construção da confiança que ele quer construir com o Daknae.

Agora que ele pensa sobre isso, porém, sua câmara de _stasis_ é grande o suficiente para caber os dois e ninguém, exceto Minseok, tem a autorização para entrar em sua câmara de dormir, a menos que convidado de outra forma. Vendo como o tenente está definitivamente sem condições de fazê-lo, ninguém teria acesso a eles enquanto dormiam. Não que alguém saísse dos seus aposentos de qualquer forma, já que há penalidades que reforçam essa regra, mas Jongin provavelmente não acreditaria nele, mesmo que seja verdade.

Outra coisa boa sobre compartilhar uma _stasis_ com o Daknae é que ele não terá que ser sedado. Se Jongin tentar sair da câmara enquanto eles ainda estiverem na velocidade da luz, Kyungsoo saberá e será capaz de pelo menos monitorá-lo, porque Deus sabe que o Comandante Chefe não duraria em qualquer tipo de luta contra o outro.

O olhar de Jongin não enfraquece e ele nem sequer se encolhe quando Kyungsoo se aproxima. “Que tal você compartilhar minha câmara de _stasis_ comigo? Ninguém pode entrar no meu quarto sem permissão e, se algo acontecer, eu estarei lá para impedir.”

Jongin ainda não se move, o rosto tão vazio quanto antes.

“Jongin, nada vai acontecer com você enquanto dormimos. Você tem a minha palavra.”

O Daknae zomba. "Diz o homem que queria me dar um sedativo para que eu não pudesse andar."

Kyungsoo dá mais um passo. "Assim como você não tem nenhum motivo para confiar em nós, não temos nenhum motivo para confiar em você. Enquanto eu me importo com o seu bem-estar, Jongin, eu me preocupo com o meu pessoal ainda mais. Para eles, você é uma ameaça. Mesmo que eu saiba que isso não é verdade, eles estão com medo do que você pode fazer com eles depois do que você fez nas cavernas.”

Jongin pisca, a expressão vacilando ligeiramente. Kyungsoo continua, dando um último passo para que ele esteja diretamente na frente do outro homem. “Eu sei que isso é tudo desconhecido para você, mas você tem que confiar em mim por agora. Nada vai acontecer com você. Não haverão testes ou sedativos.”

Há silêncio por alguns segundos e Kyungsoo observa os olhos do Daknae rodopiarem com cores diferentes, obviamente emocionalmente confuso sobre o que ele deveria fazer. Kyungsoo dá-lhe um sorriso suave. "Deixe-me mostrar meu quarto, e então você pode decidir.”

Jongin dá um pequeno aceno de cabeça, seus olhos deslizando de volta para o preto vazio. Kyungsoo sente seus ombros cederem em alívio. Pelo menos o outro está de alguma forma cooperando, embora o Comandante Chefe tenha certeza de que não seria a última vez que veria o temperamento de Jongin.

Quando eles começam a sair da estação médica, Kyungsoo surge com a cabeça através das cortinas. Minseok está deitado na cama com a boca aberta de um jeito nada atraente, murmurando algo baixo. Quando Kyungsoo solta uma risada suave, a enfermeira olha para ele e dá um sorriso cansado. "Estamos prestes a movê-lo para outra câmara de _stasis_. Nós só queríamos dar a ele bastante líquido para que o corpo dele pudesse se livrar do sedativo de antes.”

Kyungsoo concorda enquanto observa a segunda enfermeira checar seus sinais vitais. “Obrigado por cuidar dele. Certifiquem-se de ambas entrarem nas câmaras de _stasis_ também. Espero que vocês tenham um bom sono.”

Ambas as enfermeiras estão sorrindo brilhantemente para ele. "Obrigada, Comandante Chefe," elas dizem em uníssono. Kyungsoo sorri antes de dar uma última olhada em Minseok e sair com Jongin em direção ao seu quarto.

Jongin apenas olha para ele estranhamente. "Você é tão gentil com eles."

Kyungsoo dá a ele seu sorriso em forma de coração característico. "Claro. Eles são como minha família neste nave. Na minha cultura, família é tudo, então nesse nave minha tripulação significa tudo para mim. Sem eles, não há eu, sabe?”

Jongin engole, olhando para o caminho a frente deles. "Família, hein?"

É retórico, ele sabe, mas Kyungsoo sente o desejo de continuar no tópico. No entanto, ele acha que há hora e lugar para isso e agora definitivamente não é a hora, nem o lugar. Ele tem sorte de Jongin ter uma conversa normal com ele, mesmo que o Daknae só tenha dito duas frases.

Qualquer coisa é melhor do que as provocações que Kyungsoo recebeu desde que se conheceram.

Eles logo se aproximam da porta de Kyungsoo e ele toca a tela próxima. Ela acende em um azul brilhante.

"Por favor, diga seu nome." Jongin pula levemente para a voz robótica e olha para ela cautelosamente.

“Do Kyungsoo, comandante da SS-Pytheas.”

Um barulho familiar foi ouvido. "Acesso concedido."

A porta se abre e Kyungsoo entra, gesticulando para Jongin fazer o mesmo. Uma vez que ambos estão dentro, a porta se fecha e tranca atrás deles. Jongin olha para a porta, um pequeno puxão no canto dos lábios. "Você tem que fazer isso toda vez que você vem aqui?"

Kyungsoo ri. "Sim. Mas poderia ser pior. As naves mais antigas possuíam um código específico que você precisava digitar sempre que entrasse em qualquer sala da nave. Confie em mim quando digo que definitivamente era uma merda.”

Jongin murmura e olha ao redor do quarto do humano. Kyungsoo se agita, empurrando de lado o desejo de limpar as pequenas bagunças que ele tem no chão e em sua mesa. Ele não estava exatamente esperando companhia.

Kyungsoo olha para o Daknae ao lado dele. "Então? O que você acha?"

Jongin fica quieto, mas caminha lentamente em direção à cama, olhando para a janela brevemente. "Onde está a câmara?"

“Ah, eu preciso pressionar alguns botões aqui- recue um pouco.” Jongin faz isso, observando como a cama de Kyungsoo desaparece e a câmara de _stasis_ toma seu lugar. Quando tudo está firmado, a sala fica silenciosa novamente. Kyungsoo fica ao lado dele e suavemente pergunta, "O que você está pensando?"

A expressão de Jongin permanece inabalável. "Estou pensando que realmente não quero fazer isso."

Kyungsoo está prestes a responder, mas seu monitor de pulso começou a vibrar. É a equipe de navegação ligando. Ele o tocou uma vez, uma mensagem aparecendo na pequena tela. Um dos membros notou que ele ainda não havia entrado em sua câmara e disse que eles iriam decolar em dez minutos. Engraçado, Kyungsoo estava tão envolvido em Jongin que ele nem ouviu o anúncio público.

O Comandante Chefe esfrega o rosto e dá a Jongin um olhar cansado. "Eu sei que você não quer fazer isso. _Eu_ não gosto de fazer isso, mas é contra as regras ficar fora da _stasis_ na velocidade da luz. Não é grande coisa. Tudo o que faz é forçá-lo a dormir e estabiliza a câmara para que seu corpo não seja afetado pelo salto.”

Jongin olha para a câmara com uma hesitação óbvia, mordendo o lábio. Kyungsoo ousadamente coloca a mão na parte inferior das costas do Daknae, o toque suave fazendo Jongin recuar um pouco. "Venha," Kyungsoo diz baixinho, "eu vou deixar você ficar com o travesseiro bom."

Jongin engole em seco e olha para Kyungsoo antes de assentir lentamente. "Ok," ele diz igualmente quieto. Kyungsoo se vira e o leva até a máquina, o humano subindo primeiro e o Daknae logo em seguida. Quando ambos se deitam, Kyungsoo percebe que é um pouco mais apertado do que ele pensava originalmente, mas ele se sente satisfeito com o outro bem ao lado dele. Ele provavelmente se preocuparia demais se Jongin tivesse entrado em uma das outras câmaras de _stasis_.

Jongin parece excessivamente desconfortável, sua respiração acelerando quando o vidro se fecha sobre eles. Kyungsoo oferece o segundo travesseiro sob a cabeça e dá um sorriso gentil. “Vejo você quando acordarmos.

Jongin olha para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas, mas começa a entrar em pânico quando ouve os chiados e rangidos entrando pela câmara. Kyungsoo tenta se comunicar, mas ele já sente seus olhos ficando pesados e seus membros se tornando um peso morto.

✶

A primeira coisa que Kyungsoo registra quando começa a acordar é um cheiro rançoso que o lembra do velho sótão da casa de sua família, cheio de poeira e velhas relíquias há muito esquecidas. A segunda é a areia macia em que ele está deitado. Ele abre os olhos e respira fundo, mas tosse quando parte do sedimento ficou preso em sua garganta. Ele olha em volta, sem fôlego, sentindo pedaços de areia caírem pelas costas de seus cabelos.

Não havia nada além de areia e duas altas paredes erguendo-se sobre ele, ambas paralelas entre si para fazer algum tipo de caminho. Ele olhou para o caminho à sua frente e notou que uma leve neblina se instalou na área, parecendo muito mais grossa à distância. Ele olhou para trás também e foi recebido com o mesmo vazio de antes.

Kyungsoo tropeça um pouco quando se levanta, um pouco desorientado, mas se endireita. "Olá?", ele chama, não exatamente certo se ele quer uma resposta. Tudo o que ele ouve, no entanto, é a sua própria voz ecoando no vazio.

Ele direciona sua atenção para as paredes cinzentas em torno dele e passa os dedos sobre elas enquanto caminha. A superfície é lisa e brilhante, quase como aquela vista nas cavernas da cidade do Daknae. Ele raspa as unhas pela parede, sua expressão ficando mais curiosa quando ele vê que não havia marcas deixadas para trás. Ele olhou em volta para ver se ele poderia encontrar algo que pudesse lascá-la,, mas ele congelou quando ouviu passos distantes aproximando-se dele.

Ele prende a respiração quando uma forma encapuzada aparece à sua frente, aparentemente não se incomodando com a presença de Kyungsoo ali. Ele espera que a forma pare de andar e olhe para ele, mas ela não o faz, continuando seu caminho mesmo quando Kyungsoo acena timidamente. Ela está prestes a desaparecer de sua vista novamente quando Kyungsoo grita "Espere!" e corre atrás dela.

Quando ele a alcança, ele caminha ao lado, tentando dar uma olhada no que estava escondido sob o capuz que a forma estava usando. "Ei, você sabe onde eu estou?"

A figura não responde, apenas continua andando para frente com os ombros curvados. Kyungsoo faz um pequeno bico, mas permanece quieto, seguindo a figura no que parece ser um ciclo sem fim. Pelo que Kyungsoo pode perceber, onde quer que estejam é algum tipo de figura estranhamente moldada já que eles tinham se deparado com superfícies anguladas ao invés das paredes retas com as quais ele estava acostumado.

Ele está prestes a tentar falar com a figura novamente quando eles chegam a uma abertura estreita, a coisa entrando sem hesitação. Kyungsoo para na entrada e espia furtivo, vendo várias figuras vestidas com os mesmos mantos pretos como o que ele havia seguido. Ele engole em seco pela grande quantidade deles, uma pontada de inquietação surgindo sob sua pele diante da visão arrepiante de todos se amontoando em grupos diversos. Não houve sons a não ser por alguns murmúrios abafados e quando ele presta mais atenção, percebe um rosto familiar entre as multidões. Jongin está ajoelhado diante de uma figura particularmente frágil, com os olhos baixos enquanto sussurrava para aquilo.

Kyungsoo se aproxima um pouco para ter uma visão melhor, a movimentação sutil chamando a atenção de Jongin. O último levanta a cabeça e olha para Kyungsoo com um choque mal disfarçado. Mesmo dessa distância, o Comandante Chefe podia ver seus olhos brilhando num dourado brilhante. Jongin não perde tempo e imediatamente se levanta e avança em disparada, as espirais do azul pálido se misturando em suas íris e fazendo Kyungsoo chiar de medo.

Jongin agarra seu braço bruscamente e o arrasta para longe. Kyungsoo tenta não deixar o gemido escapar de seus lábios quando Jongin o aperta um pouco rude demais, mas ele falha. Jongin ignora, apenas parando quando eles tomam uma boa distância dos outros. Ele se vira, absolutamente furioso.

"Que porra você acha que está fazendo aqui?"

Kyungsoo engole em seco. "E-eu não sei. Eu acho que estou compartilhando um sonho com você.” Jongin olha intensamente para ele e Kyungsoo olha em volta com cautela. “É com isso que você sonha? Parece tão real.”

O dourado toma os olhos de Jongin mais uma vez enquanto ele processa a sinceridade de Kyungsoo. "Você quer dizer-"

“As câmaras de _stasis_ são destinadas a nos levar a um sono profundo, então temos a tendência de sonhar enquanto estamos nelas. Quando duas pessoas compartilham uma câmara de _stasis_ , seus sonhos podem às vezes se fundir.” Kyungsoo toca a parede de mármore mais próxima a ele, sentindo o toque frio contra as pontas dos dedos.

Jongin parece um pouco aliviado antes de seu olhar endurecer rapidamente. Ele se aproxima do Comandante Chefe e envolve seus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Seus corpos estão alinhados um contra o outro quando Jongin o puxa para perto e o agarra com força. Kyungsoo nem tem tempo para reagir antes de ouvir um estalo abafado em torno dele, começando a entrar em pânico enquanto ele está sendo envolto pela escuridão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Nossas redes sociais:
> 
> Para ficar por dentro das novidades: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/projetormr)  
> Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Nossas plataformas de postagem:
> 
> [Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1)   
>  [Wattpad](https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP)

Algo aveludado roça contra seus lábios, fazendo-o franzir as sobrancelhas. Ele sente um calor envolver a lateral de seu rosto e, quando começa lentamente a acordar, percebe que é uma mão. Os olhos de Kyungsoo tremem e se abrem para ver Jongin se inclinando e lentamente o beijando, os olhos do Daknae ligeiramente entreabertos, mas ambiciosos. Aquelas espirais esverdeadas em suas íris parecem fazer Kyungsoo acordar em um solavanco mais rápido do que qualquer dose de expresso que já tomou na vida.

O Comandante Chefe grita e rasteja para longe, quase caindo da câmara se não fosse por Jongin agarrar seu pulso a tempo. Kyungsoo olha para ele, olhos arregalados.

“Por que… Você acabou de...?”

Jongin sorri pretensioso com a voz esbaforida do outro, obviamente satisfeito com o quão perturbado Kyungsoo ficou. Ele dá de ombros em resposta, se levantando para esticar seus braços acima da cabeça. Kyungsoo encara os músculos flexionados de Jongin embaixo de sua camisa apertada e cora, se repreendendo mentalmente.

O que há de errado com ele?

Kyungsoo balança a cabeça para afastar seus pensamentos e desliza para fora da câmara, andando até a pequena cômoda colocada na parede mais próxima. Jongin observa enquanto ele traz alguns conjuntos de roupa, olhando-o desconfiado quando o Comandante Chefe se vira para encará-lo.

Kyungsoo limpa a garganta. “Hm, talvez elas não sirvam bem, mas é o suficiente até que eu consiga encontrar algo do seu tamanho.” Ele estende a camisa e a calça de moletom para Jongin cuidadosamente. “Você pode tomar um banho primeiro, se quiser. Eu não preciso estar em serviço agora mesmo, então...” Ele se repreende mentalmente por soar tão _não-profissional_ , mas ele não consegue evitar, não quando ainda tem a sensação persistente dos lábios do Daknae em sua mente.

Jongin sorri e envolve seus braços em torno da cintura de Kyungsoo, os cantos dos olhos brilhando. Kyungsoo tenta lutar contra o rubor tomando conta de seu rosto, mas falha miseravelmente. “Por que não tomamos um banho juntos, meu querido Comandante Chefe? Você sabe, como medida protetiva.” Jongin tem um sorriso perverso em seu rosto que faz o humano engasgar na sua própria saliva.

“Por mais, uh, _responsável_ que isso soe, eu acredito que a nave tenha um abastecimento suficiente de água para nós dois, então você deveria ir sem mim.” Ele escapa de maneira hábil para fora do aperto de Jongin e se afasta até que eles estejam pelo menos a alguns centímetros de distância. Jongin apenas ri em silêncio, jogando suas roupas por cima do ombro.

“Bem, é uma pena. Eu adoraria ver esse seu corpo glorioso despido.”

Por fim, Kyungsoo realmente engasga, cuspindo palavras sem sentido enquanto o Daknae apenas dá um sorriso vitorioso e vai até o banheiro. Quando a porta automática se fecha, Kyungsoo solta a respiração que nem percebeu estar segurando. Ele coloca uma mão sobre o coração acelerado, balançando a cabeça levemente. Ele nunca foi do tipo que se sente nervoso desse jeito. Normalmente, ele é quem explode, seu gênio aparecendo de súbito para causar problemas quando ele o faz. É uma das muitas razões pelas quais as pessoas são rápidas em seguir suas ordens quando ele as dá.

Por algum motivo, no entanto, ele sente que não consegue ficar bravo com Jongin. Talvez seja porque ele saiba, no fundo da sua mente, que esbravejar com espécies superiores como um Daknae provavelmente faria mais mal do que bem. Olhe para o que ele fez com Minseok quando eles tentaram dar-lhe o sedativo no dia anterior. Kyungsoo pode dizer em primeira mão que derrubar uma pessoa como Minseok não é tarefa fácil. Ele havia tentado várias vezes quando eles eram mais novos e Minseok quis saber como era jogar futebol. Nem é preciso dizer, Kyungsoo levou uma surra quando Minseok finalmente pegou o jeito da coisa.

O Comandante Chefe suspira. Ele precisa tentar evitar que Jongin consiga irritá-lo ou essa relação que Kyungsoo deseja construir nunca vai funcionar.

Os pensamentos de Kyungsoo são interrompidos pela porta automática do banheiro se abrindo. Ele olha e vê Jongin secando seu cabelo com uma toalha enquanto anda na direção de Kyungsoo. Chame-o de covarde, mas o Comandante Chefe avança na direção do banheiro com um uniforme limpo em mãos assim que tem a oportunidade. Ele se move rapidamente em torno de Jongin e fecha a porta com força antes que o Daknae consiga sequer se virar e olhar para ele.

Kyungsoo respira esbaforido, um tanto aliviado por tê-lo evitado. Ele toca a tela da porta e se certifica de que está trancada, incerto se Jongin tentaria entrar ali para constrangê-lo ainda mais.

Ele anda até o chuveiro e toca o dispositivo abaixo da ducha, escolhendo a opção de _‘enxágue rápido’_ quando ela aparece na tela. A água morna começa a fluir da ducha assim que ele toca o ‘selecionar’.

Kyungsoo olha para suas roupas e suspira. Ele esqueceu de tirar o uniforme antes de entrar na câmara na noite passada, o tecido amassado em algumas partes pelo jeito como ele estava deitado enquanto dormia. Ele desliza as mãos pela frente, desabotoando os botões azul-marinho e, por fim, fazendo o mesmo com suas calças. Ele dobra e coloca-as ao lado, tirando a cueca e jogando para o lado.

Quando dá um passo para debaixo da água quente, ele suspira em satisfação. Ele inclina a cabeça para frente e foca nas gotas escorrendo por seu pescoço e continuando em seu caminho por sua coluna, deixando que a mente fique em branco pela primeira vez naquela manhã.

✶

Kyungsoo está no meio do processo de ajeitar sua gola no espelho quando ele percebe Jongin o encarando insistentemente de seu lugar na cama. Os olhos de Jongin estão no profundo e habitual preto, sem as espirais esverdeadas que estavam presentes em suas íris mais cedo naquela manhã. Kyungsoo tenta sorrir com gentileza, mas não recebe nada em retorno.

Não que ele estivesse esperando alguma coisa, de qualquer forma.

Kyungsoo encara de volta o espelho e faz questão que seus broches e distintivos estejam ajeitados apropriadamente. “Só para você saber, você não tem que permanecer aqui por todo o tempo em que eu estiver fora. Você pode dar uma volta, mas você só terá acesso à área pública. Há uma sacada agradável e uma cafeteria se você sentir fome.” O Comandante Chefe tenta soar positivo, mas o rosto de Jongin só se torna ainda mais impassível, se é que isso é possível.

Kyungsoo franze a testa. Ele só quer assegurá-lo de que ele não pode ir para qualquer lugar que queira porque não tem a devida liberação para entrar em quaisquer dos outros níveis da nave, ou no quarto de outros funcionários que não seja o do próprio Kyungsoo, mas ele morde a língua. Se pudesse, Kyungsoo daria o acesso ao Daknae para quase tudo, mas ele simplesmente não pode. Pela expressão no rosto de Jongin, no entanto, Kyungsoo sabe que ele provavelmente não se importa. Que, em sua mente, ele ainda é um prisioneiro.

O Comandante Chefe realmente quer lembrá-lo de que ele certamente não é um prisioneiro aqui, mas ele sabe que qualquer coisa que diga agora vai entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro. O humor de Jongin se tornou azedo rapidamente dentro dos últimos minutos, então conversar com ele provavelmente seria como conversar com uma parede.

Kyungsoo suspira após colocar o seu quepe para completar seu uniforme. Ele se vira e encara o Daknae. Jongin está encolhido em torno de si mesmo, suas costas contra a parede e suas pernas contra o seu peito. A calça de moletom é um pouco curta, terminando logo acima dos calcanhares, um pouco apertada em torno da área da virilha, mas ao menos a camisa parece lhe servir suficientemente bem. É a mais larga que Kyungsoo conseguiu encontrar em seu guarda-roupa.

O Comandante Chefe anda na direção da cama, hesitante. “Você gostaria de tomar café da manhã comigo? A comida da cafeteria não é tão ruim se você pedir a parte humana do menu.”

Jongin desvia o olhar dele e encara a janela, seu olhar desfocado e inexpressivo assim como ele mesmo. Kyungsoo recebe um olhar decepcionado. Ele não se sente bem em deixar o outro sozinho, mas ele realmente precisa partir logo. Ele coça a nuca e olha para a porta, e então de volta para o Daknae. “O que acha de eu fazer uma parada e trazer alguma coisa para comermos juntos aqui?” Dessa vez, sua voz é mais suave e fica mais evidente como ele está realmente preocupado com o outro.

Jongin não responde mais uma vez e Kyungsoo desiste, dizendo que ele voltará mais tarde de qualquer forma para conferir como o outro está. Jongin nem mesmo se manifesta. Em vez disso, ele encara intensamente os planetas distantes. Os ombros de Kyungsoo cedem assim que ele deixa o quarto e começa a andar na direção da cabine de comando. Ele não consegue evitar se sentir um pouco decepcionado pela atitude brincalhona de Jongin tê-lo abandonado tão facilmente. Ele prefere ter o Daknae o provocando do que o ignorando por completo, apesar de odiar a sensação de ser irritado tão facilmente.

Para o desprazer de Kyungsoo, parece que tirar o outro da zona de conforto será muito mais difícil do que ele pensava.

✶

Uma semana passou como um raio. O que não era grande surpresa para Kyungsoo, considerando que sua agenda consiste nas mesmas coisas todos os dias. Pela manhã ele vai até a cabine de comando e fala com seus superiores sobre atualizações do caso, já que ele não tem feito os seus relatórios diários. Eles não têm dúvida de que Kyungsoo está fazendo o que deveria ser feito. Eles só estão mais curiosos do que qualquer coisa, especialmente desde que ele lhes contou sobre Jongin.

Ele passa a maior parte do seu dia monitorando sua tripulação, normalmente sem ter que dar quaisquer ordens, considerando que eles fazem seu trabalho muito bem. Ele só tem de estar lá caso haja algum tipo de emergência. Eles estão voando pelo território da rebelião, afinal.

Hoje ele está apenas contando as estrelas distantes, já que nada está realmente acontecendo. Ele surpreendeu seu pessoal quando os informou de que eles não voltariam para HR-2245 ao menos que fosse para pegar o resto da equipe que ficou para trás. Em vez disso, eles voltariam para a instalação principal de pesquisa, porque não havia muito para se fazer no planeta dos Daknaes. Um dos membros da navegação sugeriu que eles partissem para a velocidade da luz novamente para reduzir a viagem pela metade, mas Kyungsoo derrubou a ideia, dizendo que um pouco de tempo de descanso para todos não faria mal. Na verdade, ele não acha que seria uma boa ideia, já que Jongin teria que ser colocado em hibernação junto com sua equipe e com o próprio Kyungsoo.

Jongin tem causado problemas ultimamente e isso está esgotando Kyungsoo ao máximo. Ele tentou dar liberdade ao Daknae para andar por aí e interagir com a equipe de Kyungsoo, mas tudo que ele faz é ficar em seu quarto e olhar pela janela. Kyungsoo tentou forçá-lo a pelo menos comer na cafeteria com ele, mas Jongin recusou e explodiu até o Comandante Chefe recuar e o deixar sozinho. Outra preocupação era o fato do outro não ter dado uma única mordida na comida desde que ele chegou na nave. Em vez disso, escolheu jogá-la no chão como uma criança fazendo pirraça. Kyungsoo havia conversado com ele sobre isso, mas Jongin apenas deu de ombros, mais uma vez, preferindo olhar pela janela do quarto do Comandante Chefe.

Por mais brincalhão e maldoso que ele possa ter sido quando eles se encontraram pela primeira vez, Kyungsoo tem o pressentimento de que o Daknae estava apenas o agradando para sair daquela prisão de uma vez. Kyungsoo não o culpa por isso, ele provavelmente faria o mesmo, afinal. É um pouco decepcionante para o Comandante Chefe, no entanto. Os olhos de Jongin nunca estão vividamente coloridos, exceto por um pequeno lampejo de um azul pálido quando Kyungsoo ou Minseok tentam fazê-lo ao menos dar uma pequena volta pela nave para esticar as pernas.

Por mais animado que Kyungsoo estivesse para conhecer Jongin por sua raça, essa animação está desaparecendo. Ao invés disso, foi substituída por uma preocupação extrema pelo seu bem-estar, assim como uma frustração por seu comportamento malcriado. O Comandante Chefe não sabe o que fazer com Jongin, para ser honesto. Ele tenta manter uma conversa durante a noite quando eles estão se preparando para dormir, mas é ignorado. Ele tenta não se deixar atingir, mas ele só quer que o outro fale com ele, mesmo se for algo simples como o que o Daknae fez naquele dia, o que ele viu enquanto olhava pela sua janela. Fere o coração de Kyungsoo que Jongin esteja tão quieto o tempo todo.

Kyungsoo olha para Minseok e murmura que está indo buscar o almoço para ele e para Jongin. Minseok lhe oferece um olhar complacente. “Com sorte ele vai comer hoje,” o Tenente diz suavemente.

Kyungsoo acena e se levanta do seu lugar na cadeira ao centro da cabine de comando. Durante a sua descida, sua mente está a mil com pensamentos sobre Jongin, Jongin, _Jongin_. Ele não tem certeza de quando exatamente isso começou a acontecer, mas o Daknae está constantemente em sua mente em todas as horas do dia. Ele culpa as suas tendências maternais de se preocupar exageradamente com aqueles à sua volta. Ele tem o hábito de ficar emocionalmente investido nas pessoas com quem ele se importa. Minseok o diz que isso é uma maldição disfarçada de bênção e Kyungsoo não pode evitar concordar com isso.

Ele faz seu caminho para a cafeteria e pede por duas tigelas de ensopado de carne, imaginando que se Jongin comesse seria provavelmente a melhor coisa para o seu estômago vazio. Ele parte de volta para o seu quarto, cuidadosamente equilibrando as tigelas em suas mãos. Ele diz seu nome e cargo quando chega na porta e ela se abre.

Ele nem mesmo olha em volta, indo colocar as tigelas em algum lugar antes que elas escapem do seu aperto. Ele abre um sorriso quando se vira para encarar Jongin, mas o sorriso falha quando ele percebe que não tem ninguém ali. Ele abre a porta do banheiro e nota que também está vazio. O Comandante Chefe pisca. 

Jongin poderia ter finalmente decidido sair do quarto? Por mais que quisesse acreditar nisso, ele ainda está desconfiado, considerando que não o tinha visto na cafeteria quando estava lá. Havia apenas alguns outros poucos membros da equipe fazendo suas refeições quando ele buscou sua comida, então ele sabe que o Daknae não estava lá. Ele também não poderia estar passeando pelo corredor porque eles teriam se cruzado no caminho até aqui.

Ele olha em volta, alarmado, notando que o café da manhã que o membro da sua equipe trouxera mais cedo está espalhado por toda a parede e um pouco no chão, como se alguém o tivesse chutado. Há também cacos de vidro por toda parte, cobertos em um líquido transparente. Kyungsoo se abaixa para tocá-lo e percebe que é água. Ele olha novamente para cima. “Jongin?”

Tudo que ele recebe como resposta é um silêncio denso. O Comandante Chefe deixa seu quarto e rapidamente faz seu caminho até o mirante para encontrá-lo vazio. Ele entra em choque e corre de volta para o seu quarto apenas para ter certeza de que o outro não está pregando uma peça nele. Ele rasga as cobertas da cama e até mesmo se abaixa sobre mãos e pés para checar debaixo dela.

Nada.

Ele avança para tocar o monitor em seu pulso para ligar para Minseok, mas percebe que o tirou enquanto estava na cabine de comando. Ele corre até o dispositivo ajustado na parede no fim do corredor do seu quarto. Ele digita o número da cabine de comando e um dos membros atende imediatamente. “Aqui é da cabine de comando.”

Kyungsoo tenta manter a voz calma, mas falha. “Você consegue me dizer se o Daknae saiu do meu quarto enquanto eu estava de plantão mais cedo?”

A mulher no outro lado da linha engasga um pouco. “É claro, Comandante Chefe. Eu estou puxando o registro agora mesmo. Há algo de errado?”

“Eu não consigo encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum.”

A mulher murmura e fica em silêncio. “Senhor, você tem certeza de que não se enganou?”

Kyungsoo bufa. “Eu tenho! Eu acabei de checar meu quarto inteiro e ele não estava lá. Ele também não estava na cafeteria e nem no mirante.”

Há novamente um silêncio, como se a mulher estivesse hesitando. “Senhor, diz aqui que a única pessoa que entrou e saiu do seu quarto hoje foi você.”

Kyungsoo congela. Como isso era possível? Ele olha de volta para a sua porta fechada a alguns metros de distância e engole em seco. “Talvez eu não tenha o visto, então. Obrigado de qualquer maneira. Eu ligarei de volta se ainda não conseguir encontrá-lo.” Ele encerra a chamada antes que ela consiga responder e encara intensamente o seu quarto. Ele poderia ter realmente o deixado escapar, de alguma forma?

Não. Não poderia ser. Ele tinha olhado por toda parte.

Hesitantemente, ele pisa na direção da porta de sua cabine, trêmulo, dando seu nome e título novamente para abri-la. No momento em que ela se abre, ele encontra Jongin deitado em sua cama, sua cabeça pendendo para o lado enquanto ele assopra seu cabelo para cima. Ele nem mesmo reage quando Kyungsoo entra, o som da porta deslizando para se fechar em algum lugar atrás dele.

Kyungsoo limpa a garganta e Jongin se senta lentamente, o encarando ironicamente. “O quê?”

O Comandante Chefe bufa. “O que você quer dizer com _‘o quê’_? Onde diabos você estava?”

Jongin toca a parte interna da bochecha com a língua, mas não diz nada, o olhar sereno provocando Kyungsoo mais do que qualquer coisa. Kyungsoo permanece parado ali por alguns momentos apenas encarando antes de deixar escapar um suspiro profundo, os ombros cedendo assim que ele leva uma mão para a têmpora para esfregá-la. _‘Esbravejar não vai mudar nada’_ , ele repete para si mesmo. Honestamente, não é como se Jongin realmente tivesse feito algo errado.

Bem, exceto por chutar seu café da manhã na parede novamente. Kyungsoo pensa que ele talvez tenha sido um jogador de futebol em outra vida, porque a comida sempre vai parar nos mesmos lugares toda vez. Ferve o sangue de Kyungsoo porque Jongin nunca limpa a bagunça. Em vez disso, ele se senta na cama e faz bico como algum tipo de criança que precisa de uma surra severa, mas Kyungsoo nunca diz ou faz qualquer coisa. Ele só limpa tudo silenciosamente e age como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Olhando para a bagunça de hoje, no entanto, ele não consegue conter o arrepio raivoso que corre por seu corpo. Ele range os dentes e seu rosto cora pela frustração reprimida. Ele encara Jongin rudemente e aponta para a comida desperdiçada. “Você não vai limpar? A bagunça é sua, não minha.”

Jongin revira os olhos e age com escárnio, apenas adicionando mais combustível para a chama ardente no estômago de Kyungsoo. Seu sangue parece ter se tornado ácido quando tudo que o Daknae faz é olhar pela janela como ele faz toda vez que Kyungsoo tenta conversar com ele. Ele range os dentes. “Eu estou falando com você. A porra do mínimo que você pode fazer é olhar para mim, seu cretino.”

Jongin move violentamente a cabeça para encarar o Comandante Chefe, pálidos olhos azuis apertados em um olhar assustador. Kyungsoo encara de volta, não mais intimidado pela atitude indiferente do outro. A tensão entre os dois é espessa e pesada e, como de costume, Kyungsoo é o primeiro a recuar e se acalmar. Ele anda até o banheiro e se olha no espelho, colocando uma das mãos em sua cabeça pela exaustão mental pela qual ele tem passado na última semana.

Ele não consegue vencer. Ele nunca vai vencer. E é por isso que Jongin faz o que faz.

Kyungsoo suspira em derrota e pega uma toalha extra colocada em um dos armários. Ele faz o caminho de volta relutantemente para o quarto agora compartilhado e se ajoelha no chão, sem se importar se seu uniforme branco vai sujar no processo. Nem uma palavra é trocada entre Jongin e Kyungsoo enquanto o humano gentilmente limpa os ovos escorridos e o leite seco do chão. Kyungsoo consegue sentir, no entanto, o olhar pesado de Jongin perfurando a parte de trás de sua cabeça enquanto ele pega cada pedaço do cereal espalhado pelo chão, mas ele ignora por agora.

Quando termina, ele descarta a toalha e a comida. Ele para na frente da cama e cruza os braços. “Jongin, por favor me diga o que está passando pela sua cabeça porque eu realmente não consigo adivinhar.”

Jongin o encara, seus lábios soando um grunhido. “Você não gostaria de saber.”

“Você não comeu absolutamente nada desde que chegou nessa nave. Isso definitivamente não pode ser saudável, mesmo para um Daknae.”

Os olhos de Jongin estão ganhando espirais do azul pálido nas bordas enquanto ele se inclina para frente, ainda sentado de pernas cruzadas em cima do edredom. “Vai se foder.”

Kyungsoo hesita pelas palavras do outro, mas imediatamente sente o sangue ferver. “Eu só estou tentando entender você, Jongin. Isso não é pelo meu trabalho ou pelo caso com o seu povo. Eu só estou preocupado com você agora porque eu me importo, nada mais.”

Jongin zomba e revira os olhos. “Você não se importa comigo.” Quando Kyungsoo vai replicar, os olhos de Jongin brilham num azul ainda mais gelado. “Admita, eu não estaria aqui com você nesse momento se eu não tivesse alguma utilidade para você. Você deixaria eles me pegarem e me manterem em Kara sem pensar duas vezes. No entanto, você percebeu que eu era um Daknae e veio correndo me pegar. Então não minta na minha frente, porque eu sei como vocês são. Você pode tentar me manipular e fazer com que eu me abra para você, mas não vai acontecer.”

Kyungsoo o olha desesperadamente porque ele está interpretando mal as suas intenções. Mesmo que sim, a única razão para o Comandante Chefe ter ido buscá-lo em Kara foi porque ele era possivelmente ligado aos Daknaes, Kyungsoo não se importa mais com isso. Ele não vai tratar Jongin como se ele fosse um tipo de espécime sob um microscópio. Ele é um ser vivo, que respira e tem seus próprios direitos, mas tudo que Kyungsoo tem tentado ser ultimamente é um amigo. Ele nem mesmo tem pressionado o Daknae por respostas para algumas de suas perguntas sobre a cultura do povo dele. Ele só está tentando mostrar para Jongin que ele pode se sentir confortável aqui, que Kyungsoo não é como aqueles neandertais de Kara.

O azul vivo nos olhos de Jongin não se dissipa e Kyungsoo morde o lábio. “Para mim, você vem antes desse uniforme e o que ele significa. Mas se é isso que você pensa, então é uma escolha sua.” Os olhos de Jongin se estreitam no que parece ser desconfiança. Kyungsoo apenas balança a cabeça e se arrasta até a porta, esticando o pescoço para olhar de volta para Jongin. “O almoço está na mesa, se você quiser. Tente não fazer uma nova birra e derramar pra todo lado enquanto eu estou fora.”

Há um grunhido baixo e ameaçador vindo da outra ponta do quarto assim que Kyungsoo sai, a porta se fechando logo depois.

✶

Algumas horas se passaram e Minseok está agora andando com ele de volta para as suas respectivas cabines. Há um silêncio entre os dois e Kyungsoo sabe exatamente o que está por vir, especialmente quando Minseok se vira para lhe oferecer um olhar descontente. “Então, você vai me contar o que está acontecendo com você ou eu vou ter que forçá-lo a isso?” Kyungsoo oferece um olhar sereno. Eles ainda estão com seus uniformes, em público ainda por cima, mesmo que seja o corredor das cabines. Minseok estreita os olhos. “Certo. Então, você vai me contar o que está acontecendo com você ou eu vou ter que forçá-lo a isso, _senhor_?”

O Comandante Chefe toca a bochecha com a língua, incerto de como explicar. Minseok parece antecipar o que ele vai dizer. “É sobre Jongin?”

Kyungsoo suspira. Parece que isso é tudo que ele faz nesses últimos dias. “Bem. Sim e não. Parece que eu comecei com o pé esquerdo com ele, então eu me sinto um pouco culpado.”

Minseok o questiona com o olhar. “Culpado?”

Kyungsoo acena. “Nós brigamos hoje pela manhã e, bem... Ele ficou irritado e eu recuei, como sempre.” Bem. Meio que recuou. Ele disse algumas coisas antes de sair. Minseok acena em entendimento e então o humano continua. “Ele disse algo que realmente me fez pensar hoje. Ele disse que eu não me importo com ele e que eu só estou sendo bom para ele porque estou estudando seu povo.”

O tenente franze os lábios. “E essa não é a verdade?”

Kyungsoo para de andar. “O quê?”

Minseok também para, colocando uma mão em seu quadril. “Digo, tecnicamente ele só está aqui porque ele tem o potencial de nos ajudar no nosso caso. É claro que me preocupo com o porquê de ele ser tão rude o tempo todo, mas para ser bem honesto, eu não me importaria menos com a presença dele a bordo.”

Os olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalam, um pouco horrorizados. “Mas você não está preocupado com o bem-estar dele? Ele não comeu pelo tempo todo que está a bordo conosco! E ele está sempre enfiado no meu quarto o tempo todo e não socializa com os outros. Isso pode levar uma pessoa à loucura, você sabe!”

Minseok lhe oferece um olhar suave. “Comandante Chefe, inevitavelmente, é escolha do Jongin se ele quer comer ou se levantar e andar por aí. Eu não ligo para ele tanto assim para ele estar na minha mente com tanta frequência quanto está na sua.” Kyungsoo quer replicar, mas simplesmente se interrompe. Minseok tem um ponto. Kyungsoo pensa em Jongin demais para que a relação deles seja inteiramente relacionada ao trabalho. O Comandante Chefe não pode evitar, no entanto, de sentir a necessidade de cuidar dele e ajudá-lo. Jongin deve estar tão sozinho, mesmo com essa carapaça que ele usa para manter os outros longe. Kyungsoo só quer estar lá para ele, e o chame de egoísta, mas ele vai continuar tentando ajudar Jongin mesmo que ele não queira.

Kyungsoo olha para o chão, seus ombros cedendo. “Eu só quero ajudá-lo.”

Minseok dá um passo à frente e coloca uma mão em seu ombro, apertando levemente. “Talvez você deva começar a se comportar mais confortavelmente ao redor dele como você faz comigo, já que é óbvio que os seus sentimentos por ele não são totalmente relacionados ao trabalho.”

Kyungsoo pisca, sem realmente entender o que Minseok está dizendo. “Espera. Não, Seok, você entendeu errado.”

Minseok tem um sorriso convencido no rosto e bate levemente na bochecha de Kyungsoo. “Não precisa se preocupar sobre eu contar para alguém, Kyungsoo. Minha boca é um túmulo. Ainda que eu tenha certeza de que o Sehun da sala de máquinas adoraria ouvir tudo sobre isso.” Minseok acena com a mão. “Você sabe como ele é com fofoca. Ele se alimenta disso.”

Kyungsoo aperta as têmporas. “Não me faça reportar você por mal comportamento, Tenente.”

A expressão de Minseok é julgadora. “Por favor. Nós dois sabemos que isso nunca vai acontecer. Agora, vamos nos apressar e voltar para os nossos quartos. Eu estou exausto de ficar atrás de você o dia todo e repetir suas ordens para a equipe sem motivo nenhum.”

O Comandante Chefe bufa, voltando a caminhar com o outro. “Você acha que algum dia o Jongin vai se abrir?”

Minseok murmura. “Eu acho que sim. Mesmo alguém com as paredes mais firmes pode ser vulnerável.”

Kyungsoo balança a cabeça. “Eu não acho que o Jongin tenha quaisquer vulnerabilidades.” Na verdade, o humano tem certeza de que as paredes de Jongin são impenetráveis a esse ponto.

“Todo mundo tem vulnerabilidades. Jongin tem uma tonelada delas. Por que você acha que ele é tão rude o tempo todo?” Kyungsoo olha para Minseok com curiosidade. “É que, com pessoas como o Jongin, você tem que confundi-las de alguma forma, sabe? Talvez reverter a situação e tratá-lo do jeito como ele trata você.”

Kyungsoo emite um ruído em concordância. “Eu nunca pensei sobre isso dessa forma.”

Minseok concorda. “Mesmo que seja só por um momento, a vulnerabilidade de Jongin vai aparecer e é quando você vai agir. Tente. Se isso não funcionar então eu lamento dizer que Jongin talvez seja uma causa perdida.”

Ambos acabam parando na porta de Minseok e o Tenente dá uma batidinha leve em seu braço. “Boa sorte, Kyungsoo. Me deixe saber como foi pela manhã.”

Kyungsoo sorri. “Durma bem, Minseok.” O último se vira e mostra suas credenciais ao monitor de segurança, entrando em seu quarto. Kyungsoo continua seu caminho pelos corredores brancos e preservados da nave, imerso em seus pensamentos. O plano de Minseok é uma ótima ideia, mas Kyungsoo não tem certeza sobre como se aproximar do Daknae com ele. Provavelmente não vai ser muito difícil, considerando que Jongin gosta de se irritar com Kyungsoo todo dia.

Quando Kyungsoo pisa no quarto, agora compartilhado, ele o encontra aos pedaços. A comida de mais cedo está por todo o chão novamente, mas esse não é o pior. Suas notas pessoais de seu arquivo estão rasgadas em pedaços e espalhadas por cada canto do quarto, seus pertences pessoais de seu planeta natal caídos e quebrados no chão igualmente. Kyungsoo sente seu sangue ferver ao ponto em que quase dói fisicamente, seu nariz começando a formigar enquanto as lágrimas começam a se formar em seus olhos.

Ele mal percebe o som maçante do chuveiro ligado antes de pisar com força até a porta do banheiro. Ele bate com uma força que nem sabia possuir, mas não recebe nada além de silêncio em retorno. Ele está pressionando as chaves para que a porta se abra quando ele hesita, o dedo pairando sobre o último botão de comando. Ele sente seus ombros cederem e deixa cair a mão para o lado, inclinando a testa sobre o metal gelado da porta do banheiro.

Ele tenta afugentar a ardência dos olhos, mas nem mesmo está funcionando. Algumas lágrimas caem contra sua vontade quando ele libera um suspiro trêmulo. Quando ele seca os olhos, ele olha para o seu quarto destruído. Ele solta um ‘ok’ baixo antes de agarrar a pá de lixo que ele deixa próximo da mesa e começa a trabalhar.

No momento em que Jongin sai do banheiro, o cabelo loiro platinado úmido e uma toalha pendendo em torno de seu pescoço, Kyungsoo está quase terminando de limpar. O Comandante Chefe deixou um par de roupas limpas na frente da porta do banheiro para ele, então quando ouve um farfalhar baixo atrás dele, ele sabe que Jongin está se vestindo.

Kyungsoo se senta em sua mesa com a cabeça entre as mãos, não proferindo nem uma palavra. Ele ouve o caminhar suave em algum lugar atrás dele e Kyungsoo poderia quase começar a chorar em frustração, porque ele está muito cansado do silêncio desagradável que vem com o Daknae. Ele decide se distrair, abrindo seu arquivo cheio de informações sobre o povo Daknae que ele coletou até o momento, e começa a reescrever suas notas que Jongin previamente havia destruído. Ele está quase terminando a primeira página quando ele ouve um suave “O que você está fazendo?”

Kyungsoo percebe que pode entrar no joguinho de silêncio que Jongin parece gostar tanto e ignora o dito cujo em favor de continuar escrevendo. Ele também está bastante irritado pelo quão minucioso Jongin foi quando ele decidiu destruir o quarto de Kyungsoo. As notas não são lá grande coisa, já que Kyungsoo tem cópias em seu _holopad_ , mas algumas de suas recordações são insubstituíveis.

Ele ouve Jongin andar para mais perto dele e aparentemente se inclinar sobre seu ombro. “Isso é informação sobre o meu povo?” Kyungsoo tenta não pular com a respiração quente em sua orelha e, no geral, ele tem sucesso. O Comandante Chefe move o corpo para longe de Jongin, puxando os papéis a sua frente para mais perto. Ele consegue ver do canto do olho que Jongin se vira para olhá-lo e faz uma cara insatisfeita, encarando o perfil de Kyungsoo por um momento. Quando tudo que Kyungsoo faz é virar a página em seu arquivo como resposta, Jongin estala a língua.

“Você está agindo assim porque eu destruí o seu quarto?” Kyungsoo desenha uma coluna na folha em que ele está escrevendo e a intitula ‘ _Análise de Comportamento para Kim Jongin_ ’. Ele anota ‘ _Intrometido’_ no topo. Jongin sorri sozinho, sem ver o que o humano está escrevendo e, ao invés disso, leva seu silêncio como uma confirmação para a pergunta. “Eu penso que dei um toque ótimo para toda essa bagunça organizada, meu querido Comandante Chefe.”

Kyungsoo adiciona ‘ _Arrogante’_ logo debaixo de ‘ _Intrometido’_ e então prende a folha ao arquivo antes que Jongin consiga ver. Ele continua a folhear seus papéis e olha para seu _holopad_ de vez em quando para ver quais páginas exatas estavam faltando e que Jongin havia arruinado.

Há um silêncio antes que Kyungsoo veja os ombros de Jongin cedendo. O Daknae apoia na parede ao lado de sua mesa e dá um suspiro profundo. “Olha, Kyungsoo, eu-” ele para de falar assim que Kyungsoo olha para ele, engolindo em seco quando percebe o olhar vazio no rosto do Comandante Chefe. Pela distância mínima entre eles, Kyungsoo consegue ver que os olhos de Jongin se tornaram um prateado opaco. “Eu sinto muito. Eu só estava tão irritado com o que você tinha dito antes de sair e eu não consegui controlar as minhas emoções. Eu-,” ele hesita por alguns segundos, “Eu prometo que não farei de novo.”

Kyungsoo sabe que Jongin está sendo sincero ou, do contrário, seus olhos não teriam mudado de cor, mas sua conversa com Minseok mais cedo o lembra de que ele precisa provar um ponto para que eles consigam sair apropriadamente de qualquer tensão que exista ali. Mesmo que isso signifique ignorar as desculpas de Jongin ainda que cada fibra do seu ser queira dizer ‘está tudo bem’ e o perdoar ali mesmo. Na verdade, ele já o perdoou.

O que ele pode dizer? Ele tem uma fraqueza pelo Daknae mesmo que ele não entenda exatamente o porquê.

Kyungsoo o encara por alguns poucos segundos, lhe oferecendo um olhar desinteressado que ele espera ser convincente o suficiente antes de olhar novamente para o seu trabalho. Kyungsoo praticamente pode sentir a fúria de Jongin alcançar um pico, vendo o lampejo do azul pálido em seus olhos. “Então é assim que vai ser?” Jongin cospe. “Eu peço desculpas e você só continua e me ignora como-”

Kyungsoo se vira abruptamente e o olha, ameaçador. Silenciosamente, ele diz: “Deve ser frustrante ser ignorado, huh? Que se façam de surdo? Ou até não receber nada além de uma encarada em resposta a tudo que você diz?” Jongin está atordoado, em silêncio.

A atmosfera é densa pela tensão e, para o alívio de Kyungsoo, Jongin não está explodindo. Ao invés disso, ele está parado ali, congelado em sua posição. Há um pouco de dourado rastejando pelas bordas de suas íris, mas o prateado opaco de antes dominou qualquer outra cor presente. Kyungsoo começa a sentir uma pequena parte do seu coração doer quando ele vê o rosto de Jongin se transformar em uma expressão tão assustada. Na verdade, ele tem certeza de que ele nunca viu o Daknae parecendo tão perdido em todo o tempo em que ele esteve em sua nave. Mesmo na prisão não houve o mínimo de medo gravado em seu rosto.

Jongin abre a boca algumas vezes para dizer algo, mas se interrompe. Kyungsoo decide que já foi suficientemente hostil e se levanta de sua cadeira. Ele se aproxima de Jongin e lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso. “Eu acho que nós precisamos de uma pausa um do outro por um tempo, você não concorda? Eu vou deixar você ficar com o meu quarto. O de Minseok é no final do corredor se você precisar dele.”

Jongin o olha com urgência. “Espera, Kyungsoo, eu não-”

Kyungsoo alcança e gentilmente remove o cabelo úmido do outro da frente de seus olhos, calando-o de forma efetiva. “Eu estarei no posto médico se você precisar de mim. Boa noite, Jongin.”

Jongin parece ter ficado sem ar pelo toque delicado do outro. Kyungsoo usa isso a seu favor e afasta sua mão, saindo o mais rápido possível. A porta automática se fecha atrás dele, deixando-o sozinho consigo mesmo. Ele solta a respiração que não sabia estar segurando assim que ele chega ao corredor silencioso.

O Comandante Chefe olha de volta para a porta branca e imaculada de seu quarto e suspira. Seu coração pesa um pouco em pensar em deixar Jongin ali sozinho, mas ele acha que talvez seja o melhor. Ele está se afeiçoando muito por Jongin por alguma razão e ele tem algumas suspeitas que esse seja um dos motivos pela qual o Daknae age do jeito que age. Ele está se aproximando demais, agindo demais como uma mãe coruja em vez de apenas como um conhecido. E novamente, quando Kyungsoo falou sobre deixar o outro sozinho agora pouco, Jongin parecia tão assustado.

O Comandante Chefe balança a cabeça. Não, ele só está pensando demais em tudo. Jongin provavelmente está pouco se fodendo se Kyungsoo o deixou. O Daknae provavelmente está mais preocupado com o que vai acontecer com ele se o Comandante Chefe decidir que ele não é mais bem-vindo na nave.

‘ _Mas então se esse fosse o caso, ele não se comportaria bem o tempo todo?_ ’ uma pequena voz diz no fundo de sua mente. Kyungsoo resmunga e coça seus olhos. Ele está tão exausto mentalmente por tentar entender Jongin na última semana que ele está começando a enlouquecer.

Assim que ele entra no posto médico, a enfermeira lhe oferece um olhar preocupado. “Comandante Chefe Do? Você está bem?”

Kyungsoo dá um sorriso cansado. “Sim, eu estou bem. Estava pensando se você teria alguma cama extra essa noite?”

Ela lança um olhar compreensivo, provavelmente se lembrando do Comandante Chefe levando o Daknae de volta para seu quarto no dia em que eles tentaram colocar Jongin na câmara da _stasis_. “Por aqui, senhor.” Ela o leva para uma pequena área próxima da mesa da enfermeira e quando ela puxa a cortina, ela gesticula para a cama igual no outro lado. “Você gostaria de algumas roupas extras, senhor?”

Kyungsoo olha para o seu uniforme e consente. “Isso seria ótimo.”

Ela ligeiramente o reverencia e se afasta. Kyungsoo olha para a cama e pressiona a mão sobre o colchão. Ele se encolhe pela firmeza que encontra com o toque. Ele definitivamente vai ter um sono de merda hoje à noite.

“Aqui está, Comandante Chefe Do.” Kyungsoo sorri quando ele vê a enfermeira segurando um par do pijama cirúrgico semelhante ao verde-claro que ela está usando. “Nós temos alguns de sobra guardados. Me diga se não servirem em você e eu tentarei encontrar outro tamanho.”

Kyungsoo pega as roupas. “Esse serve. Obrigado.”

A enfermeira assente. “Ah, e eu sinto muito por todo o barulho. Alguns pacientes precisam ter seu coração monitorado e nós temos que manter o som ligado para que possamos ouvir da recepção.”

Kyungsoo franze o cenho ao pensar em um dos membros da sua equipe doente. “Está tudo bem. Eu compreendo.”

Ela sorri e acena. “Tenha uma boa noite, Comandante Chefe Do.” A cortina é fechada assim que ela vai embora. Ele ouve um bip irregular, fraco de fundo e grunhe. Ele nem mesmo havia percebido os sons antes, mas agora ele não vai ser capaz de deixar de ouvir. No fim, no entanto, é um dos membros de sua equipe que está doente, então ele supõe que não deveria ficar tão irritado com isso.

Ele se livra da jaqueta do uniforme, os distintivos tinindo quando raspam um no outro. Ele retira o seu cinto e se livra das calças também, dobrando-as e colocando junto a jaqueta na pequena mesa ao lado da cama. Ele escorrega para dentro do pijama e cai pesadamente sobre a cama, fazendo uma expressão descontente com a falta de elasticidade mesmo com seu corpo todo sobre ela.

Sua mente volta os pensamentos para Jongin assim que ele se deita ali no quarto pouco iluminado, aninhado sobre a lateral do corpo e abraçando um dos travesseiros contra seu peito. Ele realmente espera que Jongin apareça dessa vez ou Kyungsoo realmente tenha que desistir. Ele tem essa sensação forte em seu coração, no entanto, que esse é o avanço que eles precisavam. Se tudo correr bem, ele definitivamente terá que agradecer Minseok porque, sem ele, Kyungsoo provavelmente estaria em seu quarto discutindo com Jongin sobre _algo_. Seja pela bagunça que ele havia feito, ou o fato de que ele se recusa a comer qualquer coisa.

Kyungsoo suspira, fechando seus olhos e se aconchegando em seu travesseiro. Vamos apenas esperar que não haja nenhum problema pela manhã.

✶

Tudo que Kyungsoo consegue registrar antes que seus olhos se abram subitamente é a sensação de ser violentamente balançado. Ele se senta imediatamente e encara ameaçador a pessoa responsável por tê-lo acordado rudemente. Minseok sorri abertamente, praticamente pulando em entusiasmo. “Levante e mova essa bunda até a cafeteria. Tem uma coisa que você precisa ver.”

Kyungsoo pisca com a visão turva para ele antes de olhar para o relógio digital ao lado de sua cama. Ele aperta os olhos na direção dos números vermelhos e percebe que ele só dormiu por mais ou menos quatro horas. Ele olha de volta para Minseok, que nem mesmo está com seu uniforme ainda. “O que você está fazendo acordado, afinal?”

Minseok dá de ombros. “Você sabe que eu não gosto de ir na cafeteria nas horas de movimento, então eu sempre levanto cedo. Você deve imaginar minha surpresa por ter visto de verdade outro alguém que já estava lá quando cheguei.”

Kyungsoo boceja. “E por que isso te faz pensar ‘Oh, eu deveria acordar o Kyungsoo e fazê-lo ter a porra de um ataque cardíaco’?”

Minseok oferece um olhar sereno e o empurra para fora da cama com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário. Kyungsoo tropeça e tem dificuldade de recobrar o equilíbrio sem cair de cara no chão. “Só vai,” Minseok diz. “Confie em mim, vale a pena.”

Kyungsoo o olha desconfiado antes de abrir a cortina e tropeçar na direção da saída. Quando ele chega ao corredor, ele pisca, grogue, ainda sem despertar totalmente. Seus pés raspam suavemente pelo chão e só então ele percebe que não exatamente está vestindo sapatos no momento. Ou meias.

Ele leva a mão ao cabelo para alisá-lo, mas desiste quando só o bagunça ainda mais, fios apontados para todos os lados. Já é ruim o suficiente que ele esteja andando pelos corredores da nave sem seu uniforme, mas por como ele se sente e pela visão do reflexo embaçado dele nas janelas, ele definitivamente é um desleixado nesse momento. Isso daria uma dor de cabeça se alguém o flagrasse e o reportasse por mal comportamento, mas com toda a honestidade, é cedo demais para que qualquer um esteja acordado agora. Bem, além de Minseok. E aparentemente essa outra pessoa que Kyungsoo tinha que ver.

Deveria ser alguém tão maluco quanto Minseok para estar de pé dessa forma. Os funcionários da cozinha nem mesmo estavam em serviço. A única comida oferecida seriam coisas como frutas diversas e bolinhos. Há algumas caixas de leite também, mas às vezes os funcionários trancam a geladeira para que ninguém tome todas elas de uma vez só. Kyungsoo admite que ele talvez tenha, ou não, contribuído para isso, já que ele foi aquele que furtou uma grande sacola cheia de achocolatado e trouxe de volta para seu quarto para dividir com Minseok e outros amigos próximos da nave.

Assim que Kyungsoo entra na cafeteria, ele para e encara o que parece uma figura familiar e curvada no canto mais distante do cômodo, o cabelo prateado caindo e escondendo o rosto do homem. Há um único bolinho intocado no prato à sua frente. Kyungsoo pega uma banana antes de curiosamente traçar seu caminho até Jongin, subitamente desperto com a visão do Daknae verdadeiramente fora de seu quarto.

Quando ele se senta à sua frente, Jongin quase salta um metro no ar. Seus olhos ganham um tom dourado enquanto ele olha para Kyungsoo em surpresa e choque, mas Kyungsoo não liga para isso e o oferece um sorriso gentil. “Bom dia,” ele diz, descascando a banana e dando uma mordida.

Jongin o encara, olhos desesperados enquanto ele abre e fecha a boca, provavelmente para se desculpar novamente e, se for esse o caso, Kyungsoo não aceitará. Não há mais nada para se desculpar.

Kyungsoo apenas empurra a banana para dentro de sua boca e grunhe. “Nunca durma no posto médico. Tem máquinas demais zunindo e o os _bips_ vão te impedir de conseguir dormir de todas as formas. Eu estava pronto para pregar minhas orelhas, sendo bem honesto.”

Jongin pisca, mas lentamente mastiga a banana, rindo sutilmente pela história de Kyungsoo. “É,” ele diz silenciosamente, “eu consigo ver isso acontecendo.”

Kyungsoo sorri em contentamento pelo pequeno sorriso no rosto de Jongin. É óbvio que ele está entretido, mas diferente das outras vezes, não há nenhum sinal das espirais verdes nas íris do Daknae, então Kyungsoo continua. “Teve essa vez em que eu precisei ficar no hospital ainda na Terra quando eu era mais novo. Foi loucura a quantidade de pessoas que eles fizeram caber em um quarto só. Eu nem mesmo dormi, foi horrível.”

Jongin o olha ligeiramente preocupado. “Você estava doente?”

“Ah, não, na verdade não. Eu tive as amígdalas retiradas.”

“Amígdalas?” Jongin pergunta, inclinando a cabeça e cutucando seu bolinho. Kyungsoo sorri pela curiosidade do outro.

É assim que Kyungsoo começa a falar sobre tudo e qualquer coisa, desde a remoção de suas amígdalas e até sobre o seu lagarto de estimação que ele teve quando tinha doze anos. Ambos conversam tão confortavelmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles – como se Jongin não tivesse sido excessivamente irritante desde o começo – que alguém poderia facilmente confundi-los como bons amigos. As conversas não são muito profundas e Jongin não contribui verdadeiramente com nada, exceto pelas perguntas curiosas que ele talvez tivesse sobre as histórias do Comandante Chefe, mas Kyungsoo consegue perceber que ele está realmente o ouvindo divagar cada vez mais. Por agora, é bom o suficiente para ele. Ele só está em êxtase por Jongin estar finalmente se abrindo para ele, mesmo que seja só um pouquinho.

Kyungsoo está pela metade de uma história constrangedora, contando para Jongin sobre Minseok durante a época de faculdade quando ele faz contato visual com o Daknae e percebe algo. Jongin ainda está enrolado em si mesmo e ouvindo silenciosamente, mas o humano jura que vê um pálido e ligeiro tom de pêssego tingindo suas íris. Kyungsoo não sabe exatamente o que significa no que diz respeito às emoções, mas ele só pode esperar que isso signifique o progresso para os dois.

E significa, porque, dali em diante, Jongin vai com Kyungsoo até a cafeteria para todas as suas refeições. Enquanto o Daknae ainda foge de ser o motivo da conversa, ele ainda ouve atentamente as histórias de Kyungsoo e o interrompe quando acha necessário. Ocasionalmente, Jongin encararia os curiosos e se sentaria de costas para a entrada se a área estivesse muito abarrotada, mas seu comportamento já não é mais tão intimidador. Os membros da equipe de Kyungsoo ainda ficam longe da mesa deles, no entanto.

Além disso, não há realmente mais tantos problemas. A única coisa que Kyungsoo poderia contar como ruim é que Jongin definitivamente está se tornando mais pegajoso nessas últimas semanas em que eles têm passado mais tempo juntos. O Daknae parece gostar que alguma parte do seu corpo toque Kyungsoo, mesmo que sejam só seus dedos mal se tocando se eles estiverem sentados próximos um do outro, ou seus joelhos esbarrando levemente embaixo da mesa. Kyungsoo não comenta sobre e Jongin também não o faz.

O Comandante Chefe não pode negar que ele ama a atenção extra que está recebendo do Daknae, mas esse é exatamente o problema. Normalmente, esse tipo de proximidade deixaria Kyungsoo extremamente animado, mas o problema está no seu próprio conflito interno. Sempre que Jongin mal encosta uma mão nele de alguma forma, ele sente seu peito apertar e seu coração tremer. Ele sabe que os sentimentos que ele tem em relação a Jongin não são exatamente de um conhecido ou amigo e que ele talvez esteja criando uma enorme paixão por ele.

Ele não sabe exatamente o que fazer sobre a sua paixão, também. Ele acha que talvez deva dizer para alguém, como Minseok ou algum dos companheiros de equipe com quem ele seja próximo, mas ele sabe que se Jongin descobrir de alguma forma, ele será o objeto da provocação do Daknae mais uma vez. Isso e Kyungsoo podendo ser chutado para fora do caso se seus superiores ouvirem algo sobre e acharem que ele está envolvido demais emocionalmente.

Ele supõe que terá apenas que manter seu segredinho para si por agora. Ainda que ele tenha certeza de que Minseok já sabe, apenas pelo quão perturbado Kyungsoo fica quando o Tenente mal menciona Jongin. Felizmente, no entanto, Minseok não faz nada além de sorrir e dizer o comentário maldoso de sempre quando eles estão sozinhos.

Na medida em que o caso progride de verdade, não há nenhuma solução como os superiores de Kyungsoo desejariam que houvesse, mas eles sabem que esse caso é diferente dos outros passados e confiam no julgamento de Kyungsoo nessa questão. O Comandante também consegue perceber que a sua equipe está ficando um pouco impaciente com as coisas, mas sabe que eles também entendem. Eles provavelmente só estão cansados de ficar enfiados na nave por tanto tempo. São cientistas, afinal, não viajantes do espaço. Eles prefeririam estar em seus laboratórios de pesquisa ou pousados em algum planeta coletando amostras, não presos em um pedaço de metal viajando na velocidade de um caracol no meio do espaço. Kyungsoo realmente não os culpa. Pode ser desanimador para ele também, já que a única coisa os separando da morte certa são algumas camadas de metal. Ele se acostumou com isso, no entanto.

No dia anterior, Kyungsoo foi assegurado pelo seu Imediato que eles alcançariam a estação de pesquisa em quatro dias ou algo do tipo, então Kyungsoo decidiu enviar o aviso pelos alto-falantes para incentivar o ânimo. Todos pareceram mais revigorados depois disso, então Kyungsoo se sentia muito mais satisfeito.

Kyungsoo notou, no entanto, que no decorrer dos dias, Jongin parecia estar mais e mais ansioso. Talvez seja porque ele não sabe exatamente o que vai acontecer com ele assim que eles pousarem na estação de pesquisa, porém, mais uma vez, Kyungsoo não consegue dizer exatamente o que está se passando pela cabeça do Daknae. Ele apenas é muito difícil de entender.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Nossas plataformas de postagem:
> 
> [Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1)   
>  [Wattpad](https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP)

Os dois estão em seu quarto, Jongin sentado na cama e Kyungsoo escovando os dentes na pia. Kyungsoo enxágua a boca e dá um tapinha no rosto, olhando para o Daknae pelo espelho. Este tem uma expressão sombria no rosto enquanto olha pela janela ao lado com interesse. Kyungsoo pendura a toalha novamente antes de caminhar em direção a Jongin. Ele se senta na cama ao lado dele, o colchão afundando levemente com seu peso.

Kyungsoo olha pela janela também, vendo milhões de estrelas distantes. “Lindas, não são?”

Jongin concorda com um zumbido. “É que tem tantas. É difícil escolher só uma para olhar.”

Kyungsoo sorri. “Eu costumava olhar muito para elas quando eu era criança. Me trazia um pouco de paz, sabe?”

Jongin solta um ‘ _hm_ ’ quieto. “Só me traz ansiedade,” ele murmura.

O Comandante Chefe inclina a cabeça em uma pergunta silenciosa, mas apenas dá um tapinha nas costas de Jongin. “É diferente para todos, eu acho.” Jongin oferece a ele um sorriso suave antes de voltar a olhar para a janela. Kyungsoo engole nervosamente e brinca com os dedos. “Sabe, Jongin…”

O loiro olha para ele e Kyungsoo limpa a garganta. “Espero que você saiba que quando chegarmos à base do Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico, nada vai mudar. Você ainda será livre para fazer o que quiser. Na verdade, você vai ter acesso a ainda mais áreas, como a biblioteca ou o jardim. Você pode até ter um quarto só pra você. Eu posso tentar mexer uns pauzinhos e aí você pode ganhar um quarto com bastante espaço para que, quando quiser ficar sozinho, você possa ficar lá. Vou aparecer e visitar quando puder, prometo.”

Ele vai ficar extremamente ocupado quando voltar para a base, de modo que provavelmente não será capaz de vê-lo com frequência, o que meio que acaba afetando seu próprio humor, mas ele tem certeza que Jongin precisa de um espaço. Kyungsoo nem sempre pode estar ao seu lado, certo?

Jongin acena com a cabeça sem entusiasmo. “Ah, isso parece ótimo…”

Kyungsoo olha para ele em preocupação. Talvez não fosse sobre isso que Jongin estivesse preocupado, afinal. Seja o que for, Jongin parece extremamente em conflito enquanto olha para Kyungsoo sem piscar. Ele se encolhe e olha para a frente, descansando a cabeça em seus braços enquanto seus joelhos estão apoiados em seu peito.

Kyungsoo não sabe exatamente o que dizer, então ele decide simplesmente deixar pra lá. Ele aprendeu que pressionar Jongin nem sempre é a melhor ideia. Notou também que, quando o Daknae estivesse pronto, ele viria até Kyungsoo falar sobre o que quer que estivesse em sua mente, mas até então o Comandante ficaria no escuro.

Ele dá um sorriso a Jongin. “Vamos dormir. Temos que acordar cedo e ir juntos ao refeitório pra que a gente consiga pegar a comida enquanto ela ainda está fresca.”

Jongin zumbe em acordo, mas não se move. Kyungsoo faz beicinho, hesitando antes de se levantar para apagar as luzes. Quando ele desliza sob as cobertas, ele deita de lado, de costas para Jongin. Geralmente, é assim que ele tem que dormir, porque, se não tiver cuidado, ele pode acabar acordando com o corpo esparramado no do outro. Vamos apenas dizer que ele é do tipo que se aconchega _ao extremo_.

Ele fica em silêncio por um tempo e está à beira de adormecer quando ouve um baixo “Kyungsoo?”. A voz de Jongin soa tão pequena e lamentável que o Comandante gira seu corpo para encará-lo. Jongin está agora sentado com os joelhos cruzados e as costas curvadas.

Kyungsoo se senta e o olha. “Jongin?”

Jongin olha para ele timidamente e, mesmo na iluminação fraca, Kyungsoo pode ver uma cor prata opaca enchendo suas íris. “E se eu não quiser meu próprio quarto?”

A pequena falha na voz de Jongin corta diretamente pelo coração de Kyungsoo. Ele tenta dizer algo de volta, mas encontra sua mente em branco, tão abalado pela emoção crua na voz de Jongin que não tem ideia do que dizer. Tudo no que ele consegue pensar é em puxar Jongin para perto e abraçá-lo, o coração pulando de alegria quando ele se inclina para seu toque. “Claro, Jongin. Você não precisa ter seu próprio quarto.”

_Você não precisa ficar sozinho._

Demora alguns minutos, mas eventualmente Jongin olha para Kyungsoo com um sorriso tão reconfortante que Kyungsoo jura que vai ter um ataque cardíaco. Jongin o abraça de volta, enterrando o rosto no pescoço do humano. Kyungsoo tenta fazer seu coração parar de bater tão rápido, mas ele não consegue evitar. Isso é o mais carinhoso que Jongin já foi com ele.

Jongin suspira contente quando ambos se deitam, seus corpos próximos. Kyungsoo não consegue evitar o sorrisinho que se abre em seu rosto quando Jongin coloca um braço em volta de sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto. Ele olha para Jongin e vê a mesma cor de pêssego pálido de antes nadar em suas íris. Sua expressão o lembra a de um cachorro acanhado, com medo de fazer alguma coisa errada e assustar Kyungsoo. O Comandante Chefe apenas observa de perto quando Jongin alcança timidamente o rosto de Kyungsoo. O humano apenas fica parado, fechando os olhos quando sente os dedos do Daknae descendo suavemente pela crista de seu nariz. Ele não consegue evitar que as borboletas tremulem como loucas em seu estômago quando ele sente o toque suave do outro ao redor de seus lábios também, seu polegar roçando seu lábio inferior algumas vezes antes de descer até sua mandíbula.

Jongin permanece quieto enquanto mapeia o rosto de Kyungsoo com suas mãos e Kyungsoo tenta realmente não gemer, porque ele acha que isso pode ser o mais relaxado que ele já esteve em toda a sua vida. Ele sente o sono ameaçando alcançá-lo, então se aconchega um pouco mais perto do Daknae. Quando o outro para de repente, os olhos de Kyungsoo se abrem para ver Jongin dando a ele um dos mais belos sorrisos que ele já viu. Kyungsoo apenas sorri de volta e pega a palma de Jongin na sua. Ele não tem certeza sobre como os Daknae confortam uns aos outros, se há uma maneira específica de demonstrar afeição ou simpatia quando o outro está chateado com algo.

Os seres humanos tendem a gostar de contato físico como abraços ou um aperto reconfortante no ombro. Parece que os Daknae são do mesmo jeito, porque o sorriso de Jongin aumenta em dez vezes e seus olhos são uma mistura de tons claros de laranja e rosa suaves. Mas, novamente, Kyungsoo pensa cada vez mais sobre isso, Jongin provavelmente não é o típico Daknae. Ele obviamente não passou toda a sua vida com seu povo, então talvez todos esses hábitos e reações sejam apenas Jongin sendo Jongin.

Eles ficam nos braços um do outro por um tempo antes de Kyungsoo se lembrar de algo. “Oh Jongin, eu esqueci de te dizer, mas eu tenho algumas das suas coisas que você deixou para trás no HR-2245.”

Jongin pisca. “Você quer dizer minha bolsa? Eu pensei que nunca mais veria aquela coisa.”

Kyungsoo acena com a cabeça e se separa de Jongin para ir para sua estante. Ele se ajoelha e tira uma pequena caixa contendo a bolsa de mensageiro de Jongin, que ele traz e coloca na frente dele. Jongin se senta, o cobertor em volta de seu torso e Kyungsoo se senta na sua frente.

O Comandante Chefe nunca realmente olhou os pertences do outro desde que eles saíram para pegar Jongin em Kara, então ele está um pouco curioso sobre o resto do conteúdo que ainda não viu. O rosto de Jongin se ilumina quando ele tira alguns dos cartões-postais que ele tinha visto.

Jongin entrega-lhe um. “Um amigo meu que me deu. Ele disse que costumava colecionar quando era mais novo. Agora eles não têm tanta utilidade pra ele, então ele os deu pra mim.”

Kyungsoo olha com admiração a foto antiga no cartão, a legenda dizendo ‘Torre Inclinada de Pisa’. “São basicamente relíquias, Jongin. Quantos anos tinha seu amigo?”

Jongin contempla por um segundo. “Não sei exatamente. Ele nunca disse.”

Kyungsoo solta um ‘ _hm_ ’ e olha para as outras fotos, sentindo-se tonto com a visão dos artefatos em suas mãos. Jongin enfia a mão na bolsa e puxa os sapatos de couro, colocando-os de lado antes de pegar o que parecia ser um tocador de música antigo. Kyungsoo quase grita.

“Eu não vejo um desses faz séculos!”

Jongin ri. “Você sabe o que é isso?”

Kyungsoo o pega. “Ele toca música. Eu me pergunto quais tipos de música estão aqui.” Quando ele tenta ligá-lo, a tela pisca com _‘Bateria Fraca’_. O humano faz uma cara descontente. “Vou ter que encontrar uma maneira de carregar isso pra que possamos ouvi-lo.”

Jongin olha para ele com curiosidade. “Então tem músicas humanas?”

“Provavelmente. Elas já devem estar bem fora de moda, mas, mesmo assim, seria legal ouvi-las. Eu amo músicas mais antigas. Eu costumava tocá-las sempre que eu e meus amigos saíamos quando éramos mais novos.”

“Você também canta?”

Kyungsoo sorri. Cantar não é algo tão raro nas outras várias culturas fora da raça humana, mas aparentemente cantores bons sim. Para a maioria das espécies na galáxia, os humanos têm algumas das mais maravilhosas e hipnóticas vozes cantando. Disseram-lhe várias vezes como ele é um grande cantor quando, na realidade, ele é mediano, no máximo, na Terra. “Canto. Vou ter que encontrar uma música e cantar para você um dia.”

Jongin morde o lábio, dizendo baixinho: “Eu gostaria muito disso.”

Há um breve silêncio enquanto o Daknae procura em sua bolsa, finalmente pegando o que parece ser uma espécie de bugiganga de madeira. Há couro macio enrolado em um círculo e pequenos pedaços de madeira se cruzando no meio. Algumas pedrinhas e penas pendem do fundo também, com cores brilhantes e atraentes. Kyungsoo sente sua garganta secar. “Isso é um…?”

Jongin sorri. “Um apanhador de sonhos? Sim, é.”

Kyungsoo suspira e olha para ele atentamente. “Posso segurar?” Ele pergunta, sem fôlego.

Jongin ri e o entrega. Kyungsoo segura o apanhador de sonhos nas mãos como se fosse feito de porcelana fina. Nunca em sua vida ele segurou um desses. Ele ouviu falar deles em suas antigas aulas de história e viu algumas fotos, mas ele nunca foi capaz de tocar em um. Ele sabe que provavelmente parece um idiota agora, segurando uma bugiganga de madeira como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do universo.

“Como você conseguiu colocar as mãos em um desses? E em tão boa condição também!”

“Talvez eu tenha roubado isso há muito tempo. O cara que o tinha antes de mim tinha feito a mão.” Kyungsoo parou de olhar para o objeto em suas mãos para olhar para Jongin. A única maneira possível de ter um desses artesanatos é se você viajasse de volta ao passado para fazê-lo. Essas coisas não são feitas há mais de duzentos anos. Jongin parece notar a atmosfera mudar um pouco e lambe os lábios, olhando fixamente para os sapatos ao lado dele.

Kyungsoo pigarreia e coloca o apanhador de sonhos de volta na bolsa de Jongin. Ele espia e vê alguns cadernos e engenhocas diversas ocupando a maior parte do espaço. “Você deve ter passado muito tempo na Terra pra coletar tudo isso.”

Jongin acena com a cabeça ligeiramente. “Eu estive na Terra por alguns meses antes de pegar uma carona para uma das luas de Saturno e fiquei lá até... Bem.” Ele gesticulou para a nave ao redor deles. “Eu era do tipo que guardava tudo e fiquei com tudo que considerava único.”

Kyungsoo sorri. “Eu vou ter que te mostrar minha casa na Terra algum dia. Tenho certeza que você gostaria de ver todas as coisas na coleção de artefatos do meu pai. É o que me fez querer entrar neste setor do Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico em primeiro lugar.”

A expressão de Jongin se torna suave, seus olhos brilhando novamente com um pêssego pálido. “Você realmente gosta de história, né?”

Kyungsoo assente freneticamente. “É a minha paixão. Isso e cultura. Eu vim pro Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico porque sabia que me permitiriam aprender sobre as culturas de outras raças. Pode ser uma coisa tão bonita, às vezes, como os outros se vestem ou agem. Ou até mesmo o modo como eles viveram suas vidas e no que eles podem ter baseado sua razão de viver. É tão incrível pra mim.” Kyungsoo olha para Jongin e vê um pequeno sorriso no rosto. “Foi mal. Tive um surto nerd.”

Jongin ri. “Não, tudo bem. Eu acho fofo.”

Kyungsoo quase morre por dentro porque _puta merda Jongin acabou de chamá-lo de fofo_. Ele tenta controlar o sorriso tímido que cruza suas feições, mas falha. Jongin sorri também, observando enquanto Kyungsoo vasculha sua bolsa. Ele congela, no entanto, assim que o Comandante Chefe pega um colar familiar. Kyungsoo olha para Jongin com hesitação, a joia brilhando em sua mão, pulsando exatamente como na primeira vez em que ele colocou seus olhos nela. Ele não diz nada, preocupado que Jongin possa surtar ou se fechar completamente. Para sua surpresa, porém, tudo o que o Daknae faz é suspirar para a curiosidade de Kyungsoo e coçar sua nuca. “Eu acho que pelo menos devo algumas respostas, não é?”

Kyungsoo aperta sua mão e sorri para ele. “Que tal termos essa conversa fora dos livros? Apenas entre-” Kyungsoo lambe seus lábios, “amigos.” Kyungsoo não sabe por que rotular seu relacionamento como ‘amigos’ não se encaixa tão bem, mas essa é a coisa mais casual que ele poderia pensar no momento.

Jongin pisca, parecendo não saber exatamente por onde começar. Kyungsoo inclina a cabeça. “Me fale de você, Jongin. Por enquanto, eu só quero saber sobre você. Nada mais.”

Jongin parece surpreso e fica temporariamente sem fala. Kyungsoo apenas continua a sorrir. “Que tal eu começar, em vez disso?” Quando Jongin não diz nada, o Comandante Chefe apenas continua. “Eu nasci vinte e sete anos terrestres atrás em um país chamado Coreia. Eu não tenho certeza se você sabe disso, mas no meu planeta, as terras são de propriedades diferentes, e humanos de diferentes origens étnicas e culturas compartilham fronteiras em vez de apenas se fundirem em uma.” Kyungsoo espera que isso não seja um conceito muito confuso. Ele tentou explicar isso para seus colegas de trabalho uma vez, mas eles simplesmente não conseguiam entender por que os humanos viviam separados e brigavam entre si, apesar de serem da mesma raça.

Jongin olha para ele, pensativo. “Eu acho que isso faz sentido, considerando o número de humanos que existem na galáxia. Sua população pode praticamente dominar alguém, então sua força está definitivamente em seus números. Pelo que tenho visto, suas culturas são muito diferentes umas das outras, então é compreensível que haja fronteiras para evitar confrontos.”

Kyungsoo apenas sorri e continua. “Eu cresci em uma grande área chamada Seul, mas nunca tive a chance de explorar a cidade. Meu pai sempre me forçou a manter meus estudos como minha primeira prioridade e assim que eu virei maior de idade, eu fui enviado para um colégio interno em uma estação espacial perto de Júpiter.” Kyungsoo olha para o teto e se concentra no calor da mão de Jongin.

 _Isso é muito bom,_ Kyungsoo pensa.

“Desde então, eu fui preparado para estar na posição em que estou agora. Originalmente, eu deveria ser um comandante militar, mas eu recusei e vim para este setor.” É ótimo. Kyungsoo aprendeu a amar seu trabalho e, mesmo que ele ainda se ressinta de seu pai por decidir sobre o que deveria ter sido a decisão da sua vida, ele ainda está feliz onde está.

Jongin está estranhamente quieto ao lado dele e quando Kyungsoo o olha, ele vê uma cor prata opaca abrindo caminho nos olhos de Jongin. “Então você nunca escolheu o que queria fazer da sua vida? Foi escolhido para você?”

Kyungsoo assente e dá um meio sorriso divertido. “Desde o dia em que meu pai descobriu que ele teria um filho homem, o caminho da minha vida já estava estabelecido. Eu provavelmente poderia ter dito não, me rebelado e tudo mais, mas eu não tinha grandes sonhos ou aspirações que eu queria seguir, então eu fui com o fluxo.”

Jongin fica em silêncio e estende a mão para o colar. Kyungsoo dá a ele e o observa encarando o pingente em forma de triângulo. Silenciosamente, ele diz: “É eficiente. Escolher o caminho de uma criança quando elas nascem. Meu povo tem feito isso há séculos. Todos nascem para cumprir um dever específico.”

Quando Jongin não elabora mais, Kyungsoo olha para ele suavemente e calmamente pergunta: “E que dever você nasceu para realizar, Jongin?”

Jongin não responde e, em vez disso, tira o olhar do pendente para olhar pela janela para o planeta que eles estão passando atualmente.

Kyungsoo decide que pelo menos Jongin está falando com ele, então ele decide deixar o assunto de lado. Ele faz uma brincadeira em uma tentativa de aliviar a atmosfera. “Bem,” ele começa, “você sempre pode sair e encontrar uma garota legal de uma raça semelhante e repovoar.”

Jongin parece contemplar bastante isso antes de olhar sério para Kyungsoo. “Às vezes esqueço que a sua raça é limitada a dois gêneros seletos com estereótipos sociais.”

“E a sua não é?”

Jongin mais uma vez não responde, mas olha intensamente para os lábios do humano. Ele diz ‘ _hm_ ’, mas Kyungsoo não consegue realmente dizer se é um sim ou não. Talvez mais um reconhecimento? Ele não tem certeza. Kyungsoo pode sentir seu rosto ficando quente com o olhar escuro do outro e decide se ocupar colocando tudo de volta na bolsa. Jongin apenas observa do seu lugar na cama, entregando-lhe os poucos itens que ele tem ao lado dele.

Quando Kyungsoo acaba, ele se levanta e coloca a bolsa de Jongin de volta na caixa em que ele originalmente a tinha guardado. Quando ele volta para a cama, ele encontra Jongin já debaixo do cobertor, levantando-o para que Kyungsoo possa entrar também. Kyungsoo engole seco com o olhar sério no rosto de Daknae e volta para a cama.

Quando Jongin o puxa para perto desta vez, Kyungsoo se sente um pouco estranho. Seu estômago está quente e ele sente seus dedos se curvarem quando a perna de Jongin envolve sua coxa. Ele quase para de respirar quando ele praticamente sente o contorno do pênis de Jongin pressionando contra seu quadril. É flácido e não duro, mas Kyungsoo definitivamente tem que repetidamente dizer a si mesmo para respirar pelo nariz quando ele começa a imaginar como seria ereto. Ele engole quando ele imagina segurá-lo, grosso e pesado em suas mãos. Ele já pode sentir seu próprio pau contorcendo-se com o pensamento e reza aos deuses que estão por aí para que Jongin não perceba.

De onde esses pensamentos vêm, de qualquer jeito?

Kyungsoo tenta dar uma olhada em Jongin e imediatamente se arrepende. Ele cora até as raízes do cabelo quando vê os olhos do outro brilhando com um profundo pêssego, a cor cintilando sob a pele ao redor dos olhos também. Seu olhar é intenso enquanto observa os movimentos de Kyungsoo. O humano pode dizer que o outro sabe, especialmente quando suas narinas se abrem e seus olhos brilham com cor.

Jongin não perde tempo puxando Kyungsoo para cima dele, de forma que o Comandante esteja deitado contra a frente de seu corpo, o rosto de Kyungsoo caindo na curva do pescoço do Daknae. Suas mãos vagam do topo das omoplatas de Kyungsoo e lentamente até seus quadris. Kyungsoo suspira quando as mãos de Jongin finalmente pousam em sua bunda, um flash de excitação disparando através dele. Ele levanta a cabeça e dá ao Daknae um olhar confuso. “J-Jongin?”

Jongin apenas solta um ruído profundo e inumano na parte de trás de sua garganta de volta. Não é exatamente um grunhido, porém mais um gemido satisfeito quando ele enfia o nariz no pescoço de Kyungsoo, beliscando o local levemente. Kyungsoo engole em seco e tenta segurar um gemido, fazendo com que Jongin dê um aperto particularmente forte em sua bunda e arraste seus dentes sobre a pele de Kyungsoo.

Jongin para sua mordida e arrasta o nariz até a coluna do pescoço de Kyungsoo, respirando fundo quando o faz. Ele geme levemente em seu ouvido. “Seu cheiro é delicioso, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo prende sua mandíbula, inacreditavelmente excitado com toda essa situação. Ele quase geme quando Jongin o empurra contra seu pênis endurecido. Kyungsoo salta levemente quando Jongin começa a se mover, o Comandante ofegando levemente quando sua própria ereção entra em contato com a do Daknae através de suas roupas.

Ele provavelmente deveria empurrar o outro para longe, ou possivelmente fugir gritando, mas estranhamente ele realmente quer isso, estar com Jongin assim. 

Kyungsoo rapidamente se senta e posiciona corretamente as coxas de cada lado dos quadris de Jongin, colocando uma mão no peito do outro para se firmar. Ele lentamente rebola para frente e para trás, suspirando de prazer quando seus paus entram em contato um com o outro de novo e de novo. Jongin também se senta, puxando Kyungsoo contra seu peito novamente. Suas mãos pousam nos quadris de Kyungsoo e ele os empurra em direção ao seu próprio corpo, no mesmo ritmo das estocadas de Kyungsoo.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo diz, sem fôlego. Jongin olha para ele com olhos vidrados. Ele se inclina para a frente e morde o lábio inferior de Kyungsoo, deslizando sua língua para dentro quando Kyungsoo arqueja. O Comandante Chefe pode dizer que este beijo é diferente dos que os dois partilharam no passado. Desta vez, há emoção crua por trás, o que faz o coração de Kyungsoo pular de alegria e as borboletas vibrarem em seu estômago. Kyungsoo enterra as mãos no cabelo de Jongin e deixa sua língua deslizar facilmente contra a outra. Jongin dá outro gemido inumano e move os quadris de Kyungsoo em um ritmo mais rápido, seu aperto ficando mais firme à medida que eles se movem um contra o outro. Kyungsoo quebra o beijo e inclina a cabeça contra o ombro de Jongin, respirando pesadamente.

Ele pode sentir sua boxer já molhada de pré-gozo e espera que Jongin esteja na mesma situação, porque ele não vai durar muito mais se isso continuar, e seria embaraçoso se ele fosse o único que terminasse tão rápido. Ele tenta desacelerar seus movimentos para que ele possa se recompor, mas Jongin não parece muito a fim de colaborar. Ele os vira rapidamente e se acomoda entre as pernas de Kyungsoo. Jongin fricciona com força contra ele, seus braços em cada lado da cabeça de Kyungsoo, flexionando cada vez que ele se empurra para a frente. Kyungsoo morde o lábio e tenta não gritar com o ritmo rápido que Jongin estabelece.

O Daknae deita seu corpo contra o de Kyungsoo quando o humano estende a mão para ele, Jongin virando a cabeça para a direita para beijar Kyungsoo profundamente. Ambos se movem ritmicamente, os únicos sons que enchem o quarto são seus suspiros pesados e os beijos confusos que trocam. Quando os gemidos suaves de Kyungsoo ficam cada vez mais altos, Jongin começa a beijar o lóbulo de sua orelha. “Kyungsoo,” ele diz em seu ouvido, alguns xingamentos logo em seguida.

De repente, o corpo de Kyungsoo endurece embaixo do toque de Jongin enquanto o outro dá um último e forte impulso que faz o humano ver estrelas. “Porra!” Kyungsoo cerra os dentes duramente quando ele sente a pressão em sua barriga finalmente se soltar, gozo quente derramando em sua cueca. O movimento de Jongin se torna um pouco mais frenético quando ele respira profundamente, seus olhos brilhando novamente quando ele olha para o rosto de Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo choraminga de hipersensibilidade e ousadamente guia sua mão entre seus corpos para correr sua palma contra as calças de Jongin. O Daknae para e geme, os olhos se fechando com a sensação. Kyungsoo fecha a palma de sua mão contra o pênis do outro, sentindo-se um pouco mal sobre como as roupas devem ser confinantes, mesmo que sejam largas. Jongin se inclina e deixa algumas mordidas de amor ao redor de sua clavícula, movendo contra a mão ansiosa de Kyungsoo. Quando os dedos de Kyungsoo o envolvem o melhor que podem através do material, ele sente o pau grosso do outro contraindo. Os seus quadris perdem um pouco o ritmo, Jongin liberando um baixo e profundo gemido logo depois.

Kyungsoo continua a mover suavemente a mão contra o pênis dele, seu polegar encontrando a ponta e adicionando um pouco de pressão lá. Jongin ofega de leve e abre os olhos, olhando para Kyungsoo mais uma vez. Ele se inclina e esfrega o nariz levemente contra a bochecha do humano, deixando escapar um som que Kyungsoo só poderia descrever como um ronronar ressonante. Kyungsoo vê o espasmo leve do seu corpo, sentindo um pouco da umidade do líquido através de seus shorts finos. Ele tem quase certeza de que Jongin não está usando cueca.

Kyungsoo tira a mão de Jongin e limpa o pouco de viscosidade em seus dedos em sua camisa. Jongin permanece congelado na mesma posição, apenas respirando profundamente. Kyungsoo passa os dedos pelos cabelos do Daknae e arranha o coro delicadamente, sentindo o corpo dele relaxar lentamente. Jongin se afasta de seu pescoço e distribui beijos na linha da mandíbula de Kyungsoo até chegar aos seus lábios. Seus beijos são castos desta vez, ambos sorrindo enquanto seus lábios se encontram.

Jongin se inclina para trás e apenas olha para Kyungsoo, apreciando sua aparência. Kyungsoo estende a mão e acaricia seu rosto. “Vamos dormir,” ele diz baixinho. Ele dá um tapinha no local ao seu lado como se o dissesse para deitar e Jongin obedece, envolvendo o braço frouxamente ao redor da cintura de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sorri para si mesmo enquanto Jongin se inclina para deixar pequenos beijos em sua nuca.

Kyungsoo não sabe exatamente o que dizer, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado agora que o calor do momento acabou. A realidade do que eles fizeram começa a desabar sobre ele quando ele sente seu estômago revirar. Não é que ele não tenha gostado, mas ele está preocupado sobre como isso afetará seu relacionamento agora. Obviamente, Jongin não tinha objeções sobre isso, senão ele não teria iniciado nada em primeiro lugar. Porém, novamente, Kyungsoo tem quase certeza de que ele poderia muito bem estar ‘bêbado’ nos feromônios do humano. Kyungsoo não estava nem ciente de que Jongin tinha um senso de olfato tão bom assim. Suas bochechas começam a esquentar quando ele pensa sobre isso, porque é tudo culpa dele. E se ele arruinou tudo o que eles tinham juntos?

Jongin parece sentir suas ansiedades e se move um pouco mais perto, seu peito agora grudado nas costas de Kyungsoo, seu polegar acariciando levemente seu antebraço. “Tudo isso é ok, Kyungsoo. Nós estamos bem.”

O coração de Kyungsoo parece que se expande com as palavras do Daknae. Seus dedos se enroscam quando ele dá um suspiro. Eles estão bem. Eles vão ficar bem. Logo ele ouve os roncos leves de Jongin ao lado dele. Kyungsoo, por outro lado, ainda tem sua mente correndo com pensamentos de ‘O que vai acontecer agora?’ ou ‘Isso foi um erro ou significou alguma coisa?’

Ele acha que provavelmente deveria parar de se preocupar com isso por enquanto. De manhã, ele lidaria com isso. Por enquanto, ele realmente precisa dormir um pouco. Eles chegarão à base do Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico tarde da noite, então Kyungsoo estará de pé o dia todo para preparar a nave para o pouso. Seus olhos se fecham enquanto ele se concentra no calor irradiante vindo de Jongin.

Ele sonha com grandes paredes cinzentas e um caminho sem fim cheio de figuras encapuzadas.

  
✶

Kyungsoo registra brevemente o cheiro de ovos e bacon pelo ar, sua boca já se enchendo antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Ele se senta e esfrega o sono de seus olhos, bocejando depois. Ele olha para o lado, mas não vê nenhum sinal de Jongin. Quando ele escuta atentamente, pode ouvir o ruído do chuveiro no fundo.

Ele fareja o ar e se levanta, seguindo seu nariz até ver um enorme prato de comida descansando em sua mesa. Há batatas fatiadas e biscoitos ocupando a maior parte da borda do prato, o bacon e os ovos no meio. Kyungsoo morde o lábio para não sorrir muito. Jongin deve ter ido por conta própria pegar tudo isso.

Ele não perde tempo em começar a comer, olhando para seu monitor de pulso e vendo que já está atrasado. Ele ataca a comida até sentir que vai explodir. Enquanto está correndo para pegar um par limpo de roupa íntima e um uniforme novo, ele pensa se deveria deixar algum tipo de recado para agradecer Jongin pela comida, mas o Daknae sai do banheiro no momento em que Kyungsoo coloca seu boné e crachás. Seus cabelos prateados estão apontados em todas as direções após secá-los e ele não está usando nada além de uma toalha presa frouxamente em torno de seus quadris.

Jongin abre um sorriso brilhante no rosto, olhos pintados com laranjas e rosas. “Ei.”

Kyungsoo sorri de volta, tentando não olhar para o peitoral nu do outro. “Ei.”

Há um pouco de um silêncio constrangedor, mas Jongin não parece se importar. Ele parece mais se divertir com isso do que qualquer coisa, seus lábios se curvando nos cantos. “Você já comeu?”

Kyungsoo engole em seco. “S-sim, já. Obrigado por pegar tudo aquilo pra mim. Eu estava morrendo de fome quando acordei.”

Jongin acena com a cabeça. “Não tem problema.” Ele olha para Kyungsoo com um olhar estranho. Kyungsoo não quer exatamente chamar de ‘olhar apaixonado’, mas é praticamente no limite disso.

Kyungsoo limpa a garganta. “Certo, bem, eu estou atrasado, então te vejo mais tarde no almoço?”

“Claro.” Jongin anda perto dele e estende a mão para endireitar um dos crachás. Seus rostos estão próximos e Jongin lhe dá um sorriso deslumbrante. “Até mais tarde então.”

Kyungsoo mal consegue respirar, não apenas pela proximidade do outro, mas também pelo fato de que o Daknae _ainda não está vestindo nada._ Um rosa claro se espalha pelas bochechas de Kyungsoo e ele tenta não demonstrar o quão afetado realmente está. “Sim. A-a gente se vê.”

Jongin ri um pouco e lhe empurra suavemente em direção à porta. Ela abre quando Jongin pressiona os botões necessários, mas, para sua surpresa, acaba revelando Minseok do outro lado. Ele está com a mão no ar como se estivesse prestes a bater, mas congela com a visão que o recebe. Ele pisca enquanto olha de Jongin para Kyungsoo, desconfiança crescendo em seus olhos.

“Olá, Jongin.”

Jongin dá um aceno de cabeça, sorrindo levemente de forma travessa. “Tenente.”

Minseok faz uma careta e depois aperta os olhos para Kyungsoo, observando seu Comandante Chefe corar como um estudante do ensino médio. Kyungsoo mentalmente grita, desejando que um buraco negro simplesmente o engula e o tire de sua miséria. Minseok coloca as mãos no quadril. “Você está atrasado.”

Kyungsoo limpa a garganta. “Vamos, então?”

Minseok sai da frente da porta e permite que Kyungsoo passe. Ele vê Jongin dar uma piscadela para o Comandante antes que as portas se fechem. Kyungsoo engasga no ar, mas recupera a compostura logo depois. É silencioso enquanto eles andam entre os corredores da nave, mas Kyungsoo pode sentir a curiosidade ardente de Minseok.

Quando eles entram no elevador que os levará para o convés de voo, Minseok se vira para encará-lo. Ele está prestes a abrir a boca quando Kyungsoo levanta a mão.

“Nem pergunte.”

Minseok fecha a boca e faz uma cara de desgosto. “Melhores amigos para sempre, minha bunda…” ele murmura. Kyungsoo suspira. O dia vai ser longo.

  
✶

Kyungsoo praticamente passa o dia todo de pé, chamando freneticamente seus superiores e lidando com buscas de segurança à medida que eles se aproximam da base do Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico. Há várias estações nas quais sua nave deve parar antes de obter acesso à base principal dentro do Sistema Psi Zeconis, onde seu principal centro de pesquisa está localizado. Normalmente, ele ficaria extremamente irritado com todas essas precauções de segurança, mas ele não pode culpar o CPI por regulá-las. Não com a rebelião em andamento ocorrendo a apenas algumas estrelas de distância. No final do dia, porém, o SS-Pytheas está limpo e pronto para voltar para casa.

Kyungsoo queria trazer Jongin para o convés de voo para que ele pudesse ver o CPI de longe, mas não havia como o Daknae entrar sem algum tipo de distintivo ou autorização. Em vez disso, ele lhe disse para prestar bastante atenção na janela do quarto deles. Ela pode estar voltada para o lado leste da nave, mas mesmo assim ele sabe que Jongin será capaz de ver as estruturas incríveis girando em torno do sol no centro.

O Sistema Psicon Zeconis é totalmente propriedade do Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico e, nos últimos cem anos, foi transformado no que todo mundo gosta de chamar de _‘ringworld’_. Todo o sistema é composto por treze planetas, todos variando de tamanho. Existem também algumas luas, mas o número de estações espaciais orbitando esses planetas as supera em dez vezes. A coisa mais surpreendente, no entanto, é que na extremidade mais distante do sistema há um anel de painéis que cerca todas as áreas do sistema. Eles não servem apenas como um campo de força contra visitantes indesejados, mas também como uma fonte de energia para todo o sistema Psi Zeconis.

É uma visão fantástica. Se Kyungsoo ainda fica impressionado, ele não consegue sequer começar a imaginar a reação de Jongin. Ele provavelmente nunca viu algo nessa escala.

Minseok se inclina para frente de seu lugar atrás da cadeira de Kyungsoo. “Parece que nada explodiu enquanto estávamos fora.” Kyungsoo lança um olhar para o tenente e Minseok apenas dá de ombros. “O quê? Você realmente não acha que pelo menos alguns dos membros da rebelião estão se escondendo como refugiados?”

Kyungsoo balança a cabeça. “Eu seria ignorante se _não_ pensasse isso, mas não vamos falar de política. Ainda temos que nos preparar para o desembarque.” Minseok corta a língua com a resposta do Comandante Chefe, sem dizer mais nada depois disso.

O Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico abriga todos aqueles que perderam suas casas para a guerra. Cada um dos treze planetas abriga várias espécies que sofreram situações de risco de vida envolvidas na rebelião. O CPI fornece-lhes tudo o que precisam e total proteção sem nenhum custo. Houve incidentes no passado em que os membros da rebelião se infiltraram e causaram estragos, mas esses foram subjugados rapidamente. É uma das razões pelas quais há tantas verificações de segurança só para entrar no maldito lugar.

“Guie-a lentamente,” diz Kyungsoo ao seu navegador. Eles estão chegando em sua estação e estão entrando em uma área que parece ser um ajuste muito mais apertado para a enorme nave. O navegador inconscientemente coloca a língua para fora em concentração enquanto inclina o leme para um lado e para outro, ziguezagueando por entre as outras estações ou por vários detritos no caminho. 

Kyungsoo se levanta para apertar alguns botões no console central e puxa a alavanca para baixo. A nave se apressa lentamente, mal se movendo enquanto o convés de carregamento da estação espacial se abre para eles pousarem.

Kyungsoo assume o controle da nave e a manobra até que eles sobrevoem o hangar com segurança. O SS-Pytheas paira até que o Comandante dê os comandos necessários para ativar o trem de pouso. A nave dá uma grande sacudida quando pousa com sucesso, a tripulação de Kyungsoo gritando de felicidade por finalmente estarem em casa.

Minseok dá um tapinha nas costas dele. “Bom trabalho, Comandante Chefe.”

Kyungsoo sorri para ele e olha para o resto da tripulação em pé ao redor do convés de voo. “Todos vocês podem ir descansar um pouco. Vocês foram ótimos. Ligarei para vocês quando decidirmos partir novamente. Estão todos dispensados.” Todos fazem uma pequena saudação antes de entrar no elevador para sair, suas conversas em um tom alto e expressões felizes. Kyungsoo se sente tonto com a visão.

Minseok estica os braços acima da cabeça e solta um bocejo. “Bem, eu definitivamente vou para a sauna assim que eu sair desta nave. Quer se juntar a mim? Você pode trazer o seu brinquedinho com você.”

Kyungsoo revira os olhos e tenta se lembrar o porquê de ter ensinado gírias da Terra para Minseok. “Eu tenho que me encontrar com os superiores assim que eu sair da nave, então eu não posso.” Ele dá um pequeno aviso, apontando o dedo para o rosto de Minseok. “E ele não é meu brinquedinho.”

“Então me dê a honra, Comandante Chefe. O que exatamente é Kim Jongin para você?”

Kyungsoo está feliz pelo tenente estar falando baixo o suficiente para que os outros ao seu redor não possam ouvir. Ele provavelmente morreria de vergonha se o fizessem. Kyungsoo cruzou os braços. “Um amigo.”

Minseok estreita os olhos para ele. “Mesmo? Porque tenho certeza de que vi seu rosto tão vermelho quanto um... Qual o nome daquele vegetal humano?”

“Um tomate?”

“Sim! Você estava vermelho como um tomate. Explique isso, porque você nunca fica assim comigo. A menos que você tenha mentido para mim todo esse tempo e nós nunca fomos amigos para começar?”

Kyungsoo franze os lábios em pensamento. “Uhm,” Minseok olha duro para ele. “Sem ofensa, mas tomate é uma fruta.”

Minseok pisca. “O quê?”

“Você disse antes que era um vegetal. Não é. É uma fruta.”

Minseok faz uma cara de incredulidade e um barulho de frustração. “ _Esqueça a droga do tomate!_ O que aconteceu entre você e o Jongin? E não diga ‘nada’ porque vocês estavam agindo de forma muito estranha hoje de manhã.”

Kyungsoo ri nervosamente. “Nada de mais. Ele está apenas sendo mais legal comigo, só isso.” Se esfregar-se nele quase até a morte poder ser considerado legal. Kyungsoo olha para seu monitor de pulso. “Oh, olhe a hora! Tenho que ir buscar Jongin!” Ele corre para o elevador que está prestes a fechar. Ele torce seu corpo, e faz isso no momento certo. A última coisa que ele vê antes de as portas se fecharem completamente é um Minseok irritado tentando ir atrás dele. Ele dá um suspiro de alívio quando o elevador começa a se mover, alguns de seus tripulantes olhando para ele estranhamente por causa disso.

Assim que as portas se abrem novamente, Kyungsoo anda rapidamente em direção aos dormitórios, agradavelmente surpreso ao ver Jongin parado timidamente no lado de fora do quarto. O Daknae está vestindo algumas roupas civis que outro companheiro de tripulação lhe emprestou, já que nenhuma das roupas de Kyungsoo parecia caber nele. O material era bem ajustado, exibindo a figura graciosa de Jongin e os bíceps musculosos, de cor preta e vermelho brilhante, com algo em uma língua estrangeira escrita nele. Kyungsoo apenas espera que o que ela diz seja apropriado, porque eles estão prestes a ter uma reunião com seus superiores para questionamento. A última coisa que ele precisa é que um deles fique ofendido por causa de uma camisa maldita.

O rosto de Jongin se ilumina assim que ele vê Kyungsoo. “Oi.”

Kyungsoo sorri. “Oi. Você assistiu pela janela como eu te disse?”

Jongin assente com a cabeça, seus olhos um laranja suave. “Foi fantástico. Eu não sabia que um lugar como esse existia. O que eram aquelas engenhocas nas bordas do sistema?”

Kyungsoo ri. “Elas têm algumas funções. Eu vou contar tudo sobre elas depois. Agora precisamos continuar. Meus superiores estão nos esperando.”

Jongin piscou. “Nós?”

O Comandante Chefe suspirou. “Eles queriam conhecer você. Eu tentei dizer a eles que deveriam lhe dar alguns dias para se ajustar ao novo ambiente, mas eu acho que eles não pensaram que isso fosse necessário. Eu prometo que vou estar ao seu lado o tempo todo. Só me deixe fazer todo o falatório e sairemos de lá em pouco tempo.”

Jongin acena com a cabeça lentamente, uma cor escura de ametista varrendo suas íris. “Por que eles me querem lá?”

“Bom, eu acho que eles estão curiosos sobre você. A maioria das pessoas nesta base de pesquisa está ansiosa para conhecê-lo, então provavelmente eles também estão. Você é o primeiro ser vivo que já tivemos para nos ajudar com um caso.”

Jongin faz uma careta, um azul perfurante misturando-se com a ametista em seus olhos. “Eu nunca disse que ajudaria no caso.”

Kyungsoo dá de ombros. “Eles não sabem disso. E não precisam saber. Confie em mim, eu vou lidar com isso. Você vai ficar bem em encontrá-los? Eles são muito intimidantes no começo...”

Jongin ri. “Eu vou ficar bem. Só vou ficar lá em pé sendo lindo. Não se preocupe.”

Kyungsoo bufa. “Bem, então vamos, bonitinho, ou então vamos nos atrasar.” Jongin ri e concorda, seguindo ao lado dele em silêncio. Kyungsoo ajusta seu boné enquanto eles entram no hangar da nave, ambos manobrando em torno da área ocupada até que eles entram nos corredores tranquilos do prédio de pesquisa. Como a maioria das pessoas está de folga ou em casa, os corredores estão praticamente vazios.

Os corredores em si não são muito diferentes em comparação com os do SS-Pytheas, de uma cor branca apagada com recortes em várias áreas onde as folhas de metal se encaixam. A principal diferença, no entanto, é que há janelas que se estendem por quase toda a extensão dos corredores que dão uma visão de tirar o fôlego dos planetas e das estrelas à distância. Quando a estação gira, as janelas mostram as cores brilhantes do planeta que está atualmente orbitando também.

Jongin parece cativado por tudo, dando um pequeno suspiro quando olha pela janela pela primeira vez. Kyungsoo apenas sorri carinhosamente e coloca a mão na parte inferior de suas costas, guiando-o em direção ao seu destino no longo caminho ao outro lado da estação espacial.

✶

“E quando foi a última vez que ele viu o seu povo?”

Kyungsoo range os dentes, sentindo o peito apertar de raiva. “Senhor, eu não quero ser rude, mas estamos apenas falando sobre Jongin, não sobre o resto de seu povo.”

Tem sido assim pelos últimos vinte minutos, uma pergunta após outra disparada contra Jongin. Assim que entraram na sala de reuniões, Jongin foi bombardeado com a atenção de seus superiores. Eles nem se deram ao trabalho de se apresentar a ele, Kyungsoo os interrompeu no meio da pergunta para fazer isso ele mesmo. Jongin estava com uma face de pedra, mas Kyungsoo sabia por seus olhos azuis congelantes que ele estava mais do que infeliz com as perguntas indiscretas dos outros.

O Comandante Chefe fez o seu melhor para desviar as perguntas, preferindo contar aos seus superiores um pouco sobre o próprio Jongin, mas eles simplesmente pareceram ignorar Kyungsoo. Jongin estava rígido em seu assento ao lado dele, um leve rosnado subindo em sua garganta. Os oficiais de alto escalão não prestaram atenção a isso.

É quando o principal chefe de Kyungsoo, Seokjin, um humano como ele, indaga descaradamente se Jongin matou seu próprio povo, que o Comandante bate com o pé no chão. Kyungsoo se levanta de sua cadeira e bate a mão sobre a mesa, alguns dos hologramas daqueles que não poderiam estar lá cintilando quando ele faz isso. “Chega!” Ele diz com firmeza.

Alguns de seus superiores dão a ele olhares incrédulos, outros estão olhando para a explosão desrespeitosa, mas mantendo o silêncio de qualquer maneira. Um deles nem sequer piscou um olho, prestes a abrir a boca para falar novamente, mas Kyungsoo o interrompe.

“Se os senhores não têm nenhuma dúvida sobre o próprio Jongin e estão apenas tentando satisfazer suas próprias curiosidades, então esta reunião acabou. Vocês não estão administrando este caso, eu que estou. Não é da conta dos senhores saber nada, a menos que esteja escrito em um relatório.”

Todos olham para ele agora com expressões cautelosas. É verdade. Tecnicamente, a tarefa dos superiores de Kyungsoo é apenas supervisionar os casos dos quais pessoas como ele estão encarregadas, não investigá-los. Nada disso está realmente em sua jurisdição. “Da última vez que eu chequei, meu relatório foi enviado para cada um de vocês dizendo que a razão por trás do desaparecimento do povo Daknae ainda é desconhecida e pode infelizmente continuar assim a menos que uma evidência circunstancial seja encontrada.” Kyungsoo olha para Seokjin. “A menos que o senhor ainda não tenha recebido meu relatório, nesse caso eu entendo e perdoo sua negligência sobre o assunto. Vou enviá-lo para você o mais rápido possível.”

Seokjin limpa a garganta, sem jeito. “Não há necessidade. Eu já li.”

Kyungsoo inclina a cabeça. “Então por que exatamente o senhor está fazendo perguntas tão acusadoras para nosso convidado especial, possivelmente o último Daknae remanescente em existência, tão livremente e sem qualquer tipo de pensamento prévio?”

Todo mundo parece surpreso com a raiva de Kyungsoo e até mesmo Seokjin fica abertamente boquiaberto com ele. O Comandante nunca foi realmente do tipo que enfrenta seus superiores, mas porra, eles estão sendo tão irracionais. Jongin se move pela primeira vez desde que eles sentaram para dar a ele um olhar impressionado, sem dizer nada, apenas olhando para o seu perfil um pouco antes de se voltar para os outros.

Um dos homens no holograma, General Tzastr, do planeta Seshelara, se mexe um pouco antes de falar. “Comandante Chefe, nós teremos uma conversa sobre sua atitude ao abordar aqueles de um posto superior mais tarde. Por enquanto, você e o Daknae estão dispensados. Esta reunião foi inútil para começo de conversa.”

Todos lhe dão olhares raivosos, discutindo entre si. Kyungsoo se levanta e faz uma saudação a todos antes de arrastar Jongin pelo braço para fora da porta, gritos de protesto vindo dos oficiais atrás dele. Quando a porta se fecha e eles estão longe o suficiente da sala de reunião, Kyungsoo bufa, socando a parede mais próxima com raiva. Jongin apenas olha para ele, estendendo a mão para acalmá-lo quando ele quase faz uma trinca no vidro da janela.

O Daknae agarra seus punhos gentilmente. “Calma, não vamos quebrar a janela e matar todos a bordo, certo?”

Normalmente, Kyungsoo provavelmente riria disso porque não tinha como um humano fraco como ele quebrar uma daquelas janelas. Elas são praticamente indestrutíveis. Em vez disso, porém, ele apenas se agita e puxa os braços do aperto de Jongin, virando-se e pisando com raiva. “Como eles podem te tratar como um criminoso?! Você nem fez nada! Quero dizer, sim, você meio que explodiu a única pista que este caso teve, mas isso não vem ao caso! Eles trataram você como se fosse sujeira! Como se não fosse nem mesmo uma pessoa real e apenas algum animal humilde sem qualquer tipo de sentimento e…”

Kyungsoo sente braços fortes envolverem sua cintura por trás, fazendo-o parar no meio da frase. Jongin suspira em algum lugar atrás dele, apertando-o por alguns instantes antes de relaxar. “Obrigado, Kyungsoo. Por me defender.”

Kyungsoo pigarreia, a raiva esquecida no momento em que o Comandante se concentra no calor do corpo contra suas costas. “Claro, Jongin. Eu não vou deixar ninguém te tratar mal. Você é um ser vivo também.”

Jongin responde com um profundo ruído no fundo de sua garganta, algo não totalmente humano. Bem, ele não é humano, mas ainda assim. Kyungsoo estica o pescoço para dar uma olhada no Daknae atrás dele, mas inconscientemente libera seu pescoço o mesmo tempo. Jongin enfia o rosto na curva do local, respirando ali. Kyungsoo sente que não consegue respirar com o quão perto Jongin está dele no momento. Ele engole em seco quando tem breves flashbacks da noite anterior e sente o estômago se encher de calor.

Jongin faz outro barulho quando Kyungsoo ajusta sua postura para que seus joelhos não estejam se chocando. O mais alto retrai os braços do abraço ao redor dele até que apenas suas mãos estejam descansando na sua cintura em vez disso. Kyungsoo inala agudamente quando sente uma das mãos do Daknae deslizar para baixo para descansar em seu quadril e depois _ainda mais abaixo_. Kyungsoo solta um som desesperado quando Jongin o apalpa através das grossas calças de seu uniforme.

O Comandante encosta a cabeça para descansar no peito de Jongin, dando suspiros profundos pelo nariz. Jongin ainda tem o rosto escondido em seu pescoço, beijando-o levemente. A mão do Daknae começa a ficar mais agressiva, pressionando mais e mais rápido. Kyungsoo murcha com o toque.

“Jongin,” diz ele, sem fôlego. Jongin dá uma pequena mordida. Kyungsoo está prestes a puxar Jongin para longe do pescoço dele para beijá-lo quando ele ouve uma tosse desajeitada atrás deles.

Kyungsoo se separa de Jongin como se tivesse sido queimado, mas Jongin fica parado ali. Ele solta um ruído irritado, olhando para quem quer que tenha se esgueirado por trás deles. Kyungsoo, no entanto, agradece aos céus por não ser um dos seus superiores, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele amaldiçoa sua sorte, porque de todos que podiam pegá-los no flagra, tinha que ser Oh Sehun.

O pior fofoqueiro da equipe inteira de Kyungsoo. Ótimo. Simplesmente ótimo.

Sehun lhes dá um sorriso assustador. “Olá, Comandante Chefe. Você parece um pouco exausto. Algo de errado?”

Kyungsoo engasga e ajusta sua boina, que tinha ficado ligeiramente inclinada quando ele se recostou no peito de Jongin. Ele puxa sua jaqueta e tosse. “Tudo está bem aqui, Sehun.”

Sehun apenas sorri mais. “Oh, eu tenho certeza que tudo está simplesmente _agradável_ aqui. Na verdade, eu acho que o tenente Kim adoraria saber o quão agradável as coisas estão.”

Os olhos de Kyungsoo escurecem. “Se você falar pra ele, eu juro que vou colocar você na limpeza da próxima vez que deixarmos esse lugar. Não me teste.”

Sehun bufa. “Que seja, Kyungsoo.” Esse pirralho- “Vou procurar o banheiro. Tô atrás de um banheiro neste maldito lugar faz quinze minutos. Eu tenho que encontrá-lo em algum ponto.”

Kyungsoo suspira e esfrega suas têmporas, observando o garoto continuar a se afastar deles. Sehun sempre foi ruim em se dirigir a ele formalmente como dita o protocolo, mas Kyungsoo aprendeu a não se importar. Ele realmente prefere assim, mas a maioria dos outros membros de sua equipe não parece se sentir da mesma forma. Além disso, Oh Sehun se tornou um bom amigo dele e de Minseok, mesmo que o menino seja como um adolescente fofoqueiro.

Kyungsoo arrisca olhar para Jongin apenas para vê-lo dando um olhar afetado. Os olhos de Jongin foram tomados por um pêssego pálido, a cor se espalhando na pele ao redor dos olhos, raios da cor brilhando vividamente sob a pele caramelo de Jongin. É absolutamente hipnotizante para o humano. 

Kyungsoo engole em seco quando se lembra de seu pequeno problema _lá embaixo_ e move o pequeno _holopad_ em suas mãos para a frente de sua virilha, esperando que Jongin não note a barraca que começou a se formar em suas calças. Jongin apenas lhe dá um sorriso maroto e ri da tentativa de Kyungsoo de ser modesto. O Comandante Chefe enrubesce e encara com força o chão.

Ele fica em silêncio um pouco e Kyungsoo se remexe sob o olhar pesado de Jongin. Ele lambe os lábios nervosamente. “Eu- uh. Eu preciso ir. Meu quarto- Er... Nosso quarto- é o 801. Então, é. Vou voltar tarde.”

Jongin solta um ‘ _hm_ ’. “Eu vou esperar por você, então.”

Kyungsoo estremece com o pensamento. “C-certo. Uhm... Tchau.” Suas botas são barulhentas enquanto ele caminha rapidamente na direção oposta. Ele mal consegue respirar agora e, quando olha para trás, ele quase perde o equilíbrio quando vê Jongin apenas observando-o ir embora. Kyungsoo balança a cabeça, colocando as mãos frias no rosto em uma tentativa de esfriar as bochechas. Ele não tem ideia do que está errado com ele, mas tudo o que ele sabe com certeza é que essa queda por Jongin está definitivamente piorando. Especialmente com o quão sensível ambos estão sendo agora. Kyungsoo tem que admitir que ama quando Jongin encosta nem que seja só um dedo nele. Isso faz com que ele se sinta tão satisfeito e completo, ele nem consegue começar a explicar.

Apesar do fato de que eles só se conhecem há umas boas três ou quatro semanas, Kyungsoo sente seu coração bater descontroladamente quando Jongin sequer lhe dá uma olhada. Ele não vai mentir, ele já definitivamente pensou em ter algo íntimo com Jongin antes. Esses pensamentos podem ter ocorrido apenas nos últimos dias, mas Kyungsoo não sabe exatamente como Jongin se sente sobre isso. O Comandante Chefe acha que é bastante seguro assumir que Jongin sente o mesmo, ou então ele provavelmente não faria tantos avanços, mesmo se ele estivesse louco nos feromônios de Kyungsoo. Ele acabou de apalpá-lo em um corredor público, de qualquer jeito. Se isso não sugere nada, Kyungsoo não sabe o que mais sugeriria.

O único problema é que Kyungsoo não sabe exatamente como abordar o outro sobre o assunto. Ele tem certeza de que ele poderia simplesmente entrar e começar a beijá-lo sem nenhum problema, mas a verdade é que ele não pega ninguém há anos e Jongin é a primeira pessoa que ele beija desde a faculdade. Ele é um pouco desajeitado com essas coisas e está pensando além do necessário, então talvez Kyungsoo devesse apenas deixar Jongin tentar iniciar as coisas. A menos que Jongin não queira ir mais longe do que o que eles tinham ido na noite anterior, nesse caso Kyungsoo estaria bem, mas ele ficaria um pouco desapontado. Ele estava realmente ansioso para ter o pau de Jongin em sua boca enquanto ele-

“Ok, Kyungsoo, acalme-se,” ele diz a si mesmo, respirando profundamente para acalmar seu coração acelerado. Ele realmente precisa limpar a cabeça de tudo isso.

Bem na hora, seu monitor de pulso dispara para sinalizar que ele recebeu uma mensagem. É de Junmyeon, um colega que também é Comandante Chefe. Ele diz que há uma festa sendo dada por sua tripulação no convés público e que ele está ansioso para vê-lo lá. Kyungsoo morde o lábio.

Uma festa. Isso seria perfeito para ele.

Ele só espera que eles tenham uma bebida boa para que sua mente possa finalmente ficar livre de Jongin.

✶

Um fato sobre a equipe de Kyungsoo é que eles sabem como fazer uma festa dos infernos. Até mesmo outros membros da tripulação recrutados sob diferentes Comandantes Chefes aparecem para se divertir. Kyungsoo viu Junmyeon e seu segundo no comando, Yixing, aproximarem-se dele através da multidão para elogiá-lo em seu trabalho até agora sobre o caso. Kyungsoo apenas lhes dá um sorriso de lábios apertados e agradece antes de sair para pegar uma bebida. Ele realmente não quer pensar no caso no momento. Ele ou Jongin gostando ou não, Kyungsoo e seu pessoal têm que continuar estudando todos os dados até que o Comandante Chefe declare o caso congelado. Ele nunca declarou nenhum de seus casos como _congelado_ no passado e realmente não quer fazer isso agora. Embora, a menos que ele, de alguma forma, convença Jongin a ajudá-lo, talvez ele precise finalmente fazê-lo.

Kyungsoo abre caminho através da multidão, acenando quando um de seus tripulantes o cumprimenta. Ele finalmente chega à mesa no canto da sala, observando todos os diferentes tipos de bebidas alcoólicas lá. Algumas delas são extremamente prejudiciais a ele, uma vez que são importadas de toda a galáxia, mas quando ele vasculha através das garrafas de formas estranhas, ele encontra o ouro. Ele esboça um sorriso ao ver a garrafa verde de soju em sua mão. Ele não toma uma dessas desde os seus quinze anos, quando roubou do estoque pessoal de seu pai para ficar bêbado com alguns amigos. Ele nem tem certeza de como alguém conseguiu colocar as mãos nisso, a menos que tenham ido à Terra recentemente.

Kyungsoo coloca uma quantidade generosa em um dos copos limpos nas proximidades e toma um gole, amando a sensação suave que dá quando o líquido desce por sua garganta. Ele continua a beber, sentindo seu estômago formigar um pouco. Esta provavelmente será a única coisa que ele beberá esta noite porque ele é muito fraco quando se trata de qualquer tipo de álcool. Talvez ele tente encontrar Minseok e deixá-lo bêbado. É sempre divertido e ele definitivamente precisa da distração, porque pensamentos sobre olhos de cor pêssego e toques gentis começam a escorregar em sua mente.

Ele abre caminho através da multidão novamente com o seu soju na mão, desta vez procurando por Minseok.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Nossas plataformas de postagem:
> 
> [Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1)   
>  [Wattpad](https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP)

No momento em que Kyungsoo se cansa e decide voltar para seu quarto, ele está no mínimo nervoso. Há uma sensação de leveza em sua cabeça, mas ele ainda está sóbrio o suficiente para andar pelos corredores até seu quarto sem nenhum problema. A sensação em sua cabeça é parecida com o que sente em seu peito quando está perto de Jongin e isso faz com que ele pense no que aconteceu no corredor. E se Jongin ainda estiver acordado agora? Eles iriam apenas dormir ou talvez fazer algo mais? Sendo completamente honesto consigo mesmo, Kyungsoo espera que seja a segunda opção. Ele só quer sentir as mãos de Jongin por todo o corpo, sem roupas para arruinar o clima.

Kyungsoo sacode a cabeça freneticamente. O que diabos há de errado com ele? Está agindo como um adolescente cheio de hormônios ultimamente.

Ele para em frente à sua porta e um pequeno raio de luz varre seu rosto. A fechadura da porta se abre um momento depois. Ele quase esqueceu sobre o sistema de segurança. Havia ligado para um amigo para ter certeza de que Jongin seria capaz de entrar em seu quarto na base de pesquisa sem qualquer tipo de problema, mas ele não tinha certeza se funcionaria ou não. Normalmente, para registrar alguém nesses tipos de sistemas de segurança é necessário que a pessoa esteja fisicamente presente, já que o sistema precisa varrer todos os contornos do rosto.

Kyungsoo tira seu quepe de comandante assim que a porta se abre, permitindo sua entrada. Ele sorri ao ver suas fotos penduradas na parede. São principalmente dele e sua mãe enquanto ele estava crescendo. Sua favorita, no entanto, é a última. Foi tirada no dia da sua graduação na Academia do Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico. Sua mãe está olhando para ele com um olhar tão amoroso e orgulhoso. Kyungsoo está sorrindo para ela também, ignorando seu pai pensativo de pé atrás deles. A imagem nunca deixa de fazer o Comandante Chefe rir.

Ele tira os sapatos no final do pequeno corredor, colocando-os em um pequeno cubículo perto do chão, entrando em sua pequena sala improvisada ainda sem nenhum sinal de Jongin. Kyungsoo adquire um olhar preocupado e verifica o quarto imediatamente à sua direita. A porta se abre quando ele está na frente dela e revela Jongin deitado confortavelmente na cama. Ele está apoiado em alguns dos travesseiros de Kyungsoo enquanto olha algo em um dos _holopads_ que o Comandante Chefe sempre mantinha ao lado da cama.

Kyungsoo engole com dificuldade quando os olhos de Jongin encontram os dele, um sorriso crescendo naqueles lindos lábios. Seus olhos são uma mistura de laranja e rosa, mesmo quando ele desliga o _holopad_ e o guarda. Jongin coloca as pernas para fora da cama, mas permanece sentado, apenas observando Kyungsoo. “Você se divertiu? Ouvi dizer que houve uma festa.” 

Kyungsoo sente uma enorme sensação de culpa. Ele nem sequer pensou em perguntar a Jongin se ele queria participar. Jongin parece sentir isso e apenas sorri para ele. “Está tudo bem. Eu provavelmente não teria ido, de qualquer maneira. Eu não sou muito fã de multidões.”

Kyungsoo lhe dá um olhar de desculpas e vai se sentar ao lado dele. Ele pisca algumas vezes e se lembra da última vez que estava ansioso e que Jongin parecia saber imediatamente sem que ele dissesse nada.

“Jongin, você pode sentir o cheiro das coisas?” Ok, isso definitivamente não é o que ele queria dizer, mas antes que ele possa voltar atrás, Jongin ri.

“Você está bêbado, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo fica envergonhado. “Quero dizer, você pode dizer como eu me sinto apenas pelo seu olfato?”

Jongin sorri para ele novamente, seu olhar apaixonado. “Pode-se dizer que sim. Você não?”

Kyungsoo balança a cabeça. Culpa dos seus medíocres sentidos humanos. Jongin apenas faz ‘hm’, dando-lhe um olhar mais pensativo. “Eu acho que isso significa que eu vou ter que ser mais expressivo, então você saberá meus sentimentos.”

Kyungsoo morde o lábio com o pensamento. Há um breve silêncio e Jongin estende a mão para colocar seus cabelos para o lado. “O que você está pensando?” Ele pergunta suavemente.

Kyungsoo quase ri porque geralmente ele diria algo do tipo. Ao olhar para Jongin novamente, ele sente o estômago revirar. “Eu não sei.”

Jongin acaricia sua mandíbula, deslizando um pouco mais até o pescoço. Kyungsoo se arrepia com os toques leves e dá um sorriso nervoso quando Jongin beija sua bochecha, pegando sua mão e a apertando com força. “Eu não sei o que é isso,” o Comandante Chefe diz calmamente, traçando as linhas na palma da mão de Jongin, “mas eu gosto muito.”

Jongin apenas lhe dá um olhar suave que faz o coração de Kyungsoo inchar de felicidade. Ele olha para a mão do Daknae e engole seco quando percebe que esta era a mesma mão que estava em sua virilha mais cedo, alisando-o tão bem. Kyungsoo sente um calor invadir seu baixo-ventre com o pensamento, seu membro contraindo levemente. Ele fica com um olhar horrorizado quando percebe Jongin visivelmente ficando tenso e solta um chiado baixo.

Kyungsoo vê suas narinas dilatarem e seus olhos brilharem com aquele pêssego profundo e pálido que parece tomar conta de suas íris a qualquer momento em que os dois estão juntos. O Comandante Chefe fica surpreso ao ver a pele ao redor de seus olhos acender com vida tão rapidamente. Normalmente demora alguns minutos até que isso aconteça.

Jongin cerra os dentes, apertando a mão de Kyungsoo como se ele estivesse tentando manter o controle. “Kyungsoo.”

O Comandante Chefe fica sem fôlego só em ver como Jongin está afetado. Ele se vira para o mais alto e joga uma de suas pernas para o outro lado das coxas dele, de modo que esteja sentado nelas, segurando em seus ombros como se sua vida dependesse disso. Jongin olha intensamente para ele, quase um olhar irado, mas Kyungsoo sabe que não é raiva, não com os braços de Jongin segurando-o firmemente pela cintura. Como se ele estivesse segurando algo infinitamente precioso para ele. Kyungsoo se inclina para o ouvido do Daknae e solta um gemido agudo do qual ele provavelmente ficará envergonhado depois.

“Jongin, por favor…” Jongin inala agudamente com o tom desesperado na voz de Kyungsoo. “ _Por favor._ ”

Jongin geme e coloca as mãos embaixo da bunda de Kyungsoo para sustentá-lo enquanto se levanta, e tem as pernas de Kyungsoo lhe envolvendo ao redor de sua cintura. Jongin se inclina e o beija, lábios contra os dele enquanto torna o beijo mais profundo. Kyungsoo retribui a ação e chupa o lábio inferior de Jongin suavemente. Ele pensa em passar os dedos pelos cabelos prateados de Jongin, mas tem medo de soltar seu aperto e cair, mesmo que Jongin esteja lhe segurando com força. Os músculos do Daknae nem sequer estão se contraindo em esforço ainda.

“Cama,” ele murmura contra os lábios de Jongin. O Daknae entende a mensagem imediatamente e os vira. Ele os deixa cair juntos, seus corpos saltando um pouco quando colidem com o colchão. Jongin paira sobre ele, beijando-o novamente, mas desta vez deslizando sua língua para dentro. Kyungsoo geme suavemente quando suas línguas deslizam juntas.

Eles se beijam devagar, languidamente. As mãos errantes de Jongin, no entanto, não perdem tempo desfazendo os pequenos botões que fecham a jaqueta do uniforme de Kyungsoo. Ele se afasta para ajudar o mais baixo a removê-la, o humano retirando a fina camiseta que veste por baixo também.

Nada é apressado. Ambos tomam seu tempo removendo as roupas e explorando o corpo um do outro. Kyungsoo praticamente saliva ao ver as coxas musculosas de Jongin quando suas calças são removidas. Assim que eles estão vestindo nada além de suas cuecas, Jongin se inclina para roçar o nariz contra o de Kyungsoo. O Comandante afasta o cabelo dos seus olhos e sorri com a cor viva neles, as íris ainda pintadas com um pêssego profundo e brilhante.

Jongin suspira em contentamento, deixando seus olhos se fecharem. “Mostre-me como te dar prazer,” ele diz suavemente.

Kyungsoo leva um momento para acariciar o rosto de Jongin e o traz para um beijo doce. Ele se afasta um momento depois para retirar a cueca de Jongin, o Daknae compreendendo imediatamente. Ele se movimenta de um lado para o outro até que sua roupa íntima é removida, jogando-a para junto do restante das roupas do outro lado do quarto. A garganta de Kyungsoo seca temporariamente com a visão do pênis de Jongin ereto pela excitação.

Kyungsoo não tem certeza do que ele estava esperando desde que Jongin é tecnicamente de outra espécie, mas seu genital é na maior parte como o de um humano. A única diferença principal é que a ponta é um pouco mais bulbosa e dilatada, mas não muito. A forma geral é muito semelhante à de um humano, de espessura e comprimento decentes. Nada que Kyungsoo não aguente.

Ele estende a mão e curiosamente a envolve em torno dele, acariciando da base até a ponta. Ele está um pouco surpreso em realmente o sentir pulsar com seu toque, Jongin soltando um som baixo e animalesco no fundo de sua garganta.

Kyungsoo toma isso como um incentivo para continuar, pressionando seu polegar na fenda no topo e pela parte inferior da cabeça. Jongin ofega e levanta os quadris. Kyungsoo volta a acariciar o comprimento, amando a pulsação quente que faz em sua mão. Jongin tem os olhos bem fechados, aparentemente prendendo a respiração. Kyungsoo sente seu próprio pau inchar ao ver o rosto do outro contorcido em prazer.

Só então Jongin respira fundo e seus olhos se abrem. Um segundo depois, ele está tirando a mão de Kyungsoo de seu membro e praticamente arrancando suas roupas de baixo. Kyungsoo levanta seus quadris para que Jongin possa tirá-la com facilidade, o material prendendo nos seus tornozelos no processo. Jongin contempla toda sua aparência, passando as mãos pelas coxas nuas até chegar à pélvis. Kyungsoo está praticamente ofegando em antecipação quando Jongin agarra levemente seu pênis em sua mão.

Jongin faz os mesmos movimentos que Kyungsoo fez com ele mais cedo, acariciando toda a extensão um pouco antes de passar o dedão pela cabeça. Quando Jongin se inclina um pouco, a respiração de Kyungsoo fica presa na garganta. Jongin pressiona beijos carinhosos na base do pênis de Kyungsoo, chupando enquanto sua mão continua a acariciar devagar.

Kyungsoo geme e fecha os olhos com força, incapaz de ver Jongin agora lambendo até a ponta e sugando-a. Ele chupa levemente o frênulo sob a cabeça, fazendo Kyungsoo pular. Ele mordisca o local, gentilmente para não doer. Kyungsoo solta um gemido curto quando Jongin deixa seu pau escorregar totalmente para dentro de sua boca, sugando com força e fazendo Kyungsoo gemer.

O Comandante sente a pressão crescendo em seu abdômen e puxa a cabeça de Jongin de seu pênis. Ele o traz até que esteja sobre ele para que eles possam se beijar, seus dentes batendo enquanto ambos se beijam vigorosamente. As costas de Jongin estão curvadas e a ponta do seu pau é quente contra a pele de Kyungsoo. Ele alcança e agarra os dois membros e move sua mão. Jongin geme profundamente e move os quadris com a sensação.

“Jongin,” ele arqueja, “você precisa me preparar.” Jongin lhe dá um olhar confuso, parando seus movimentos. Como ele ainda parece um cachorrinho perdido em uma situação tão precária? Kyungsoo nunca vai saber.

“Me mostre.” Kyungsoo engole em seco e tira a mão de seus membros duros. Ele diz a Jongin para se inclinar para trás e ele o faz, sentado em seus calcanhares para assistir Kyungsoo se movimentar. O Comandante se vira de modo que ele fique de quatro, um pouco envergonhado com quão vulnerável ele se sente, mas quando ele vê Jongin engolir nervosamente atrás dele, ele sorri. 

Kyungsoo rasteja um pouco na cama para alcançar a cabeceira, um tubo meio vazio de lubrificante no fundo da gaveta. Kyungsoo o pega, colocando um pouco em seus dedos e deitando a cabeça contra o colchão, se esticando para observar Jongin enquanto ele leva seus dedos até sua entrada. Os olhos e a pele de Jongin estão ambos faiscando quando Kyungsoo começa a se esticar com seus próprios dedos, primeiro um, depois dois. Kyungsoo geralmente nunca é tão ousado a ponto de fazer um showzinho para seus parceiros, mas ele está feliz por ser neste momento.

Ele sente uma onda de confiança no momento em que Jongin começa a se masturbar, assim como também o faz com Kyungsoo da melhor maneira possível com a posição em que o humano está. Kyungsoo solta um gemido engasgado quando acrescenta um terceiro dedo, a estimulação de seus dedos e seu pênis se tornando demais.

Ele retira a mão pegajosa de sua bunda quando sente que está pronto, levantando-se o suficiente para poder virar o torso para entregar o tubo de lubrificante a Jongin. Jongin pega a garrafa e olha para ela, abrindo a tampa e inclinando a cabeça quando a substância escorregadia derrama em seus dedos. Kyungsoo quase faz um ‘ _awww_ ’ com o quão fofo ele parece. “Coloca no seu pinto.”

Jongin olha para ele e Kyungsoo se sente corar, percebendo o que havia acabado de dizer. “Eu quero dizer- uh. Você sabe. Em você mesmo.”

Jongin ri, o som rouco e profundo. “Tudo bem, Kyungsoo. Eu entendi.” Ele faz o que foi mandado e aperta. Kyungsoo faz uma careta porque ele pode ter colocado um _pouco demais_ , mas tudo bem. É melhor demais do que de menos, ele supõe. Jongin se aproxima de joelhos quando está pronto, colocando uma mão quente na nádega de Kyungsoo. Ele a acaricia levemente, o polegar roçando a entrada e adentrando apenas por um segundo antes de se retrair. O pequeno toque já faz Kyungsoo se derreter. Palavras não podem nem começar a expressar como é bom ter as mãos do Daknae nele, mesmo que sejam apenas toques leves.

“Jongin, por favor,” ele diz desesperadamente, porque é exatamente isso que ele está esperando. Jongin apoia uma mão em seu quadril, a outra guiando seu pênis até a entrada de Kyungsoo. Uma vez que a cabeça entra, Kyungsoo arqueja, mas se ajusta rapidamente, dizendo a Jongin para continuar. Ele entra devagar, delicadamente, até estar enterrado ao máximo. Ele sussurra palavras doces para Kyungsoo, dizendo a ele como ele é bonito e como ele está feliz por estar com ele assim. Kyungsoo solta alguns gemidos de dor, porque já faz um tempo desde a última vez ele fez isso, e Jongin é definitivamente mais grosso do que ele achava que seria, mas ele sabe que vai superar. Ele se equilibra em seus braços, respirando profundamente para tentar afastar a dor.

Depois de alguns momentos, Kyungsoo deixa sua respiração sob controle. Seus olhos se abrem e olham para o lado para ver Jongin o olhando com preocupação. O Comandante sorri o melhor que pode e estica o pescoço. Jongin se inclina para a frente com cuidado para depositar um beijo casto nos lábios inchados de Kyungsoo. “Você pode se mover,” Kyungsoo diz baixinho.

Jongin recua um pouco e adentra novamente, suspirando com a sensação. Kyungsoo suspira também, principalmente quando Jongin aumenta um pouco o ritmo, um leve som de peles se chocando enchendo o quarto. Jongin solta um gemido, o som profundo e longo. Kyungsoo grunhe também, embora sem muito fôlego devido aos movimentos. Sua boca se parte e ele diz um pequeno “mais rápido”, sentindo o calor escorrer pela sua espinha.

Não há aviso, Jongin apenas começa a empurrar seus quadris diretamente para dentro de Kyungsoo. O humano grita com a velocidade, seu corpo sendo pressionado no colchão novamente. Ele mal consegue respirar no momento em que sente uma sensação maravilhosa consumindo-o quando Jongin o penetra no ângulo perfeito. “Aí, Jongin! Aí mesmo!”

Mesmo que Jongin não saiba do que ele está falando, ele ainda mantém o mesmo ângulo de antes, tocando continuamente na próstata do outro o máximo que pode. Todo o corpo de Kyungsoo está sendo empurrado com a força que Jongin exerce com suas estocadas, mas o prazer é bom demais para ele se importar. Ele já se sente começando a ferver, o nó em seu intestino ficando cada vez mais aparente. Ele estica seu braço para alcançar seu pênis negligenciado, usando o pré-gozo escorrendo da ponta como lubrificante improvisado.

Ele se masturba no ritmo das rápidas estocadas de Jongin, o líquido em seu pênis tornando o deslizamento muito mais fácil, mas também fazendo pequenos ruídos pela fricção. Jongin dá um impulso particularmente forte e ele quase grita no momento em que ele se sente começando a transbordar.

“Jongin! _Jongin_!” Sêmen jorra sobre si mesmo e sob os lençóis, deixando Kyungsoo se contorcendo com seu orgasmo. Ele ainda sente o prazer vindo em ondas fortes enquanto os quadris de Jongin pegam ainda mais velocidade. Jongin rosna acima dele, agarrando os quadris de Kyungsoo com força e os puxando para encontrar suas estocadas rápidas. Kyungsoo se deixa ser agarrado pelo outro homem, apreciando o modo como Jongin procura freneticamente por seu próprio clímax.

Ele choraminga quando Jongin continuamente abusa da sua próstata e se vira para dar-lhe um olhar afetado. Lágrimas se juntaram no canto dos olhos, fazendo seus cílios se juntarem. Suas bochechas são de um vermelho brilhante, o pescoço e as clavículas corados pela excitação. As narinas de Jongin se dilatam como antes e ele empurra Kyungsoo para baixo, de modo que ele está deitado de bruços, em vez de em suas mãos e joelhos. Ele se debruça sobre as costas de Kyungsoo e continua a se mover, os movimentos não tão rápidos, já que o ângulo é um pouco diferente, mas, ainda assim, fortes.

Jongin se inclina, apoiando o peso da parte superior do corpo no braço esquerdo. Ele usa o direito para segurar o queixo de Kyungsoo e fazê-lo levantar a cabeça para que eles possam se beijar. Kyungsoo solta um grunhido com o ângulo desconfortável em que seu pescoço está sendo dobrado, mas ele está ficando cansado demais para se importar. Ele deveria ter percebido que Jongin provavelmente tem muito mais estamina do que ele. 

“Kyungsoo, merda.” Jongin solta um grito curto enquanto seus quadris perdem o ritmo. Kyungsoo sente seu pênis dar uma contração violenta dentro dele antes que uma substância quente e espessa seja liberada. Ele geme com a sensação, tendo um sentimento de satisfação agora que ambos terminaram. Jongin empurra devagar, terminando seu orgasmo, o Daknae enfiando o rosto na junção do pescoço de Kyungsoo e respirando lá. Ambos ofegam pesadamente, o suor encharcando seus corpos. Quando Jongin se retira, Kyungsoo ofega alto pela hipersensibilidade. Ele mal consegue se mexer, seus membros parecendo ter virado geleia.

Ele mal tem energia suficiente para se virar de costas, mas quando ele o faz, Jongin está sentado de joelhos novamente, olhando para ele com carinho. “Você está bem?” Ele pergunta.

“Aham.” Jongin sorri com malícia e Kyungsoo se encolhe de vergonha internamente. Ele sabe que deve estar parecendo muito bem-fodido.

Jongin sai da cama e do quarto. Kyungsoo franze a testa por um momento, mas sorri quando vê o outro homem voltando com uma toalha úmida. Ele deixa Jongin limpar seu abdômen e virilha até que não haja mais nenhuma mancha, esfregando o interior de suas coxas onde uma mistura de lubrificante e um pouco do sêmen que escorrem dele se misturam.

Jongin se limpa um pouco antes de jogar a toalha de lado, jogando-se ao lado de Kyungsoo. O Comandante Chefe o abraça e deixa beijos carinhosos em suas bochechas. Jongin sorri cansado e passa os dedos pelo couro cabeludo de Kyungsoo.

“Obrigado, Kyungsoo.” A voz de Jongin é profunda e cheia de emoção. Kyungsoo, ainda um pouco bêbado do soju de mais cedo e estando cansado demais para pensar em qualquer coisa, apenas dá um tapinha fraco no peito, como se dissesse ‘ _é para isso que servem os amigos, né?_ ’. Jongin apenas ri do outro e beija o topo de sua cabeça. “Vá dormir, meu querido Comandante Chefe. Já passou da sua hora de se deitar.”

Kyungsoo ri baixinho e se ajeita confortavelmente no abraço de Jongin. O Daknae envolve um braço ao redor dele, mantendo-o perto, enquanto o outro descansa em seu abdômen musculoso para que sua mão possa se entrelaçar com a de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, por outro lado, descansa a cabeça no peito de Jongin para que ele possa ser embalado até dormir por seu forte batimento cardíaco. Mas é estranho. É quase como se houvesse dois.

Ele vai ter que perguntar sobre isso quando eles acordarem. Agora ele mal consegue manter os olhos abertos, suas pálpebras ficando cada vez mais pesadas a cada momento. Ele desiste de lutar e diz a Jongin um ‘ _boa noite_ ’ baixinho antes de sucumbir à exaustão.

✶

Kyungsoo acorda com um sentimento de leveza em seu peito e seu corpo todo dolorido, mas adora a sensação. Ele sente dedos acariciando levemente seu pescoço, contornando sua mandíbula e suas bochechas também. Seus olhos se abrem para ver Jongin olhando para ele com um sorriso suave, os olhos com a mesma cor pêssego pastel que ele viu na noite passada, porém mais suave, mais clara. A pele ao redor dos olhos também tem o tom caramelo habitual, como o resto da cor da pele. Kyungsoo dá um pequeno sorriso para ele. “Bom dia.”

O rosto de Jongin se enruga enquanto ele sorri ainda mais, optando por esconder seu rosto no pescoço de Kyungsoo, algo que o Comandante Chefe percebe que ele parece gostar. Jongin esfrega o rosto no espaço, respirando lá como ele já fez várias vezes antes. Kyungsoo apenas ri da sensação de cócegas provocada pela respiração do Daknae.

Jongin afasta o rosto e apenas o olha com um olhar de adoração. “Você está feliz esta manhã.”

Kyungsoo levanta sua mão e afaga um pouco os cabelos bagunçados de Jongin. “Estou mesmo. Você está?”

Jongin concorda com um ‘ _hm_ ’, acariciando a clavícula de Kyungsoo suavemente e sorrindo para si mesmo. “É claro.” O silêncio os envolve enquanto eles apenas aproveitam a presença um do outro.

A manhã deles é passada principalmente na cama, já que Kyungsoo tem o dia de folga. Seus superiores foram gentis o suficiente para permitir que toda a tripulação de Kyungsoo tivesse um dia de reajuste desde que eles estiveram viajando por tanto tempo. Kyungsoo realmente não se importa, porque isso significa apenas que eles têm mais tempo para se abraçar e conversar. Como em qualquer outro momento, Kyungsoo está fazendo a maior parte da conversa, mas tudo bem. Ele está feliz por ter Jongin segurando-o tão preciosamente.

Em um ponto, ambos ouvem o estômago de Kyungsoo roncar de fome e quando olham para a hora do relógio, eles vêem que já passou do meio-dia. Eles tentam se levantar e se vestir, mas Kyungsoo descobre que dói muito andar sem mancar e ele simplesmente _sabe_ que alguém vai perguntar sobre isso. No final, ambos decidem que é melhor se Jongin sair sozinho para pegar comida enquanto Kyungsoo espera no quarto. Nesse meio tempo, Kyungsoo toma um banho rápido para se livrar daquele cheiro forte que parecia se agarrar a ele. Ele tem certeza que Jongin vai querer fazer o mesmo quando voltar, então ele faz questão de não gastar muita água quente.

Kyungsoo está puxando sua camiseta de algodão sobre a cabeça quando Jongin volta para o quarto segurando uma bandeja cheia de comida perto de seu corpo, batendo a mão no botão no teclado de controle para fechar rapidamente a porta. Ele parece um pouco ofegante. Kyungsoo lança um olhar questionador. “Você está bem?”

Jongin ri. “Depende de como você define bem.” Os olhos de Kyungsoo se estreitam em suspeita. “Minseok praticamente me perseguiu do refeitório. Acho que me livrei dele em algum lugar perto dos corredores do laboratório. Acho que eu não teria sobrevivido se esse lugar não fosse quase um labirinto.”

Kyungsoo franze a testa. “Por que ele estava perseguindo você?”

Jongin coloca a comida na mesinha em frente ao sofá e encolhe os ombros. “Sei lá. Tudo o que vi quando virei a esquina foi ele me rondando como uma espécie de fera selvagem. Eu pensei que tinha ganhado ele e tentei sair o mais casualmente possível depois que peguei a comida, mas ele pulou em mim assim que eu voltei para o corredor principal. Ele disse, e eu repito: “ _É melhor você me contar tudo, seu merdinha, ou eu vou mandar a sua bunda magricela de volta para Kara espancada e machucada.”_ Então, naturalmente, você sabe, eu fugi.”

Kyungsoo bufa, mas logo depois suspira. Ele provavelmente deve agradecer a Sehun pela agressividade de Minseok hoje. O tenente vai matar ele ou Jongin se ele não lhe disser nada em breve. Ele terá que ter certeza de pelo menos enviar uma mensagem a ele mais tarde, para que ele saiba que o Comandante Chefe não está o evitando totalmente (mesmo que ele meio que esteja).

Kyungsoo olha para a bandeja cheia de frutas coloridas e variedades de carne. Seu estômago ronca novamente com o cheiro maravilhoso. Jongin apenas ri. “Vamos alimentar esse seu monstrinho.”

Kyungsoo sorri enquanto eles se sentam juntos no pequeno sofá e começam a sua refeição, ambos fazendo piadas um com o outro para que não tenham que comer em silêncio.

✶

Nos próximos dias, Kyungsoo vai trabalhar com um ânimo em seus passos. Ele não foi capaz de realmente passar muito tempo com Jongin desde que ele teve que dar palestras e continuar estudando a abundância de símbolos Daknae que eles têm para este caso. Ele se sente um pouco mal porque gostaria de passar o dia todo com Jongin, mas seu trabalho vem em primeiro lugar e o Daknae entende isso.

Kyungsoo contou a Minseok tudo o que aconteceu. Inicialmente, ele esperava que fosse fazê-lo casualmente, contando-lhe durante o almoço ou algo assim, mas o tenente basicamente pulou nele no momento em que saiu do quarto. No começo ele estava desconfiando que Kyungsoo estava mentindo, mas ele começou a acreditar quando o viu mancando levemente. Ele tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e lhe deu um tapa nas costas com tanta força que o deixou sem ar.

Minseok estava, no entanto, um pouco intrigado com o fato de que eles não estavam juntos. Kyungsoo teve que explicar que eles ainda não tinham falado sobre seus sentimentos reais, ao que Minseok ficou chateado. Kyungsoo apenas deu de ombros. A verdade é que ele está com medo de abordar Jongin sobre qualquer coisa. Enquanto o Daknae está sendo superdoce e carinhoso com ele, Kyungsoo ainda se sente inseguro em admitir que pode ou não ter uma grande queda por ele. Seus sentimentos provavelmente são muito mais profundos do que um simples “eu _gosto de você”_ , mas ele realmente não acha que está pronto para admitir isso ainda.

Os dois se conheceram não faz muito tempo, então é estranho que ele se sinta assim, certo?

É algo que definitivamente esteve na mente de Kyungsoo nos últimos dias, especialmente quando Jongin o mima tanto. O Daknae sempre lhe dá selinhos no momento em que ele volta para o quarto depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Kyungsoo não consegue deixar de sorrir toda vez porque é tão bom ter Jongin ao seu lado assim.

Ele notou que Jongin parece estar muito mais falante em torno dele também, e Kyungsoo está orgulhoso de dizer que o Daknae está finalmente quebrando suas paredes e deixando Kyungsoo entrar. Eles falam muito sobre seu passado, como o que ele fez durante seu tempo na Terra e depois na base da lua perto de Saturno. Nunca sobre nada antes disso, mas tudo bem. Kyungsoo está disposto a esperar até que Jongin esteja confortável o suficiente para falar com ele sobre isso. O Comandante tem suas suspeitas de que Jongin saiba exatamente _o que aconteceu_ com o resto do seu povo, mas ainda é algo delicado para Jongin, então Kyungsoo tende a se manter longe do assunto.

No momento, ele está a caminho do refeitório, na esperança de encontrar Jongin lá durante o intervalo, mas é parado por um de seus tripulantes. Ela sorri para ele. “Você está procurando pelo Daknae?”

Kyungsoo acena com a cabeça. “Nós marcamos de jantar juntos.”

Ela aponta para a esquerda. “Acabei de vir da biblioteca e o vi lá dentro. Ele parecia bem absorto no que estava estudando, então ele provavelmente perdeu a noção do tempo.”

Kyungsoo dá-lhe um sorriso caloroso. “Obrigado.” Ela balança a cabeça e continua seu caminho pelo corredor. Kyungsoo caminha em direção à biblioteca, o corredor que leva a ela basicamente vazio, já que a maioria das pessoas está comendo ou descansando. Quando ele entra na biblioteca, ele sorri ao ver as altas estantes estendendo-se até o teto, tendo uma mistura de livros físicos e _holopads_ armazenados com inúmeras páginas de informações.

Atualmente, os livros estão praticamente fora de moda e a maioria das informações é armazenada em _holopads_ , pois ocupa menos espaço e é mais eficiente para encontrar o que você está procurando imediatamente. Demora muito menos tempo para procurar palavras-chave no _holopad_ do que ter que folhear inúmeras páginas de um livro. Kyungsoo honestamente prefere ter uma cópia física em suas mãos para ler, mas ele é apenas antiquado. Sua mãe sempre lhe disse que ele nasceu na época errada.

Um pequeno robô se dirige para ele, a tela preta em seu rosto em branco. Kyungsoo sorri e dá um pequeno “Olá.”

O robô faz um barulho alto como se estivesse computando alguma coisa. “Olá, Comandante Chefe Do,” diz em uma voz artificial um pouco irritante para os ouvidos de Kyungsoo. Esse robô é provavelmente mais antigo que alguns dos livros aqui. “Como posso ajudá-lo?”

“Estou procurando meu amigo. Alguém me disse que ele estava estudando aqui.”

O robô solta um estranho som monótono de compreensão e vira as rodas para que ele esteja virado para o outro lado. “Sim, seu companheiro está nessa direção.” Kyungsoo o segue enquanto ele lentamente segue entre as prateleiras de livros. Eles chegam a uma abertura que os leva a descer alguns degraus. O centro de pesquisa deles não tem uma biblioteca tão grande, mas ainda tem um tamanho impressionante. É fácil se perder sem a ajuda dos _bots_ da biblioteca que mostram o caminho.

Eles dão voltas e mais voltas até que param. O robô se vira de novo. “Sua companhia está exatamente nesse canto. Há mais alguma coisa que você queira saber?

Kyungsoo balança a cabeça e sorri. “Não. Obrigado.”

“O prazer é meu.” O robô começa a rolar para longe, um pequeno zumbido vindo do motor que move suas rodas. Ele logo desaparece atrás de algumas prateleiras e Kyungsoo é deixado sozinho. Ele espia de canto para ver se ele consegue identificar Jongin. Ele percebe que a área é muito pequena e cabe apenas uma mesa e algumas cadeiras. É cercada por estantes de livros, exceto pela parede do fundo, que tem uma janela mostrando o planeta em que a estação está atualmente em órbita. Existem vários livros e _holopads_ espalhados pela mesa. Parece que Jongin estava aqui a manhã toda.

Falando em Jongin, o Daknae está dormindo em cima do _holopad_ na frente dele. Sua boca está aberta enquanto ele respira de forma profunda e lenta. O coração de Kyungsoo se expande com a visão. Ao se aproximar, ele tenta ficar o mais quieto possível para não assustar o outro. Kyungsoo fica surpreso ao olhar para o _holopad_ no qual Jongin está descansando e ver que ele é especificamente destinado a armazenar informações sobre diferentes sistemas solares e seus planetas. Kyungsoo inclina a cabeça em curiosidade, mas volta o olhar para Jongin e sorri suavemente.

Ele corre os dedos suavemente pelo cabelo do outro, ouvindo um som profundo vindo da garganta do Daknae. Ao trazer os dedos para acariciar levemente a bochecha de Jongin, os olhos dele se abrem, várias cores se misturando e lembrando Kyungsoo da Aurora Boreal que ele havia testemunhado durante seu tempo na Terra.

Jongin levanta a cabeça meio grogue. Sua expressão é confusa. “Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo apenas ri baixinho e continua a acariciar sua bochecha. “Mhm. Há quanto tempo você está aqui?”

Jongin boceja enquanto esfrega seus olhos para afastar o sono. “Desde que você saiu esta manhã.”

Kyungsoo puxa a cadeira ao lado de Jongin e se senta. “O que você estava lendo o dia todo?”

Jongin lambe os lábios. “Um pouco de tudo. Eu li muito sobre a sua cultura.”

“Cultura humana?”

Jongin nega com a cabeça. “Cultura coreana.” Kyungsoo levanta as sobrancelhas. Bem, ele certamente não estava esperando isso. “Eu me lembro de você dizendo que os seres humanos são muito diversos, então eu queria aprender mais sobre o seu povo e a sua história. É realmente linda, honestamente. Ainda é tão tradicional quanto os livros dizem?”

Kyungsoo franze os lábios. “Meio que é. Quero dizer, como qualquer cultura, está sujeita a mudanças. É muito fluido e mudou muito nas últimas centenas de anos. Nós ainda temos algumas tradições, como o nosso dia de agradecimento, onde temos uma grande festa e agradecemos aos nossos antepassados por tudo o que temos. Muitas pessoas não participam mais dela. É uma tradição muito antiga.”

Jongin olha para ele com ligeira admiração. “Isso é tão bonito.” Ele olha de volta para a mesa e pega um livro antigo que parece estar caindo aos pedaços nas costuras. “Eu vi em algum lugar aqui que eu deveria te chamar de uma certa maneira quando fosse falar com você. Onde está…? Ah. Aqui.” Ele vira o livro e o desliza na frente de Kyungsoo, seu dedo ágil apontando para um parágrafo específico. “Hyung.”

Kyungsoo olha para ele, surpreso. “Hyung?”

Jongin acena, um pouco inseguro. “Aqui diz que é assim que um menino se dirige a outro menino que é mais velho que ele. Não está certo?”

Kyungsoo ri para si mesmo. “Sim, está certo. Você só me surpreendeu. Eu não ouço alguém me chamar assim desde o ensino médio.”

Jongin sorri para ele. “Hyung, então.”

Kyungsoo sorri. “Você não precisa me chamar disso, Jongin. Eu não me importo se você não o fizer.”

O Daknae dá um sorriso nervoso. “Eu só vou te chamar de vez em quando. Que tal?”

Kyungsoo morde os lábios e acena com a cabeça. “Eu gostaria disso.”

Quando eles escorregam em um silêncio, Kyungsoo olha para os outros livros e _holopads_ na frente deles. Curiosamente, ele pega um dos _holopads_ e lê o título. “Sistema Alpha Draconis? Jongin, o que é isso?”

Jongin enrijece e brinca com as mãos. Ele olha fixamente para a mesa, recusando-se a fazer contato visual com Kyungsoo. “Eu estava curioso sobre outros sistemas solares e seus planetas.”

Kyungsoo inclina a cabeça para o comportamento nervoso de Jongin, já que é tão fora do personagem para o Daknae, mas ele não comenta sobre. Em vez disso, ele olha para o _holopad_ que Jongin estava dormindo e percebe que todos os planetas mostrados na tela parecem ser capazes de sustentar a vida. Seus olhos se arregalam em um planeta em particular. “Ei, eu conheço esse.”

Jongin olha para ele, surpreso. “Conhece?”

Kyungsoo acena com entusiasmo. “É um dos planetas do meu pai. Ele tem essa obsessão em gastar toda a fortuna da minha família em comprar vários planetas.” Ele se aproxima e aponta para a foto. “É bem pequeno e é um tipo especial de exoplaneta porque gira em torno de duas estrelas. Estava sendo vendido por um preço bem baixo antes que meu pai o comprasse, já que se acredita que as duas estrelas em torno de si causarão problemas no futuro, quando sua força gravitacional se tornar maior. Mas isso não acontecerá por pelo menos mais alguns séculos. Honestamente, é no meio do nada do outro lado da galáxia. Ninguém nunca chega perto disso, então é muito tranquilo e pacífico.”

Kyungsoo está tão envolvido nas memórias da sua breve visita lá com seu pai, que ele quase não percebe como o rosto de Jongin aparentemente endurece. O Comandante Chefe pisca em confusão. Jongin está dando a ele um olhar tão sério que quase o assusta. “Podemos ir lá um dia?” Jongin pergunta suavemente.

Kyungsoo coça o pescoço. “Uh. Sim. Acho que posso organizar alguma coisa e podemos ir visitar. Mas por que o súbito interesse?”

O olhar de Jongin desce de volta para o _holopad_ na frente dele. “Apenas curiosidade.”

Kyungsoo olha para ele um pouco, observando o olhar triste em suas feições. Ele nunca percebeu isso até agora, mas Jongin parece exausto. A maneira como seus ombros caem e suas costas palpitam, como se ele tivesse o peso de um planeta inteiro descansando em seus ombros. Kyungsoo estende a mão, colocando-a em seu ombro.

Jongin olha para ele através de longos e grossos cílios e o Comandante Chefe lhe dá um sorriso caloroso. “Vamos pegar algo para comer, hm? Parece que você está precisando.”

Jongin lhe dá um sorriso fraco, mas acena, levantando-se. Ele vai limpar a mesa, mas Kyungsoo o impede. “Deixe. O robô da biblioteca provavelmente preferiria separá-los ele mesmo.”

“Oh. Ok.” Jongin diz suavemente, indo para o lado de Kyungsoo. Ele olha questionavelmente para o humano quando ele não se move e apenas continua o encarando fixamente. Kyungsoo se levanta na ponta dos pés e beija Jongin, um pequeno som molhado enchendo a sala silenciosa quando Kyungsoo se afasta. Jongin inconscientemente sorri. “Pra que isso?”

Kyungsoo apenas sorri, aliviado ao ver um sorriso no rosto da Daknae novamente. Ver Jongin parecendo tão emocionalmente em conflito o preocupa muito, mesmo que ele tente o seu melhor para esconder. Ele viu isso algumas vezes quando Jongin olhava pela janela em seu quarto no SS-Pytheas, com uma expressão desamparada. Ele não tem certeza do que exatamente está acontecendo na cabeça do Daknae, mas sabe que é algo realmente importante para ele. Uma parte egoísta de Kyungsoo deseja que Jongin compartilhe isso consigo. “Nada. Você só parecia um pouco triste.”

Jongin morde o lábio para tentar esconder seu sorriso tímido. “Obrigado, Hyung. Vamos, então. Se tivermos sorte, ainda podemos pegar alguma sobremesa antes que elas acabem.” Jongin pega a mão de Kyungsoo e entrelaça os dedos, puxando-o gentilmente.

O coração de Kyungsoo salta. Ele não tem certeza se será capaz de sobreviver a Jongin chamando-o assim. Ele limpa a garganta, tentando esconder o sentimento vertiginoso fazendo seu peito se sentir apertado.

“Vamos. Eu conheço um atalho daqui.”

✶

Eles voltam para o quarto depois do jantar e se preparam para dormir, já que o Comandante Chefe tem que acordar cedo na manhã seguinte. Kyungsoo está lavando seu cabelo quando ouve a porta do banheiro abrir. Seu estômago fica todo quente e confuso quando ele vê a silhueta de Jongin se despir do outro lado da cortina, o Daknae apenas jogando suas roupas para o lado em vez de dobrá-las ordenadamente como Kyungsoo.

Ele segura o fôlego quando Jongin puxa o material para trás e entra em silêncio. O Comandante se vira para encará-lo, a água do chuveiro batendo em suas costas. Kyungsoo olha para ele com os olhos bem abertos, mas Jongin apenas sorri inocentemente e diz a ele para inclinar a cabeça para trás um pouco. Kyungsoo faz, deixando seus olhos se fecharem quando a água espirra neles. Jongin se inclina para a frente e massageia seu couro cabeludo enquanto lava o shampoo. Kyungsoo geme silenciosamente com a sensação agradável, ouvindo Jongin soltar uma risada baixa com a reação do humano.

Jongin inclina a cabeça para a frente e empurra o cabelo grudado um pouco mais para o lado. Kyungsoo abre os olhos quando sente o corpo de Jongin contra o seu. Seus dedos se curvam quando ele vê os olhos de Jongin brilhando com um pêssego profundo. Ele tenta se concentrar na água morna que bate nas suas costas e não no pico de excitação quando as mãos calejadas de Jongin envolvem sua cintura.

“Sabe,” diz ele, a voz profunda e cheia de emoção. “Eu li sobre algumas outras coisas quando eu estava na biblioteca.”

Kyungsoo arqueja quando a boca de Jongin fixa em seu pescoço e chupa a pele lá, as mãos deslizando abaixo para descansar em seus quadris. Kyungsoo lambe os lábios. “Como o quê?”

Jongin faz um som inumano no fundo do peito e sussurra em seu ouvido. “Talvez eu deva mostrar a você.”

Jongin começa lento, simplesmente inclinando o queixo de Kyungsoo para a esquerda para lhe dar mais acesso ao seu pescoço, raspando com seus dentes e sugando sua pele. Kyungsoo solta um suspiro quando ele sente Jongin dobrar um pouco os joelhos para lamber as clavículas e deixar pequenas mordidas no local. Seus dedos brincam com os mamilos de Kyungsoo, passando-os neles até que o mais baixo solta um gemido baixo pela sensação.

Jongin se afasta do seu peito e olha para ele com um olhar quente, os olhos com um pêssego pálido. Kyungsoo se inclina primeiro e o beija, sua língua abrindo caminho para a boca do Daknae. Jongin responde rapidamente, apoiando-o contra as placas de metal da parede do chuveiro. A água cai diretamente sobre Jongin agora, mas ele não parece se importar. Ele mantém os olhos fechados de qualquer maneira, apreciando o jeito como suas línguas deslizam uma sobre a outra repetidamente, lutando pelo domínio no beijo. Kyungsoo quase faz beicinho quando Jongin se afasta.

O Daknae passa as mãos pelo seu corpo, os tons de pele se contrastando lindamente. Kyungsoo segura o fôlego quando Jongin se ajoelha e inclina a cabeça contra seu abdômen, esfregando o nariz ao longo do umbigo e deixando a língua correr ao longo dos pelos que vão do umbigo até a virilha.

A água escorre do chuveiro acima, apagando quaisquer traços de saliva de Jongin em sua pele, mas ele ainda pode sentir a sensação de formigamento que sua língua deixa para trás. Kyungsoo sente seu pênis contrair quando Jongin lambe a pele onde suas pernas e quadris se encontram, correndo sua língua até a área interna e abaixo de sua coxa. Ele deixa beijos bagunçados lá, mãos subindo para apertar suas coxas, movendo a pele para que ele possa alcançar a parte mais interna delas.

“Jongin…” ele engasga, o Daknae apenas tomando isso como mais incentivo e decididamente passando a língua sobre as bolas de Kyungsoo. Ele nunca toca diretamente em sua excitação, mas faz um ótimo trabalho ao tocar cada pedaço de pele ao redor. Sons de seus beijos molhados e de seu leve sugar preenchem o pequeno banheiro e apenas deixam Kyungsoo louco. O Comandante Chefe tenta mover seus quadris para o lado, então talvez Jongin receba a mensagem, mas o Daknae o ignora, continuando a adorar o corpo parado na frente dele, apesar do quão dolorosamente duro Kyungsoo está ficando, seu corpo sentindo como se estivesse zumbindo de excitação.

“ _Jongin, por favor…_ ” Kyungsoo geralmente não é de implorar, mas seu membro está começando a doer devido à falta de atrito. Jongin suga duramente a pele pouco antes da base do pênis de Kyungsoo, o rosto do outro se contorcendo com a sensação. Ele se afasta para olhar para Kyungsoo, sério.

“Diga-me o que você quer, Kyungsoo.” Suas mãos são quentes contra a pele de Kyungsoo e o vapor do chuveiro realmente não é de nenhuma ajuda.

Ele levanta os quadris para frente, hesitante, quase timidamente. “Por favor.”

Jongin sorri maliciosamente e se levanta, elevando-se sobre Kyungsoo. O Comandante Chefe dá-lhe um olhar perplexo, mas Jongin ignora e coloca as mãos em sua bunda, dizendo um pequeno “pule” em seu ouvido.

Kyungsoo pula e envolve suas coxas ao redor dos quadris de Jongin. Ele está escorregando um pouco por causa da água, mas Jongin o levanta um pouco até que ele esteja preso corretamente. O Daknae fecha o chuveiro, os músculos se esticando enquanto ele segura Kyungsoo com uma mão como se ele fosse algum tipo de criança sendo carregada por seus pais. Ele grita quando Jongin sai do chuveiro, os dois ainda ensopados. “Se você me deixar cair enquanto estivermos transando, eu vou terminar com você!”

Jongin ri e o beija para calá-lo, parando seus movimentos e se concentrando em deslizar sua língua contra a boca do humano. Kyungsoo estremece e o beija de volta, esfregando seus quadris levemente no estômago de Jongin. Jongin rosna e cuidadosamente se abaixa até que ambos estejam sentados no chão do banheiro, seus músculos da panturrilha se contraindo com o peso adicional de Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo se ajusta uma vez que está no chão e coloca suas coxas uma de cada lado dos quadris de Jongin, continuando com os beijos enquanto ele passa as mãos para cima e para baixo no peito musculoso do outro. Kyungsoo é musculoso em certas áreas — como na região das costas, por exemplo —, mas não como Jongin, que é magro e forte em qualquer lugar que você toca. Kyungsoo arranha com as unhas a frente do torso gracioso de Jongin, o Daknae soltando um suspiro pela sensação. Quando suas mãos estão o suficiente embaixo, porém, ele tenta alcançar ambos os seus pênis excitados, mas Jongin o detém.

Jongin força Kyungsoo a se virar para o lado oposto. Ele fica em suas mãos e joelhos, muito parecido com a primeira vez, mas Jongin afasta as coxas e desliza-se debaixo dele. Kyungsoo fica cara a cara com o pênis glorioso do Daknae e o sente afundar suas unhas em sua bunda e afastar as nádegas. Ele geme quando sente uma sensação molhada lambendo sua entrada, rompendo minimamente antes de se retrair.

Kyungsoo inclina o peso da parte superior do corpo em um dos braços, a outra mão agarrando o pênis de Jongin e acariciando-o lentamente. Ele não vai mentir, ele estava querendo fazer isso faz um tempo. Ele absolutamente ama a sensação do membro quente em sua mão, pulsando quando ele começa a lamber o caminho da base até a ponta. Jongin geme de algum lugar atrás dele, Kyungsoo sentindo sua respiração ofegante na pele ao redor de sua entrada. Jongin estica a cabeça para baixo e lambe as bolas de Kyungsoo, virando a cabeça para um lado e para o outro enquanto ele chupa suavemente lá.

Jongin acaricia seu pênis também, provocando a ponta com um círculo feito com o polegar e o indicador, girando-os na cabeça. Kyungsoo treme, soltando um ruído estrangulado. Ele decide fazer o mesmo e chupa a cabeça do pênis de Jongin, engolindo-o até a base logo depois.

Jongin suspira seu nome e Kyungsoo continua, permitindo que Jongin empurre seus quadris em sua boca. Ele suga, girando sua língua ao redor da ponta quando Jongin se retira, apenas para empurrar de volta. O Daknae o acaricia em um ritmo rápido agora, fazendo com que ele se afaste do pênis do outro para respirar corretamente.

Enquanto Kyungsoo está distraído, Jongin se estica de lado e pega um lubrificante. Kyungsoo eventualmente percebe, também notando os travesseiros encostados na parede mais próxima. Ele joga um olhar para Jongin, o Daknae soltando seu pau para poder derramar lubrificante em seus dedos. “Você planejou isso, não foi?”

Jongin sorri. “O que você acha?”

“Você é um- _porra_ .” Jongin enfia dois dedos em Kyungsoo sem aviso, apenas parando a meio caminho de seu primeiro nó dos dedos. Kyungsoo geme enquanto Jongin os empurra um pouco mais antes de retirá-los e empurrá-los de volta lentamente. Há um som sensual vindo do deslizar de seus dedos, mas Kyungsoo mal consegue pensar direito quando Jongin começa a circulá-lo. Ele sabia que ter as mãos de Jongin dentro dele seria ótimo, mas _porra_.

Em breve, ele acrescenta um terceiro e até um quarto como um bom cavalheiro. Kyungsoo sorriria agradecidamente para ele, se não fosse pelo fato de o Daknae estar abusando de sua próstata ao enrolar os dedos no caminho certo. “Jongin, sim!”

“Mmm, eu adoro ver você assim, Kyungsoo. Mas você sabe o que eu adoraria ver ainda mais?” O pênis de Kyungsoo se contrai com a voz sensual do outro. “Eu fodendo essas maravilhosas coxas suas.”

Kyungsoo se vira para olhá-lo desesperadamente. “Por favor, sim.”

Jongin retrai sua mão e a limpa em seu estômago para tirar um pouco da viscosidade e sai da sua posição embaixo de Kyungsoo. O humano vira-se de costas para dar uma boa olhada no Daknae e abre ligeiramente as pernas. Jongin agarra o travesseiro encostado na parede e diz a ele para levantar seus quadris um pouco. Kyungsoo faz e se joga de volta quando o travesseiro está embaixo. Jongin levanta suas pernas e Kyungsoo cruza os tornozelos para manter as coxas juntas. Ele ultrapassou o ponto de vergonha agora, totalmente surpreso com a quantidade de pesquisas que Jongin parecia ter feito. Ele nunca pensou que faria isso novamente, a última vez sendo um caso aleatório na faculdade.

Jongin pega seu pau e o lubrifica antes de guiá-lo até as coxas dele e empurrar lentamente. Kyungsoo morde os lábios quando ele sente o pau de Jongin empurrar contra a pele macia de suas coxas, vendo a cabeça aparecer e desaparecer novamente. Quando Jongin estabelece um ritmo, Kyungsoo estica sua mão, friccionando a ponta quando ela aparece, a cor vermelha e irritada. Os quadris de Jongin perdem um pouco o ritmo quando Kyungsoo roda com as pontas dos dedos ao redor da cabeça.

O humano está quase hipnotizado com a visão do pênis se movendo entre suas coxas. Ele as aperta quando Jongin traz seus quadris para trás antes de ir para a frente novamente. O Daknae choraminga com a sensação, colocando as mãos em ambos os lados das coxas externas e apertando-as juntas. Kyungsoo geme e alcança seu membro para se acariciar no ritmo das estocadas de Jongin, amando a expressão sedutora que Jongin está atualmente ostentando. Suas sobrancelhas estão franzidas, seus lábios se contorcendo enquanto ele range os dentes. Seus olhos estão fechados, mas Kyungsoo simplesmente _sabe_ que eles estão um lindo pêssego brilhante.

Quando Kyungsoo começa a se masturbar mais rápido, os barulhos escorregadios enchem o banheiro. Jongin olha para ele com a boca entreaberta, os olhos encobertos enquanto ele para seus movimentos. Ele suavemente descruza os tornozelos de Kyungsoo e afasta suas coxas, apoiando-as em seus ombros largos. Ele se inclina para a frente, quase dobrando Kyungsoo ao meio enquanto vai beijá-lo.

O beijo é lento, ambos acalmando a respiração e apenas focando um no outro. Kyungsoo pode sentir a brisa fria nas partes molhadas em suas coxas, onde o lubrificante está secando, mas ele é distraído quando Jongin pressiona a cabeça contra sua entrada. Ele olha para Jongin e vê que ele está hesitando de propósito, como se pedisse permissão. Kyungsoo quer rir dele, mas apenas se contenta com um sorriso caloroso, salpicando sua pele beijada pelo sol com selinhos. Jongin sorri para ele também, olhando brevemente para baixo para ver-se entrar em Kyungsoo. Os dois homens gemem quando Jongin desliza até o fim.

Ele faz investidas cautelosas, o corpo de Kyungsoo sendo ligeiramente empurrado com o movimento. Kyungsoo envolve sua mão ao redor da nuca de Jongin enquanto o outro se curva sobre ele. Seus impulsos ganham velocidade depois de um tempo e Kyungsoo geme agradecidamente. Ele precisa de outra coisa para se concentrar além de seus músculos começarem a gritar por ele ser dobrado ao meio.

Jongin corre o nariz ao longo da bochecha de Kyungsoo. “Você é tão apertado, Hyung.” Kyungsoo solta um grunhido, o corpo arqueando levemente. Jongin sorri e segura as pernas dele na altura de sua cabeça, fazendo seus músculos se esticarem e se contorcerem. “Você é tão bonito assim.”

Jongin ajusta seu ângulo agora que o corpo de Kyungsoo está ainda mais torcido que antes. Ele se retira e empurra de volta para dentro e- “Porra, Jongin, bem aí!” Kyungsoo sente seu corpo pulsar, uma sensação agradável bombeando em suas veias enquanto Jongin continuamente se empurrando contra sua próstata.

Jongin inspira profundamente e geme, a pele ao redor de seus olhos brilhando como raios de eletricidade sob a pele. "Kyungsoo," sua voz está tão rouca agora. Kyungsoo não está melhor, gemendo e grunhindo alto cada vez que Jongin avança. “Se toque.”

Kyungsoo alcança entre si o melhor que consegue com sua posição tensa e fricciona seu pênis o mais rápido que pode, seus gemidos ficando cada vez mais altos. Jongin empurra seus quadris de maneira bruta e rápida, sentindo Kyungsoo apertar-se ao redor dele enquanto à medida que se aproxima de seu orgasmo. Jongin faz questão de apontar para sua próstata toda vez, obtendo um sorriso quando Kyungsoo começa a se desfazer.

Seu corpo quer se arquear por todas as sensações bonitas que ele está sentindo, mas Jongin ainda tem suas pernas presas. Em vez disso, ele começa a tremer e puxar desesperadamente seu pênis, murmurando palavras incoerentes misturadas com o nome de Jongin. Jongin dá um impulso particularmente duro e o faz ver estrelas.

Seu corpo convulsiona quando ele solta um pequeno grito, gozo jorrando entre seus corpos, alguns pousando no peito de Jongin e o resto pousando em Kyungsoo. Um pouco até fica na ponta do queixo por causa da maneira como ele está curvado, mas ele realmente não percebe até Jongin começar a lambê-lo. Os olhos de Kyungsoo se abrem para ver o Daknae lambendo os lábios, um brilho selvagem em seus olhos. “Você tem um gosto tão bom, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo geme novamente, colocando seus braços em volta do seu pescoço e puxando-o para um beijo. Kyungsoo sente Jongin se contraindo, seu pênis fazendo pequenos movimentos dentro dele. Seus movimentos são um pouco frenéticos e Kyungsoo geme quando ele sente o líquido quente preenchê-lo. Eles não se movem por alguns momentos, ambos ofegantes.

Jongin se inclina para trás e traz as pernas de Kyungsoo para descansar em ambos os lados dele, e o Comandante Chefe é grato por isso. Jongin sai lentamente e olha para Kyungsoo com um sorriso maroto. Kyungsoo revira os olhos porque- “Meu Deus, Jongin. Eu estava tomando banho para ficar limpo. Agora estou sujo de novo.”

O sorriso de Jongin apenas se alarga. “Aqui, eu posso ajudar com isso.” Ele se inclina e lambe o gozo no estômago de Kyungsoo, lambendo-o como uma espécie de cachorro bebendo água. Kyungsoo engole com a vista, empurrando a cabeça para longe.

“Me ajude a voltar para o chuveiro, seu merda.”

Jongin ri. “Como minha princesa mandar.”


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Nossas plataformas de postagem:
> 
> [Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1)   
>  [Wattpad](https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP)

Ambos estão deitados encostados na cabeceira da cama. Agora que estão limpos novamente, Kyungsoo se sente satisfeito, até se lembrar de algo. Ele acaricia a bochecha de Jongin.

“Jongin, eu preciso saber de uma coisa.” Jongin inclina a cabeça para mostrar que está ouvindo. “O que acabamos de fazer, o que temos feito, é considerado casual na sua cultura? Ou significa outra coisa?”

É uma pergunta que vem o incomodando seriamente e ele precisa de uma resposta logo, ou então provavelmente vai continuar analisando tudo de forma excessiva. Jongin sorri para ele, com um verde-floresta rodopiando na borda de seus olhos. “Outra coisa?”

Kyungsoo morde o lábio. “Como algo especial.” Jongin faz _hm_ em compreensão. “Porque, para um humano, podemos considerar das duas formas, dependendo da situação e com quem fazemos.”

Jongin lhe lança um olhar ligeiramente surpreso. “Humanos fazem sexo casual?”

Kyungsoo cora. “Sim, às vezes.” Ele então decide deixar de fora todas as suas histórias da faculdade. Jongin não precisa saber disso tudo.

O Daknae deita e olha para o teto, imerso em pensamentos. “Bom, para ser sincero, sexo não é grande coisa para o meu povo. Nós quase nunca o fazemos, a não ser por razões reprodutivas.” Kyungsoo lhe lança um olhar questionador, porque, se ele lembra bem, Jongin geralmente era quem iniciava as coisas entre eles.

Jongin ri da sua expressão desconfiada. “Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas é sério, estou dizendo a verdade. O motivo que me fez fazer sexo com você foi porque eu sabia que essa pode ser a forma como o seu povo demonstra afeição, algo para fazer a outra pessoa se sentir especial e amada. Não tinha certeza se você percebeu minhas intenções ou não, então achei que deveria continuar tentando até que você entendesse. Acho que deveria ter sido mais direto.”

Kyungsoo jura que seu coração para de bater por um segundo. “Então você quer dizer...?”

Jongin se vira e sorri para ele. “Eu realmente gosto de você, Kyungsoo. Será que, talvez, o meu querido Comandante Chefe gosta de mim, também?”

Kyungsoo bufa e bate em seu peito levemente. “Não me chame assim quando ainda estou _nu_ , pelo amor de Deus. Isso me faz sentir como um velho sujo.” Jongin ri alto, o som quase o lembrando de uma foca morrendo. Kyungsoo também ri e se estica para alcançar a mão de Jongin e a entrelaçar na sua. “Mas sim, Jongin. Eu realmente gosto de você também.”

✶

Kyungsoo está com a sua orelha pressionada no peitoral de Jongin há mais ou menos uma hora — ou até mais —, ouvindo as fortes batidas do seu coração. De acordo com Jongin, ele tem dois corações. Ele ficou ligeiramente perturbado quando Kyungsoo disse que só tinha um, murmurando algo sobre como alienígenas podem ser tão estranhos. O Comandante Chefe ama como isso é irônico porque, aos _seus_ olhos, Jongin que é o alienígena estranho, não ele.

Jongin está brincando com seus dedos nervosamente. Kyungsoo está esperando há uma hora e meia que ele fale alguma coisa, mas tudo que pode ouvir é o silêncio. Kyungsoo olha o relógio em sua cabeceira, contando o tempo padronizado da área deles no sistema solar e geme internamente quando vê que vai ter que levantar em algumas horas. Ele supõe que poderia dizer a Minseok que chegaria atrasado, mas, novamente, o tenente provavelmente só vai ficar todo curioso e perguntar o porquê, e ele prefere evitar esta experiência desagradável.

“Kyungsoo?” O Comandante Chefe levanta a cabeça para olhar o rosto de Jongin. Ele possui um semblante inquieto e amedrontado em seus olhos, as íris assumindo uma mistura clara de prata e âmbar. “Eu-” ele morde o lábio com força e Kyungsoo sente seu coração tremer com a visão. “Eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa.”

Kyungsoo acena e Jongin se mexe um pouco, sinalizando que quer se levantar. Kyungsoo deixa, se levantando também. Jongin parece incerto sobre o que dizer e olha para ele como se estivesse contemplando alguma coisa. “Vamos nos vestir primeiro.”

Os dois vasculham as gavetas de Kyungsoo para encontrar roupas adequadas, o humano deixando de lado o uniforme e escolhendo uma camiseta folgada e jeans. Jongin decide apenas colocar o que estava vestindo mais cedo, sua camisa preta apertada e a calça escura que Sehun havia emprestado a ele. Kyungsoo coloca seus sapatos e Jongin faz o mesmo. Quando ambos estão prontos, o Comandante Chefe olha para ele com curiosidade. “E agora?”

Jongin timidamente dá um passo à frente e envolve os braços firmemente em torno de sua cintura, apoiando a cabeça na de Kyungsoo. “Segure firme,” ele diz em seu ouvido. Kyungsoo agarra Jongin com todas as suas forças. Há um som alto de um rasgo e logo Kyungsoo é envolvido pela escuridão.

O que parecem segundos depois, eles estão no meio de algum tipo de caminho. Kyungsoo fita boquiaberto as paredes cinzentas que se elevam imponentes acima dele. Há um cheiro de algo estagnado no ar também, algo abafado. Jongin observa enquanto ele lentamente junta as peças em sua mente. “Você se lembra deste lugar?”

Kyungsoo acena e caminha em direção à parede, deixando a palma da mão tocar a pedra fria antes de retraí-la. “Sim, mas foi apenas um sonho.” Ele se vira para olhar para Jongin, a luz fraca vindo de Deus-sabe-onde dificultando a visão dos detalhes de seu rosto. Isso o lembra de como era na Terra ao anoitecer quando havia algum tipo de tempestade. Escuro e sombrio, diferentes tons de cinza e branco decorando o mundo ao redor. “Isso é um sonho... Certo?”

Jongin suspira, adquirindo aquela expressão de novo, como se o mundo estivesse apoiado em seus ombros. Gentilmente, ele coloca a mão nas costas de Kyungsoo. “Por aqui.”

Eles andam pelo que parecem horas, aparentemente em círculos. Kyungsoo percebe vagamente que eles estão em algum tipo de labirinto. Como eles sequer chegaram até aqui? “Como isso é possível?” Ele sussurra para si mesmo mais do que qualquer outro, mas Jongin responde mesmo assim.

“Tudo isso é possível. Vamos, estamos quase lá.” O Daknae entrelaça os dedos com os de Kyungsoo e o conduz pelo caminho, uma pesada neblina se instalando sobre eles enquanto andam. Eventualmente, eles entram em uma clareira familiar, cheia de várias figuras encapuzadas, todas amontoadas em grupos diversos. Podem chamar ele de louco, mas Kyungsoo jura que nenhuma das figuras se mexeu de suas posições desde a última vez que ele esteve aqui em seus sonhos. Bem, o que ele _achava_ que era um sonho. Aparentemente, isso é de alguma forma real, então elas devem ser também.

O pensamento chama a atenção de Kyungsoo quando ele se vira para olhar para Jongin com os olhos arregalados, sua boca parece estar cheia de algodão. Jongin está apenas o observando enquanto Kyungsoo absorve tudo e tira suas próprias conclusões. Ele olha brevemente para o meio da clareira e depois novamente para Kyungsoo. O Comandante Chefe desvia os olhos de Jongin para olhar para o mesmo ponto. Ele nota o que parece ser parte de uma marca, ou algo assim, no chão, o resto escondido pelo sedimento parecido com areia que cobre toda a área.

Ele caminha naquela direção, hesitante, um pouco assustado com todas as figuras encapuzadas que estão ali, debruçadas e sem fazer nada. Ele fica de joelhos e retira o sedimento até que todo o entalhe fica à mostra, o Comandante Chefe deixando escapar um ofego alto quando ele o reconhece quase imediatamente.

Ele mal consegue respirar. Bem na frente dele, está o mesmo símbolo que ele tinha visto nas cavernas onde os Daknaes viviam anteriormente. Era um labirinto de aparência complexa, o meio segurando um triângulo estranho com linhas tortas ao redor de um círculo e um ponto no meio. Ele está tão chocado que mal registra Jongin já ao lado dele. Quando ele percebe, olha para ele em total confusão. “Jongin. O que é tudo isso?”

O Daknae dá um suspiro pesado e senta-se ao lado de Kyungsoo, também de joelhos, olhando para o símbolo. As pessoas ao seu redor não prestam atenção, aparentemente em algum tipo de torpor, enquanto andam sem rumo. Jongin abre e fecha a boca repetidamente, procurando as palavras certas. Kyungsoo encara Jongin doce e pacientemente e estende a mão para alcançar a dele. Ele dá um pequeno aperto de encorajamento.

Jongin engole em seco. “Você se lembra quando eu disse a você que todos na minha raça nascem para cumprir um dever específico? Que o nosso caminho de vida é escolhido para nós no nascimento?” Kyungsoo acena e Jongin hesita, mas então ele inclina a cabeça com vergonha.

“Eles me celebraram,” diz ele, tão quieto que Kyungsoo mal pode ouvir, mesmo naquela área silenciosa. “Eles fizeram um banquete cerimonial em minha honra porque eu deveria salvar a todos. Mas eu era muito novo. A maioria das pessoas que têm o meu trabalho é treinada até que seja muito, muito mais velha. Eu não entendi nada e, por causa disso, ainda não consegui cumprir com o meu dever.”

Kyungsoo aperta a sua mão novamente para mostrar que ele está ouvindo. Jongin parece estar completamente perdido sobre o que mais dizer, ficando um pouco abalado quando ele olha para as figuras encapuzadas ao redor deles. “Eles estão aqui há tanto tempo, Kyungsoo. Tanto tempo.”

Kyungsoo olha em volta para as figuras. “Então, essas pessoas…”

Jongin acena, abaixando o olhar para o próprio colo. “Eles são o que sobrou dos Daknaes além de mim. Eu fui ensinado pelos anciãos que, a cada dois séculos, aproximadamente, o povo Daknae se muda para outro planeta. Nós não gostamos de ficar em um lugar por muito tempo porque não queremos prejudicar o planeta em que vivemos. Nós vemos como se nós fossemos os convidados e o planeta o nosso anfitrião. Nós nunca prolongamos a nossa estadia. É errado em nossa cultura tirar proveito de um planeta desse jeito, apenas por seus recursos. Mas o último planeta que meu povo escolheu para habitar...” ele pausou por alguns segundos, piscando várias vezes.

Kyungsoo sente seu coração apertar quando ele vê algumas lágrimas caírem dos olhos de Jongin. Suas íris são de um prateado incandescente, as faíscas de cor acinzentada pulsando na pele ao redor dos olhos. “Eles estavam tão doentes, Kyungsoo. Demorou um tempo, mas muitos ficaram doentes. Muitos deles morreram.” Kyungsoo mordeu o interior da bochecha silenciosamente. É estranho, porque ele e sua equipe não encontraram vestígios de corpos no local da escavação. Jongin parece sentir seus pensamentos e oferece-lhe um olhar sombrio. “Eu tinha cerca de sete anos de idade terrestre quando tive que trazer os corpos aqui e deixá-los nos cantos mais distantes do labirinto.”

O rosto de Kyungsoo se transforma em uma expressão horrorizada quase instantaneamente. “Eles fizeram uma _criança_ transportar cadáveres?!” Jongin engole em seco novamente e enxuga os olhos, puxando a mão de Kyungsoo para pressioná-la contra o seu rosto e impedir que as lágrimas fluam. Kyungsoo chega mais perto dele e envolve o braço em volta dos seus ombros, acolhendo-o em seu peito. O corpo de Jongin está tremendo um pouco, mas ele não está soluçando ainda. Kyungsoo apenas esfrega as suas costas suavemente. “Sinto muito, Jongin. Eu não deveria ter falado dessa maneira-”

Jongin sacode a cabeça freneticamente. “N-Não, você está certo. Mas eles não tinham escolha. Eu era o único que tinha o poder de trazê-los aqui. Não havia outra maneira. Nós não podíamos deixar os corpos lá também. Isso vai contra o que defendemos. Não devemos deixar nada para trás.”

Kyungsoo assente, segurando Jongin com força e balançando-os para frente e para trás. Jongin tenta acalmar sua respiração, respirando fundo algumas vezes. Kyungsoo apenas beija o topo de sua cabeça e cantarola baixinho. Jongin parece relaxar depois disso, concentrando-se no som doce da voz do Comandante Chefe cantando uma pequena melodia que ele acabara de inventar.

Quando Jongin se afasta e se senta novamente, Kyungsoo sorri para ele. Jongin lhe dá um sorriso fraco em retorno antes de olhar para o símbolo na frente deles. Kyungsoo acha que eles devem passar para um tópico diferente agora. “Jongin? Onde exatamente estamos?”

Jongin olha para os altos muros abrangendo a área aberta em forma hexagonal. “Realisticamente falando? Eu não faço ideia. Talvez algum tipo de universo alternativo ou algo do tipo. Eu não encontrei nenhum sinal de vida, mas também não andei por todo o labirinto. Mas os... hm…”, ele se encolhe visivelmente, “os corpos desaparecem.”

Kyungsoo sente arrepios correndo pela sua espinha com o pensamento. Cadáveres desaparecendo por conta própria? Não, obrigado. Ele é um covarde quando se trata de qualquer coisa relacionada a terror. “Isso é... Reconfortante.”

Jongin ri baixinho. “Sim, eu também não gosto muito de pensar nessas coisas. Há uma espécie de mitologia que acompanha esse lugar, como os Daknaes começaram a usá-lo para transportar seu povo através da galáxia. É uma longa história, no entanto.”

As sobrancelhas de Kyungsoo se elevam. Agora sim a conversa ficou interessante. “Estou disposto a ouvir caso queira me contar, Jongin. Você sabe que eu não vou forçar você a me dizer nada.”

Jongin lhe dá um olhar carinhoso. “Eu sei. Isso é o que eu mais gosto em você, _hyung_.”

Kyungsoo sorri com a parte do _hyung_. “Vá em frente, então. Sou todo ouvidos.”

Jongin lambe os lábios nervosamente. “É sobre um Daknae chamado Kojung. Em seu tempo, o povo Daknae era muito parecido com humanos em seus primeiros anos. Primitivos e incapazes de deixar seu planeta sem os recursos adequados. Na época, eles adoravam os deuses da natureza. Um deles se chamava Hyejin, uma deusa do rio que era responsável por dar água potável aos Daknaes para que eles pudessem viver suas vidas confortavelmente. Kojung estava no rio um dia pegando água quando Hyejin apareceu para ele. Ela nunca havia interagido diretamente com as pessoas antes e estava curiosa. Kojung e Hyejin passaram vários dias juntos durante a noite, quando pensavam que todos os outros estavam dormindo. Kojung se apaixonou por ela e ela por ele.” O Comandante Chefe continua a dar a Jongin um sorriso reconfortante, observando Jongin olhar intensamente para o chão enquanto ele tenta lembrar o resto da história.

“Hyejin muitas vezes sentia falta dele durante o dia e estava cansada de só poder vê-lo no meio da noite, então ela lhe concedeu poderes especiais. Esses poderes permitiram que ele viajasse entre os dois mundos. Aquele em quem ele e seu povo viviam, e este daqui.” Jongin gesticula para as paredes cinzentas ao seu redor.

“Eles foram felizes por um tempo, mas depois houve uma explosão solar de uma estrela próxima e o povo Daknae estava enfrentando uma extinção em massa. Kojung começou trazendo todos que ele podia para este lugar para salvá-los. Hyejin ficou indignada a princípio, mas Kojung implorou que ela lhes desse refúgio. Ela eventualmente concordou, e disse a ele que os abençoaria com esse labirinto para que eles ficassem vivos até que encontrassem um lar mais adequado.”

Jongin olha para uma figura encapuzada particularmente pequena passando próximo a ele. Kyungsoo observa que o indivíduo parece vagamente com uma criança. “Desde então, o povo Daknae usou esse lugar como meio de transporte. Nós veneramos Kojung e Hyejin como nossos salvadores e acreditamos que a Deusa cuida de nós, porque ela sabe o quanto seu amado se importava com o seu povo.”

Kyungsoo leva um segundo para absorver tudo. “Então, como é que o seu povo teve a ideia de começar a se mudar de vez em quando?

“Foi algo que Kojung transformou em lei depois que eles começaram a reconstruir sua colônia em seu novo lar. Ele e Hyejin realmente transformaram nossa cultura e a tornaram muito mais generosa.”

Kyungsoo fez um _hm_ , dando a Jongin um olhar curioso. “Então isso significa que você é descendente de Kojung? Você tem os poderes dele, então isso faria muito mais sentido.”

Jongin ri do pensamento. “Não, definitivamente não. Eu nem sei se o Kojung tem algum descendente. Hyejin não podia ter filhos, já que ela era uma deusa. Eu sou apenas um dos poucos sortudos que ganharam na loteria, eu acho.”

Kyungsoo faz uma careta e Jongin apenas dá de ombros. “Sempre que o povo Daknae precisar se mudar ou estiver em algum tipo de perigo, uma criança sempre nasce com o poder de Kojung. É uma das razões pelas quais a raça Daknae acredita firmemente que Hyejin ainda está cuidando deles.”

Kyungsoo pensa muito sobre isso. A única coisa que ele não consegue entender é como Kojung poderia ter saído sozinho do planeta. A menos, claro, que ele tivesse algum tipo de ajuda. Kyungsoo pisca. “Espera, Jongin. Como você saiu do HR-2245? Seus poderes são assim tão fortes?”

Jongin tem aquele olhar triste novamente e Kyungsoo fica com raiva de si mesmo por sequer abrir a boca. “Eu deveria ser mais forte, mas nunca fui treinado. As outras pessoas como eu eram capazes de viajar entre os mundos, mas eu só consigo vir aqui. Os anciãos tiveram que me conseguir a ajuda de um viajante do tempo.”

O Comandante Chefe estreitou os olhos. _De jeito nenhum_. “O nome dele era Kim Jongdae?”

Jongin olhou para ele, um pouco surpreso. “Sim, como você sabia?”

Kyungsoo bate no próprio rosto. “Foi com ele que conversei a fim de obter informações sobre o seu povo, já que ele era a única testemunha que poderia ajudar com o caso.” Então Jongdae sabia o que aconteceu com os Daknaes o tempo todo. Mas por que ele não contou? Pelo que Kyungsoo se lembra, ele parecia tão confuso quanto o resto de sua equipe sobre o assunto. Talvez ele tenha jurado manter algum tipo de sigilo. Mas, por outro lado, ele foi quem reportou que o povo Daknae tinha desaparecido. Kyungsoo sente sua cabeça latejar. Ele vai ter uma dor de cabeça brutal de manhã.

O Daknae brinca com as mãos e se remexe um pouco, provavelmente desconfortável por ficar de joelhos por tanto tempo. “Sim, Jongdae nos ajudou muito. Depois do ritual, eu estava tão sozinho. Eu tive que trazer todo o meu povo para cá e voltar para uma cidade abandonada que já fora meu lar. No entanto, Jongdae cuidou de mim. Ele me abrigou por alguns anos e me arrastou para todos os lugares que visitava. Eu não sou bom com viagens do tempo, então, eventualmente, ele me levou para morar em sua casa na Terra. Fiquei lá por alguns meses até que alguém me viu e pensou que eu tinha invadido a propriedade, então eu tive que ir embora. Eu usei um pouco do dinheiro que Jongdae me deixou e peguei uma carona até a base lunar de Saturno.”

“Como você acabou voltando para Dakartius-” Jongin olha para ele imediatamente e Kyungsoo coloca a mão na boca, soltando ruídos incoerentes.

Jongin segura as mãos de Kyungsoo e lhe dá um olhar terno. “Tá tudo bem, Kyungsoo.” O Comandante Chefe olha para ele, hesitante. A última coisa que ele quer fazer é chatear o Daknae quando ele já está em uma confusão emocional, mesmo que não transpareça isso.

Jongin brinca com as suas mãos, os dois caindo no silêncio. Os únicos sons que enchem a sala são as figuras encapuzadas, arrastando os pés no chão, enquanto caminham tristemente sem propósito. Jongin apenas os assiste melancolicamente. “Uma versão muito mais velha de Jongdae me ligou e me disse que ele tinha submetido um relatório para a Agência Governamental Espacial Intergaláctica e eles enviaram a vocês para que pudessem abrir um caso sobre isso. Ele achou que eu precisava de ajuda para encontrar um planeta apropriado para que eu pudesse trazer o meu povo de volta, então ele tentou resolver o problema por conta própria. Eu estava tão chateado com ele, porque eu disse para ele ficar de fora, mas ele se recusou a ouvir. Eu roubei a nave de um comerciante e parti para tentar destruir a cidade antes que seu pessoal chegasse primeiro. Quando cheguei lá, vocês já estavam instalados e eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Eu não podia deixar vocês estudarem aquela cidade, então eu a bombardeei e, bem, acho que o resto você já sabe.” Jongin apertou os lábios. “Engraçado,” ele diz. “Será que ele sabia que eu encontraria você?”

O Comandante Chefe pisca repetidamente e tenta digerir tudo aquilo. Ele esfrega os olhos e balança a cabeça. “Uau.”

O outro rapaz lhe dá um sorriso cauteloso. “Eu estou te sobrecarregando com tudo isso, não estou?”

Kyungsoo balança a cabeça. “Não, tudo bem. É só muita coisa pra processar.” Ele faz contato visual com Jongin. “Eu também ainda estou bem convencido de que isso é apenas um sonho, que eu só desmaiei depois que fizemos sexo.”

Jongin balança a cabeça. “Infelizmente, você está bem acordado e isso tudo é muito real.”

Kyungsoo solta um suspiro apreensivo, olhando ao redor com preocupação para a névoa pesada que se instala na área aberta. De repente, ele se lembra dos corpos desaparecidos que Jongin havia lhe falado e segura o braço do Daknae. “Você acha que poderíamos voltar para o quarto? Eu- hm... Ficou um pouco assustador aqui de repente.”

Jongin não parece nem um pouco intimidado pelo nevoeiro estranho, mas acena mesmo assim, puxando Kyungsoo para perto. Um som alto e estridente soa nos ouvidos de Kyungsoo e sua visão fica preta.

✶

Num piscar de olhos, eles estão de volta ao seu quarto a bordo do centro de pesquisa. Kyungsoo sente um grande peso ser retirado de seu peito com a sensação de estar de volta em seu próprio quarto. Ele olha para Jongin, que ainda está segurando-o de modo apertado, seus olhos naquele mix de cores. O prata opaco praticamente brilha ao redor da pupila, enquanto amarelos e laranjas giram ao redor de pretos e cinzas, como se estivessem dançando. O Comandante Chefe nunca viu seus olhos cheios de tantas emoções assim.

Ele se ergue timidamente e coloca a mão na bochecha dele, Jongin se inclinando automaticamente ao seu toque. “Jongin?”

“Eu preciso da sua ajuda,” sua voz está tão quebrada e cansada. “Jongdae estava certo. Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho. Eu tentei falar com os anciãos enquanto eles estavam no labirinto, mas eles nunca respondem. Eles apenas _ficam lá parados_ e me veem sofrer. Eu não quero falhar, Kyungsoo. Eu não quero ser o motivo pelo qual meu povo morre.”

Kyungsoo o abraça apertado, soltando um suspiro profundo. “Está tudo bem, Jongin. Eu vou te ajudar, eu prometo. Mas temos que contar aos meus superiores sobre isso.”

Jongin se afasta, olhando para ele com pânico nos olhos. Mas nós não podemos. Eu não sou autorizado-”

“Jongin, se dissermos ao CPI sobre isso, eles terão que ajudar. É para isso que eles estão aqui. Precisamos deles para ter certeza de que encontraremos um planeta adequado para seu povo, onde eles não fiquem doentes novamente.”

Jongin parece tão dividido, mas assente com a cabeça no final. “Tudo bem, mas eu não posso contar a eles tudo o que eu te disse. Minha cultura não é para ser compartilhada com os outros.”

Kyungsoo inclina a cabeça e gentilmente tira os cabelos loiros platinados dos olhos do Daknae. “Se você não se importa que eu pergunte, por que você compartilhou tudo isso comigo, então?”

O rosto de Jongin assume uma cor vermelha-viva e ele evita contato visual, seus olhos brilhando em um pêssego pálido. Ele coloca a palma da mão no peito de Kyungsoo, exatamente onde seu coração deveria estar. “Para mim, você é um Daknae de coração e eu te-” Jongin se interrompe, suas bochechas ficando ainda mais vermelhas, “eu gosto de você.”

Kyungsoo sorri tanto que dói, seus olhos até marejam um pouco. Ele ataca Jongin com um abraço de urso. O Daknae deixa escapar um pequeno _uh_ quando seus corpos colidem. “Obrigado, Jongin,” ele diz baixinho, sua voz vacilante. “Isso significa muito pra mim.”

Jongin ri e envolve seus braços ao redor dele, beijando sua testa e suspirando alegremente.

✶

“Aqui é o Comandante Chefe Do Kyungsoo do SS-Pytheas com a Soldado Kwon Jihye entrevistando Kim Jongin, um membro de uma raça conhecida como Daknae. Vamos começar.”

Todos os três estão espremidos em uma pequena sala de interrogatório localizada a bordo da nave de Kyungsoo. Originalmente Kyungsoo queria incluir Minseok, mas ele imaginou que o outro só faria perguntas inapropriadas se tivesse a chance. Ele diretamente perguntou a Jongin se ele era grande o suficiente para satisfazer Kyungsoo. _Na frente de um dos generais da base de pesquisa._ Nem é necessário dizer que ele tenta evitar que Minseok fique perto do Daknae em público. Ele não tem filtro às vezes.

O ar ao redor deles é muito mais relaxado do que a última vez que Kyungsoo tentou entrevistar o Daknae. No lugar de frios olhos azuis perfurando a sua alma, ele tem gentis tons alaranjados olhando para si de forma descontraída. Ambos concordaram na noite anterior que Jongin seria entrevistado no dia seguinte para apresentar um relatório, assim como Jongdae fez no começo. Dessa vez, porém, Kyungsoo pode ter o relatório expedido e fazer com que o Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico os ajude imediatamente. Uma vez que lida diretamente com o caso de Kyungsoo, é impossível que algum de seus superiores o rejeite.

Jihye analisa algumas perguntas que ela escreveu e as lê, sem saber por onde começar. Kyungsoo está sentado ao lado dela com Jongin sentado em frente a ambos. Ele está aqui principalmente para supervisionar a entrevista e garantir que Jihye não faça perguntas pesadas. Foi uma das principais razões pelas quais Jongin estava com medo de participar, mas Kyungsoo garantiu que ele cuidaria disso. Ele está feliz por Jongin confiar nele o suficiente para fazer isso agora. Se tivesse acontecido há pouco menos de um mês, ele provavelmente teria cuspido no rosto do Comandante Chefe por ter sequer sugerido aquilo.

Jihye olha para Jongin, um pouco nervosa, provavelmente pelas histórias que ela ouviu sobre ele, mas Jongin apenas lhe dá um sorriso encorajador. Ela lambe os lábios. “Por que não começamos com o motivo de você estar aqui hoje?”

“Estou aqui para pedir oficialmente ajuda para o meu povo.”

Ela estreita os olhos em dúvida. “Seu povo?”

Jongin entra em detalhes sobre o que aconteceu antes do desaparecimento dos Daknaes, como eles ficaram muito doentes por causa do planeta para onde viajaram, ao que Jihye dispara outra pergunta. “Você quer dizer que eles adoeceram por causa do planeta Dakartius?”

Kyungsoo está prestes a descartar a pergunta quando Jongin suspira. “Dakartius não é só um planeta. É uma crença. Um princípio de que se você tratar um planeta corretamente, este também o tratará bem. Não sei porquê, mas o planeta deixou meu povo doente, então não. Não foi Dakartius. Era apenas um planeta hospedeiro na época. Meu povo é como os nômades. Nós não gostamos de ficar em um lugar por muito tempo porque então não somos mais do que meros ladrões parasitas, então nós mudamos a cada poucos séculos. É tudo o que me é permitido dizer sobre esse assunto.”

Jihye acena em entendimento e, para alívio de Kyungsoo, fica longe do tema daquele momento em diante.

A entrevista continua sem qualquer tipo de percalços. Jongin diz a ela que sabe onde seu povo está, mas que não pode levá-los a lugar algum a menos que seja para um novo planeta que possa atender às suas necessidades. Jihye assente e não faz mais perguntas, obviamente sentindo que o Daknae provavelmente não lhe responderia.

Ela pega um formulário médico e desliza na direção de Jongin. “Se tudo o que você está dizendo for verdade, então seu povo está em grande perigo. Faremos tudo o que pudermos para ajudá-los o mais rápido possível. Este é um formulário indicando todos os testes necessários que teremos que fazer. Exame de sangue, amostras de tecido, o pacote completo.” Jongin pega e o olha, fazendo uma careta. “Existem alguns outros testes que teremos que fazer em você também. Por exemplo, temos que avaliar seus níveis de consumo de oxigênio, bem como sua capacidade de se ajustar a diferentes temperaturas. Temos centenas de planetas no registro, então vamos dar uma olhada em todos os resultados dos seus testes e ajudar a restringir para só aquelas que poderiam suportar um Daknae como você.”

Kyungsoo esconde o sorriso atrás da mão quando vê a carranca de Jongin se aprofundar ainda mais. Ele provavelmente odeia testes como esse. Quando ele tira o sorriso do rosto, ele fala. “E só para constar, todos esses testes serão destruídos assim que encerrarmos este caso.” Jihye lhe dá um olhar perplexo. “O povo Daknae tem uma cultura muito fechada e nós devemos respeitar isso.”

Jongin lhe dá um olhar agradecido do outro lado da mesa de metal em que estão sentados, as cores rosas e laranjas rodopiando em seus olhos. Kyungsoo apenas lhe oferece um pequeno aceno de volta, a sombra de um sorriso em seus lábios. Jihye está alheia à óbvia troca de olhares dos dois, focada nas suas anotações. Ela estende a mão e pega o formulário médico na frente de Jongin. “Bem, agora vamos tentar tirar algumas dessas informações do caminho enquanto você ainda está aqui.”

Jihye passa os próximos dez minutos fazendo perguntas típicas, como a expectativa média de vida e coisas do tipo. Kyungsoo está à beira de cair no sono sentado quando sente um leve chute na sua canela. Kyungsoo se sacode um pouco e vê Jongin o encarando como se dissesse: _se eu não posso dormir, você também não vai_. Kyungsoo apenas suspira, espiando a próxima rodada de perguntas nas fichas médicas. Ele cora ao ver _Relacionamentos, Reprodução e Impulso sexual_.

Jongin envia-lhe um olhar engraçado, mas Kyungsoo apenas balança a cabeça. Ele jura que vai estrangulá-lo se ele disser algo inapropriado. Ele apenas agradece aos deuses por Minseok não estar aqui para fazer essas perguntas.

Jihye olha para ele depois de escrever suas anotações no prontuário médico do Daknae. “Então, algumas dessas perguntas podem parecer um pouco pessoais, mas apenas colabore comigo, ok?” Com o aceno de Jongin, ela continua. “Como é um relacionamento entre dois Daknaes? Eles são muito carinhosos e emotivos um com o outro ou relacionamentos não têm muita importância em sua cultura?”

Jongin se inclina para trás em sua cadeira. “Entre o meu povo, mostramos gestos de amor ou afeto, mas não da mesma forma que a maioria das culturas faz. Nós ainda damos as mãos ou temos uma interação física entre os nossos corpos, mas é só isso. Algo como sexo não é considerado mais do que um método de reprodução, já que as mulheres do meu povo têm uma taxa de fertilidade muito alta. Mesmo entre os homens, o sexo é quase inexistente. Ao invés disso, exibimos as emoções das nossas almas. Acho que lembro de ter lido que os humanos têm um ditado que diz que os olhos são a janela da alma. Para nós, isso é verdade.”

Kyungsoo olha para ele atentamente, sabendo exatamente qual será a próxima pergunta. “E o que você faria se fosse se juntar a alguém de outra raça? Alguém com, digamos, maior apetite sexual?”

Jongin envia a Kyungsoo um olhar presunçoso, verde e laranja rodopiando juntos em seus olhos. “Digamos apenas que meu povo é muito bom em se adaptar.” Kyungsoo sente-se corar até as raízes do cabelo, agradecendo qualquer ser sobrenatural por aí por Jihye estar tão absorta escrevendo as respostas. Jongin apenas pisca para ele, mas olha para Jihye inocentemente quando ela levanta a cabeça para fazer outra pergunta.

O restante do processo de entrevista passa dolorosamente devagar por causa de todos os detalhes que precisaram ser incluídos na ficha médica, mas depois de mais ou menos uma hora, eles finalmente terminam. Jihye diz a Jongin que ela marcará seus exames para amanhã, e que ele só precisa aparecer na enfermaria do hospital quando puder pela manhã. Jongin concorda a contragosto e os dois homens se despedem da soldado.

Kyungsoo fica ao lado do Daknae enquanto eles assistem Jihye ir embora, o arquivo de Jongin na mão. Ele olha para Jongin e vê que ele tem uma expressão desconfortável no rosto, uma cor prata fosca se infiltrando em seus olhos. Kyungsoo pega a mão dele nas suas. “O que há de errado?”

Jongin continua olhando para a figura da mulher se afastando. “É que eu sinto como se estivesse traindo meu povo fazendo tudo isso.”

Kyungsoo para na frente dele fazendo o Daknae desviar seus olhos do corredor agora vazio para o sorriso deslumbrante do Comandante Chefe. “Vou garantir que nada disso se torne público, Jongin. Eu confio em Jihye. Ela é muito leal e não vai contar a ninguém sobre o que falamos aqui dentro. Agora anime-se. Vamos comer alguma coisa antes de eu voltar ao trabalho.”

Jongin revira os olhos. “Eu juro que tudo que você faz é comer. Eu li um artigo que dizia que se você não for cuidadoso, tudo o que você comer vai parar direto nas suas coxas.”

Kyungsoo encara ele. “Você está chamando as minhas coxas de gordas?”

Os lábios de Jongin se abrem em um meio sorriso presunçoso. “Não, na verdade eu aprecio muito suas coxas. Você já deveria saber disso.”

Kyungsoo franze a testa para o brilho nos olhos de Jongin, o verde-floresta sufocando e ultrapassando qualquer outra cor presente. “Eu te odeio às vezes. Vamos, eu estou com fome.” Jongin apenas ri e se permite ser arrastado.

✶

Os dias passam devagar. Jongin tem estado ocupado fazendo todos os seus testes e Kyungsoo tem estado tão ocupado quanto, informando seus superiores sobre a situação do Daknae. É claro, eles tentam fazer perguntas mais indiscretas como as feitas anteriormente, mas Kyungsoo sempre os desvia. Ele tinha lhes dito nada mais do que há no relatório oficialmente apresentado por Jongin.

A princípio, eles parecem um pouco hesitantes em usar seus recursos para ajudar Jongin, já que há tão pouca informação sobre o assunto, mas o General Tzastr passa por toda aquela lengalenga sobre como isso é exatamente o que o Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico defende. Normalmente, Kyungsoo teria revirado os olhos internamente para o discurso “inspirador” do outro homem sobre como é seu dever apoiar os necessitados, mas agora ele não pode deixar de se sentir eternamente grato ao velho.

Como ele conseguiu que seus superiores se juntassem a ele nesse caso, todos os testes de Jongin foram expedidos, e o Comandante Chefe recebeu os resultados apenas alguns dias depois que o Daknae os fez. A partir daí, o Comandante Chefe e sua equipe trabalham arduamente para configurar uma lista de planetas adequados para apresentar a Jongin. Kyungsoo fica surpreso ao ver que o planeta que seu pai possui é um dos sete que melhor se adaptam ao povo de Jongin.

Ele não perde tempo e liga para seu pai para dizer que ele e um _amigo_ vão tirar umas pequenas férias no planeta da família. Seu pai não fica feliz ao saber que seu filho está apenas saindo e deixando o trabalho de lado para passar um tempo com um _amigo_ , mas concorda mesmo assim. Kyungsoo está em êxtase no momento em que desliga o telefone. Os membros de sua equipe ao redor dele sorriem triunfalmente, dizendo que prepararão uma pequena nave para que eles possam partir em poucos dias. Kyungsoo concorda prontamente, prestes a se levantar e ajudá-los quando Minseok coloca uma mão em seu peito para detê-lo.

Ele dá ao Comandante Chefe um olhar apologético. “O General Seokjin quer que você fique aqui quando Jongin for visitar os planetas com potencial.”

Kyungsoo franze o cenho. “Mas e se ele entrar em conflito com a AGEI? Alguns dos planetas que encontramos são de território rebelde. E se eles acharem que ele é um rebelde de novo?”

Minseok olha para ele cautelosamente. “É por isso que eles estão enviando o Comandante Chefe Park para acompanhá-lo.”

Kyungsoo pisca. Uma vez. Duas vezes. “ _O quê?!”_

Minseok se encolhe com a intensidade de sua voz. “Ok, Soo, eu sei o que você está pensando, mas não vai ser tão ruim! Veja pelo lado positivo! Agora você pode se concentrar em fechar oficialmente o caso e até ter um pouco de tempo livre enquanto Jongin estiver lá fora explorando o cosmos.”

“O Comandante Chefe Park quase explodiu a sua nave inteira porque estava ocupado demais morrendo de rir por causa da voz engraçada de um chefe militar, Minseok. _Qual é a porra do lado positivo disso?_ ”

Minseok ergue as mãos. “Ok, ele não é a estrela mais brilhante da galáxia, mas ele ainda é bom em seu trabalho. Ele vai cuidar de Jongin e da nossa tripulação-”

Os olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalam em fúria. “Ele também vai levar a nossa tripulação?! Por que ele não pode levar a sua própria equipe?”

“Eles meio que saíram de férias semana passada, então ele ficou sozinho. Além disso, nossa tripulação está familiarizada com Jongin e os pequenos traços da cultura Daknae que ele compartilhou conosco.”

“É exatamente por isso que você e eu devemos ir! Não o Park!”

Minseok lhe dá um olhar desanimado. “Eu tentei discutir sobre isso, Soo, mas eles não quiseram saber. Eles querem que a gente fique aqui.”

O coração de Kyungsoo acelera em frustração. Isso tudo está tão errado. E se algo acontecer e as coisas ficarem feias? Aquela nave vai carregar uma carga muito preciosa, e eles nem sabem disso. Se algo acontecer com Jongin, o resto do seu povo estará acabado. O seu maior medo, porém, é o fato de que ele poderia eventualmente dizer adeus a Jongin e não tornar a vê-lo nunca mais. Há uma guerra acontecendo fora dessas paredes. Já não existe lugar seguro.

Ele suspira desanimado e Minseok coloca a mão em seu ombro, dando um pequeno aperto. “Ele vai ficar bem, Kyungsoo. Apenas tenha fé nele.”

Ele tem fé em Jongin. É aquele babaca do Park Chanyeol que ele não aguenta nem em pensar. Na verdade, ele tem certeza de que Jongin vai querer estrangulá-lo após uma hora de vôo. Kyungsoo sente isso depois de cada reunião oficial em que tem que sentar ao lado dele.

Minseok lhe dá um sorriso. “Te vejo mais tarde, ok?”

Kyungsoo assente. “É. A gente se vê.” Minseok se afasta, deixando o Comandante Chefe afundar em sua cadeira. Ele realmente esperava ir com Jongin para esse planeta. Ele espera que o Daknae não fique muito desapontado com isso.

Ele levanta e começa a arrumar as coisas. Tem papéis e _holopads_ do outro lado da mesa do laboratório de pesquisa em uma aglomerada bagunça. Ele pega o _holopad_ contendo a lista de planetas para Jongin dar uma olhada e coloca de lado para que ele consiga organizar todo o resto. Quando ele está satisfeito com as várias pilhas arrumadas que fez, ele encerra o dia e volta para o seu quarto. É um pouco tarde e ele perdeu o jantar, mas ele agora está sem apetite, especialmente quando o Comandante Chefe Park passa por ele e acena animadamente. Kyungsoo apenas o encara com raiva. Ele sabe que é infantil, mas ele não consegue evitar. Ele ainda está muito chateado por seus superiores escolherem Chanyeol ao invés dele.

Eventualmente, ele segue o caminho para o seu quarto e é recebido por um ansioso Jongin praticamente pulando de um pé para o outro. Quando Kyungsoo dá a notícia de que eles encontraram uma lista de planetas para Jongin visitar, o Daknae praticamente pula de alegria. Ele vai direto em direção do Comandante Chefe e o gira no ar. Kyungsoo deixa escapar uma gargalhada pelo modo como o laranja em seus olhos se espalha para a pele ao redor, brilhando com tanta intensidade que quase parece que a cor está literalmente saindo de seus poros.

Ele odeia ser o entregador das más notícias, mas no momento em que Jongin começa a falar sobre o quão incrível será com apenas eles dois e alguns membros da tripulação, Kyungsoo o detém. Ele solta um suspiro pesado e olha para baixo. “Jongin, eu não posso ir com você.”

Jongin lhe dá um olhar magoado. “Mas Kyungsoo-”

Kyungsoo sorri tristemente para ele, estendendo a mão e acariciando sua bochecha. “Meus superiores querem que eu fique aqui e termine meu trabalho. Eles vão enviar outro Comandante Chefe para te acompanhar.”

Jongin franze o cenho. “Mas eu quero que você venha comigo.”

Kyungsoo encolhe os ombros. “Eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso, Jongin. Minseok já tentou. Mas eu vou te ligar todos os dias. Você pode me contar tudo sobre os planetas que você visitar. Eu adoraria ouvir tudo sobre eles.”

Jongin grunhe, puxando-o pela cintura. “Não é a mesma coisa,” ele murmura. Eles ficam parados em silêncio por um tempo antes de Jongin suspirar. “Quanto tempo vai durar a minha viagem?”

Kyungsoo engole. Ele esqueceu essa parte. “Para visitar todos os planetas que achamos para você?” Jongin acena com a cabeça. “Cerca de três meses, mais ou menos. O tempo é um pouco distorcido lá fora. Eu prometo que você não vai voltar e encontrar um homem velho no meu lugar.”

Ele tenta brincar, mas Jongin nem dá um sorrisinho. Ele fica lá parado, olhando para Kyungsoo com aqueles enormes olhos de cachorrinho que faz o coração de Kyungsoo doer. Mais ainda do que a ideia de ter Jongin longe dele por tanto tempo. Jongin apenas faz um bico e esconde o rosto no pescoço de Kyungsoo. Ele suspira alto e envolve seus braços em volta do torso de Kyungsoo. O Comandante Chefe retribui o abraço, apoiando o queixo no ombro do Daknae.

“Eu acho que isso significa que teremos que passar o tempo que pudermos juntos antes de eu partir.” As palavras de Jongin estão abafadas contra o seu pescoço, as vibrações fazendo cócegas na garganta de Kyungsoo.

O menor cantarola. “Eu tenho algumas licenças acumuladas, então eu vou tirar o dia de folga amanhã e no dia seguinte. Minseok provavelmente não vai se importar. Ele vai me cobrir.” Jongin o abraça com mais força, seus ombros tensos. Kyungsoo esfrega as suas costas para cima e para baixo suavemente. “Você vai ficar bem, Jongin. Eu sei que você vai.” Jongin não responde. Ao invés disso, ele continua a se deliciar com o doce cheiro de Kyungsoo.

✶

É a noite antes da partida de Jongin e Kyungsoo está no banheiro ouvindo Jongin ler as diversas citações do livro que ele pegou emprestado da biblioteca. Ele está na cama, apoiado em alguns travesseiros e tem os óculos de leitura de Kyungsoo, se divertindo tentando entender as palavras embaçadas. Kyungsoo apenas revira os olhos. “Você vai ficar com dor de cabeça, seu idiota.”

Jongin apenas o ignora e continua lendo, soletrando as palavras como um garotinho do jardim de infância aprendendo a ler pela primeira vez. Kyungsoo apenas molha sua escova de dentes e espreme sua pasta de dentes nas cerdas. Ele ouve Jongin rir sozinho no quarto, sorrindo com o som. É incrível o quanto ele e Jongin progrediram em tão pouco tempo. Jongin até mesmo saiu de sua bolha, agora comendo com os membros da tripulação de Kyungsoo quando o Comandante Chefe tem que trabalhar até tarde, ou até mesmo perturbando Minseok quando ele está entediado e sabe que não pode incomodar Kyungsoo. Ele tenta identificar exatamente quando eles começaram a se aproximar um do outro e faz uma careta. Foi na noite em que Jongin destruiu seu quarto e ele foi dormir no posto médico.

Ele cospe a pasta de dentes. “Ei, Jongin?”

“Uh?” Jongin responde na língua nativa de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo estava lhe ensinando um pouco de coreano mais cedo naquele dia. O Daknae pode falar muito bem já que Jongdae aparentemente tentou ensiná-lo quando era mais jovem, mas por alguma razão ele ainda não consegue entender os caracteres. Kyungsoo apenas sorri para a informalidade. _Fofo_.

“Eu só estou curioso. O que fez você finalmente se aproximar e começar a se abrir comigo?” Kyungsoo continua a escovar os dentes, observando Jongin da porta.

O Daknae fecha o livro que estava lendo e tira os óculos do rosto, dobrando-os e colocando-os cuidadosamente na mesinha de cabeceira mais próxima. “Para ser sincero, não tenho certeza. Eu apenas lembro de estar com raiva de tudo naquele tempo. Em como eu ainda não sabia como trazer meu povo de volta, como eu estava preso em uma nave com pessoas que eu achava que só me queriam pelo que eu sei do meu povo... eu descontei tudo aquilo no seu quarto depois que você saiu. Foi depois disso que percebi o quão horrível eu estava sendo. Comecei a pensar no que Jongdae havia me dito quando deixei o antigo Dakartius. Ele disse que um dia eu acharia alguém que me amaria e se importaria comigo mais do que eu mesmo. Foi aí que percebi que finalmente tinha encontrado essa pessoa.” Ele olha para Kyungsoo. “Percebi que você era quem realmente cuidaria de mim. Eu me senti terrivelmente culpado depois disso e corri para o banheiro assim que ouvi você do lado de fora.”

Kyungsoo murmura e se vira para cuspir a pasta de dentes novamente, enxaguando a boca desta vez. Ele fecha a torneira e Jongin continua. “Eu também não sabia exatamente o que fazer quando saí do chuveiro. Me desculpe, eu ainda era um pouco babaca no começo.”

Kyungsoo bufa do banheiro. “Você é sempre um babaca, estou acostumado,” ele diz enquanto esfrega a boca e o queixo com uma toalha. Quando ele sai, ele vê Jongin dando-lhe um olhar julgador. Kyungsoo apenas abre um sorriso e cai na cama ao lado dele.

Jongin olha para ele. “Quando você não me respondeu naquele momento, eu senti como se eu tivesse esgotado todas as minhas chances com você, então eu fiquei com raiva novamente. Mas então você disse que precisávamos de um tempo para espairecer, ou sei lá o quê. Eu fiquei com medo quando você começou a falar que eu deveria ficar sozinho no quarto. Eu achei que assim que você saísse por aquela porta seria o fim. Eu fiquei acordado a noite toda. Eu sabia que a única coisa que eu poderia fazer era tentar te procurar, mas tive medo que as enfermeiras gritassem comigo se eu aparecesse no posto médico sozinho, então esperei por você na cafeteria.”

Kyungsoo sorri para ele. “Você não tem ideia de como eu fiquei aliviado em te ver lá.”

Jongin ri. “Sim, e então você empurrou uma banana na minha garganta. Eu deveria ter percebido os sinais antes.” Ele balança a cabeça, fingindo se lamentar de si mesmo.

Kyungsoo lhe dá um olhar desconfiado. “Do que você está falando?”

“Em como você parece amar ver o seu pau na minha boca.” Kyungsoo engasga e tenta se esconder embaixo das cobertas. Por que ele tem que dizer daquele jeito? Será que um buraco negro poderia simplesmente o engolir agora?

Jongin ri alto, o som estridente e estranho, mas é música para os ouvidos de Kyungsoo. Ele puxa as cobertas, mas Kyungsoo reclama e se recusa a sair. Jongin parece ter uma ideia e também se esconde debaixo das cobertas. Ele abraça o Comandante Chefe apesar do fato de ele tentar se arrastar para longe. Kyungsoo apenas ri e Jongin também, ambos ouvindo o som da respiração um do outro.

Kyungsoo inclina a cabeça ligeiramente para ter um vislumbre dos olhos de Jongin, vendo neles aquele laranja e rosa rodopiando e se misturando lindamente, a pele ao redor de seus olhos brilhando com uma cor de pêssego familiar.

Kyungsoo olha para eles, fascinado. “Jongin?” Ele pergunta baixinho, com medo de que, se ele falar muito alto, estrague a atmosfera confortável que os cerca.

“Sim, _hyung_?”

“O que cada uma das cores em seus olhos significa?”

Jongin grunhe, pensativo. “Verde é a cor para Jovialidade. Diversão. Provocação. Azul é a cor da raiva. Frustração. Nojo. O roxo é para o medo. Ansiedade severa. Como se você estivesse aterrorizado.” Kyungsoo pensa ter visto roxo nos olhos de Jongin apenas uma vez desde que se conheceram. A cor era uma ametista intensa e só se mostrou por alguns segundos antes de desaparecer. Ele acha que deve ser uma emoção extrema. “Âmbar é para preocupação. Aflição. Pânico. Embora não seja tão acentuado como o roxo. É como um nível abaixo disso. Prata é para culpa. Tristeza. Depressão.”

Kyungsoo acena com a cabeça levemente para mostrar que ele está ouvindo. “Laranja?”

Jongin sorri, sorvendo todos os traços de Kyungsoo. “Laranja é felicidade. Relaxamento. Satisfação.”

Kyungsoo morde o lábio. “E rosa?”

Um sorriso largo cresce em seu rosto. Ele se deita sobre o outro e o beija profundamente, o humano fecha os olhos imediatamente e o corresponde. O beijo é muito curto para o seu gosto, um leve som estalado soa em seus ouvidos quando Jongin se desconecta dos seus lábios. “O que você acha, meu querido Comandante Chefe?”

Os olhos de Kyungsoo pestanejam, abrindo-se para ver o olhar de Jongin. Cores rosa e pêssego giram juntos e brilham intensamente, a pele ao redor de seus olhos emitindo faíscas como sempre acontece quando eles estão em uma situação como essa. Jongin se inclina novamente, dessa vez deslizando a língua e roçando-a no interior da sua boca. Jongin segura seu rosto delicada e amorosamente.

Rosa.

Amor. Paixão. Desejo. Necessidade.

✶

Jongin pega a mão de Kyungsoo e olha para ela, traçando as linhas na palma da sua mão. Kyungsoo suspira com a sensação. Jongin leva a mão à boca e gentilmente beija os nós dos dedos. Kyungsoo sente como se seu coração fosse explodir em seu peito com aquele ato meigo. “Eu gostaria que meus olhos mudassem como os seus, porque eles brilhariam com a mesma cor de pêssego que você tem agora.”

Essa noite foi diferente das últimas duas vezes em que eles transaram. Essa noite eles fizeram amor. Eles foram com calma, simplesmente sentindo um ao outro e aproveitando daquela intimidade novamente. Não era sobre acabar rapidamente. Kyungsoo nem focou no prazer. Tudo em que ele conseguia focar era em Jongin sobre ele, segurando-o com tanta doçura e delicadeza, beijando-o tão amorosamente.

Kyungsoo já teve muito parceiros antes, mas nunca nada pareceu tão especial quanto agora, como o começo de algo novo e absolutamente lindo. Kyungsoo estremece internamente. Alguém bata nele agora. Ele se recusa a se tornar um romântico piegas. Ele nunca mais vai ter sossego se Minseok descobrir.

Todo o rosto de Jongin parece se iluminar, oferecendo a Kyungsoo um sorriso deslumbrante. “Então estou indo bem, não é? Provando o meu valor? Você não acreditaria quantos artigos e livros eu li sobre padrões de comportamento humano apenas para parecer normal para você.”

Kyungsoo o puxa para perto e beija o topo de sua cabeça. “Você está sendo maravilhoso, Jongin. Você cuida muito bem de mim.”

Jongin concorda contente e enterra o rosto na clavícula de Kyungsoo, contradizendo suas palavras anteriores, porque o Comandante Chefe tem certeza de que ele nunca conheceu nenhum humano em sua vida que gostasse tanto de enterrar o rosto no pescoço de alguém. Mas está tudo bem. Isso apenas entra na longa lista ‘ _Simplesmente Jongin’_ de Kyungsoo, logo abaixo de ‘ _se_ _recusa a usar meias’_. Kyungsoo nunca vai entender a aversão do outro em usá-las. Sempre que tenta dar a ele, Jongin apenas lhe dá um olhar afiado. Nem é preciso dizer que ele sempre perde essa batalha.

Kyungsoo brinca com o seu cabelo. “Sabe, Jongin, para que a gente dê certo, eu preciso saber sobre você também. Eu não quero que você passe por todas essas mudanças só por minha causa enquanto eu sento aqui e não faço nada em troca.” Kyungsoo sente os cílios do Daknae acariciando a sua pele enquanto eles se abrem. “Como um Daknae demonstra afeição?”

“Na verdade, não somos tão diferentes dos humanos, para ser sincero, então confie em mim quando digo que não estou passando por muitas mudanças. Gostamos muito de contato físico, mas não nos apegamos tanto ao sexo. Geralmente usamos as emoções em nossos olhos para demonstrar afeição. Se os olhos do seu parceiro brilharem ou acenderem com determinadas cores, isso significa que eles se importam profundamente com você. É como a nossa forma de professar o nosso amor.” Jongin desenha pequenos padrões no estômago nu de Kyungsoo. “Honestamente, acho que os humanos teriam relacionamentos menos complicados se fossem como os Daknaes. Eles saberiam exatamente o que todo mundo está sentindo em vez de tentar confiar na complicada linguagem corporal ou tons de voz. As pessoas dizem coisas que não querem dizer, mas os olhos de um Daknae sempre mostram as emoções que emanam de seu coração.”

Kyungsoo sorri. “Sim, acho que você está certo.”

Ambos sentam em silêncio, a atmosfera repentinamente mudando. Jongin suspira, sua respiração fazendo cócegas no pescoço dele. “Vou sentir saudade.”

O coração de Kyungsoo dói um pouco e ele sente uma sensação de aperto no peito. “Também vou sentir saudade.” Jongin lhe dá um olhar triste. “Só tenha cuidado lá fora. Há alguns planetas que estão próximos da rebelião e a AGEI está sempre procurando alguém para aprisionar, mas você já sabe disso.”

Jongin franze os lábios. “Na verdade, eu fiz parte da rebelião por um tempo. Foram eles que me ensinaram como fazer uma bomba.”

Kyungsoo o olha, cético. “Por que me contaria algo assim? Ai, meu Deus. Eu vou fingir que você não acabou de dizer isso porque eu teria que te denunciar aos meus superiores.”

Jongin ri e coloca o braço sobre o seu peito, a cabeça descansando justo acima do seu coração. “Você não iria me denunciar. Quem mais vai satisfazer toda essa sua carência?” Kyungsoo bufa. “Mas eu prometo que vou ser cuidadoso lá fora.”

Kyungsoo beija sua cabeça, seus lábios entrando em contato com seu cabelo macio. “Vamos dormir agora. Temos que acordar cedo amanhã.”

Jongin deixa escapar um barulho profundo e ansioso do fundo da garganta, mas não diz mais nada. Kyungsoo brinca com seu cabelo pela próxima hora para tentar colocá-lo para dormir, já que viajar exige muito de uma pessoa, mas ele ainda sente os longos cílios de Jongin piscando contra seu peito nu.

Nenhum deles dorme naquela noite.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Nossas plataformas de postagem:
> 
> [Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1)   
>  [Wattpad](https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP)

**Capítulo 7 (final)**

“Você tá com tudo pronto?”

“Tô.”

“E você se lembra dos procedimentos de emergência que eu te falei?”

“Aham.”

“Não se esqueça de comer enquanto estiver lá. Você pode se sentir um pouco enjoado de primeira, mas é apenas porque essa nave é menor do que a minha.”

Jongin revira os olhos. “Sim, mãe. Eu vou comer, com certeza.”

Kyungsoo bate em seu braço, mas ri do mesmo jeito. Ele dá um sorrisinho para Jongin. “Tenha cuidado por lá.”

Jongin o abraça, um sorriso calmo se espalhando pelo rosto. “Tenha cuidado aqui também.”

Kyungsoo assente. “Eu vou.”

Jongin olha fixamente para ele por um momento antes de se inclinar e lhe dar um beijo casto. Kyungsoo sente os dedos dos pés se contorcerem com o sentimento quente que se espalha em seu peito. Ele tenta dar a Jongin o sorriso mais brilhante que consegue. “Te vejo em breve.”

Jongin está prestes a responder, mas é interrompido por uma exclamação indesejada. Eles se viram e veem o Comandante Park imóvel, com uma expressão chocada no rosto.

“Vocês dois estão juntos? Jognog, mano, você vai ter que me contar tudo sobre isso no nosso caminho para o primeiro planeta! Eu nunca vi alguém domar _o_ Do Kyungsoo.”

Jongin e Kyungsoo trocam um olhar sombrio.

“Meu nome é Jongin.”

“E o que porra você quer dizer com ‘domar’? Eu sou algum tipo de um leão, caralho?”

Chanyeol gargalha alto, dando tapas no joelho. “Eu não sei o que é um leão, mas tenho certeza de que você seria tão fofo quanto um. Tudo bem, eu vou deixar os dois pombinhos sozinhos.” O outro comandante entra na pequena nave, aguardando a alguns metros de distância deles.

Kyungsoo franze o cenho. “Tente não bater muito nele.”

Jongin lhe dá um olhar penetrante. “Não prometo nada.” Ele beija a testa de Kyungsoo. “Vejo você em breve, hyung.” Apesar da tristeza de deixar Kyungsoo para trás, o comandante pode ver as espirais alaranjadas ondulando na beira das íris do Daknae. Kyungsoo solta uma risadinha, porque ele tem certeza que Jongin está mais do que animado para essa viagem.

Kyungsoo assente. “Sim. Vejo você em breve.” Com isso, Jongin se vira e arrasta os pés até a nave, virando-se novamente para acenar antes de desaparecer de vez. A nave ressoa por alguns segundos e a porta se fecha. Kyungsoo observa do seu lugar, no hangar das naves, quando a espaçonave de Jongin parte. O comandante observa até quando ela se torna apenas um ponto à distância, suspirando para si mesmo quando vê uma luz brilhante, sinalizando que eles saltaram para a velocidade da luz.

✶

Dois meses e meio se passam e Kyungsoo está enlouquecendo de saudade do Daknae. Eles tentavam ligar um para o outro com frequência, mas na maioria das vezes só podiam usar seus monitores de pulso e não uma câmera porque Chanyeol, aparentemente, _quebrou a porcaria do objeto_. Pelo menos Kyungsoo podia ouvir a voz do Daknae. Jongin divagava muito sobre os planetas que eles visitaram, lhe contando tudo sobre os estranhos animais que viu e sobre quão lindos eram os planetas.

Eles tentavam conversar um com o outro quase todos os dias, mas quando Jongin se aproximou do fim da galáxia, eles perderam o sinal.

Uma semana se passa sem ouvir nada e Kyungsoo estaria mentindo se dissesse que não está preocupado, embora também esteja aliviado ao lembrar que os limites da galáxia são os mais seguros, já que a maioria das batalhas acontecem no centro, onde os sistemas solares são mais agrupados.

Quando ele tem notícias de Jongin, o Daknae soa _tão feliz_ , lhe dizendo animadamente “Eu acho que é esse, Soo.” Kyungsoo está feliz por Jongin finalmente ter encontrado o planeta certo, e fica mais do que extasiado ao saber que eles retornarão mais tarde, naquela noite. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, Kyungsoo se sente imensamente culpado quando começa logo a preparar um mandado de apreensão, porque ele sabe que vai ter que tomar a propriedade do pai à força, já que o velho provavelmente não vai desistir sem uma briga. Dessa forma é apenas mais rápido, para que assim eles possam se ocupar em trazer o povo de Jongin de volta. Kyungsoo ficará bem mesmo se o seu pai nunca o perdoar. Ele nunca gostou do homem, de qualquer forma.

Fora isso, Kyungsoo não fez muita coisa desde que Jongin se foi. Ele não pôde trabalhar no seu caso, já que não havia mais nada para descobrir sobre o povo Daknae. Ao invés disso, ele tem consultado casos de outras pessoas para tentar ajudá-los. O comandante deu algumas palestras, ocasionalmente, para estudantes visitantes que desejavam um dia ser parte do Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico.

Agora Kyungsoo tem muito tempo livre e isso está o enlouquecendo. Ele tenta passar o maior tempo possível com Minseok, mas o outro foi atribuído a um caso menor e está extremamente ocupado. Kyungsoo aparece de vez em quando para ajudá-lo, mas na maioria das vezes ele fica no próprio quarto.

O comandante tem que admitir que voltar do trabalho para um quarto vazio e uma cama fria machuca mais do que ele se lembra. Kyungsoo leva algumas semanas para parar de esperar que Jongin apareça do nada e o ataque com beijos, como ele costumava fazer. É quase insano quão importante Jongin se tornou para seu coração. Ele fez uma promessa consigo mesmo para, definitivamente, dizer isso ao Daknae quando ele voltasse.

Agora, Kyungsoo tenta se ocupar até Jongin, supostamente, voltar para casa. O Daknae disse que encontraria o comandante no quarto porque “ _eu odeio Park Chanyeol para um caralho e não quero ele enchendo o saco quando eu te beijar._ ” Kyungsoo não pôde não rir disso, concordando prontamente. Então, aqui está ele, limpando o quarto e a sala de estar como um homem louco. Não é que o quarto estivesse sujo, para começo de conversa, ele só precisava manter as mãos ocupadas, e sabia que Minseok lhe daria um tapa se fosse perturbá-lo.

Kyungsoo traz duas caixas de veludo do quarto e as coloca na mesa em frente ao sofá. Recentemente, ele foi a uma estação de escambo procurar um presente para Jongin. Ele sabia que o outro estava ciente de seus sentimentos, mas Kyungsoo ainda se sentia mal por não poder demonstrá-los como um Daknae faria. Ele procurou e procurou até encontrá-los: colares idênticos com correntes douradas. O vendedor da loja disse ao comandante que as pedras eram de um material raro de um planeta atualmente destruído. Kyungsoo estava absolutamente hipnotizado pela cor brilhante, sendo quase parecida com a cor de pêssego na qual os olhos de Jongin ficavam quando próximo ao comandante. Ele comprou os dois sem hesitação e sequer piscou para os números assustadores. Era para Jongin, quem se importava com o preço?

Kyungsoo está pronto para começar a limpar o banheiro quando escuta a porta se abrir, mas duas vozes invadem o ambiente. Ele coloca a cabeça para fora do quarto e vê Jongin e Minseok conversando animadamente sobre alguma coisa. O comandante se aproxima e limpa a garganta, fazendo os dois homens olharem para ele.

Minseok lança um olhar de julgamento a Kyungsoo e aponta para sua longa camiseta e calça de moletom. “Isso é tudo o que ele veste agora. Ele sequer sabe vestir adequadamente seu uniforme. Eu sempre tenho que arrumar as insígnias antes da inspeção.”

Jongin ri e Kyungsoo sente o peito doer, porque ele sentiu tanta falta daquele som. O Daknae olha para o comandante com um olhar amoroso. “Oi, hyung.”

Kyungsoo solta um suave ‘oi’ e se mexe em seu lugar, incerto sobre se pode correr e beijar Jongin ou não, considerando que Minseok ainda está ali, observando os dois como um falcão. Jongin parece estar no mesmo barco, um pouco cauteloso com a presença do tenente ao lado dele.

Minseok revira os olhos. “Ah, se beijem de uma vez. Isso é tão doloroso de ver.”

Kyungsoo lança um olhar raivoso para o melhor amigo e caminha até Jongin, abrindo os braços e tomando ele num abraço apertado. Jongin ri e o abraça de volta, se afastando o suficiente para levantar o queixo de Kyungsoo. Ele dá alguns beijos nos lábios macios, o sentimento fazendo ambos sorrirem.

Minseok ri do lado e os dois olham para ele. “Vocês são _tão_ fofos que chega a ser nojento. Caralho, eu aprovo.”

Kyungsoo se desliga dele e então olha para Jongin. “Você voltou mais cedo. Se passaram apenas algumas horas desde o jantar.”

Jongin lhe dá um sorriso apertado. “O Comandante Park esqueceu de colocar as coordenadas corretas da unidade de pesquisa antes de entrarmos em _stasis_. Vamos dizer que nós aterrissamos exatamente na entrada do hangar das naves.”

Kyungsoo sente o sangue ferver, mas respira fundo, fechando os olhos e tentando acalmar o coração acelerado. Ficar irritado com Chanyeol não adiantaria de nada. Estava acabado e feito. Jongin está em casa de novo, então isso é o que importa. Ele abre os olhos e lança um olhar compreensivo a Jongin. “Eu não sei como você sobreviveu ficar com ele por dois meses e meio.”

“Soníferos e tampões de ouvido.”

Minseok e Kyungsoo riem com aquilo. Isso o lembra… “Minseok, por que você está aqui?”

Minseok olha para ele. “Eu não posso visitar meu melhor amigo quando eu quiser?”

“Duas horas atrás você me disse para largar da porra do seu pé e ir ser grudento em outro lugar.”

O tenente franze os lábios. “Ah, é.” Deu de ombros. “Para ser honesto, eu vim aqui para te buscar, porque você tem uma visita.”

Kyungsoo pisca. “Quem?”

Minseok dá de ombros. “Eu não sei. O general Seokjin me disse para te passar essa mensagem. Ele disse que é muito importante, então se apresse.”

O comandante suspira e vai se trocar, Jongin lhe dando um leve tapinha na bunda quando ele se afasta. Kyungsoo solta um pequeno guincho e corre para o quarto. Enquanto veste o casaco do uniforme e as calças, ele franze o cenho. Ele só queria ter um tempo sozinho com Jongin…

✶

“Não tô acreditando nessa merda.”

Minseok lhe dá uma cotovelada sutilmente. “Modos, Comandante.”

Kyungsoo grunhe, mas não diz mais nada. Jongin está ao lado dele, igualmente desnorteado, quando Kim Jongdae se aproxima deles vindo do outro lado do convés público, com um sorriso astuto no rosto. Um rosto _muito jovem_ , se é que Kyungsoo pode acrescentar. Parado em frente a eles, está o mesmo viajante do tempo que iniciou todo aquele caso. Só que ao invés do homem velho e frágil que ele tinha encontrado na sala de interrogatório, era um homem jovem e bonito que estava ali, com expressões atraentes e cabelo castanho macio. Ele não devia ser mais velho que Kyungsoo.

“Olá. Vocês devem ser o Comandante Do e Kim Jongin.” Ambos os homens em questão ficam de boca aberta.

“Você não… Me conhece?” Jongin pergunta suavemente.

Jongdae solta um ‘ah’ em compreensão. “Então nos encontramos antes. Desculpa. Eu realmente não me mantenho atualizado nessas coisas. Acho que você encontrou meu eu do futuro?” Os três homens piscam para ele, perplexos. “Veja bem, tenho o costume de mandar instruções para mim mesmo, me dizendo para _onde_ viajar, ou deveria dizer, _quando_ viajar.” Jongdae ri pelo nariz da sua própria piada antes de continuar. “Então, o eu que vocês estão vendo agora não encontrou nenhum de vocês ainda.”

O comandante põe a mão na cabeça. Já consegue sentir a dor de cabeça vindo. Porém, Kyungsoo estreita os olhos para o viajante do tempo quando se lembra de toda a história que Jongdae lhe contou como declaração de testemunha, fingindo não saber de nada. “Seu filho de uma puta.”

“Comandante Chefe!” Ao lado dele, Minseok repreende, mas Kyungsoo o ignora.

Jongdae levanta as mãos em defesa. “Ei, você não pode me responsabilizar por algo que eu ainda não fiz.”

“É por isso que o seu eu do futuro te mandou? Porque ele sabia que tinha mentido pra mim?”

Jongdae dá de ombros. “Provavelmente. Tudo o que sei é que eu gosto de conhecer meus amigos pela primeira vez quando eles já me encontraram antes.”

Kyungsoo franze as sobrancelhas. “Isso me parece terrivelmente confuso.”

Jongdae ri. “Me livra de toda aquela preocupação se eu posso ou não confiar neles.” Ele olha para Jongin. “A verdade é que eu estou aqui para falar com você.”

Jongin aponta para si mesmo. “Eu?”

O viajante do tempo assente. “Eu estou indo para o seu antigo planeta em alguns minutos para salvar seu povo de uma extinção em massa. Alguma dica que você queira me dar antes que eu mergulhe nisso de vez? Meu eu do futuro foi muito vago sobre tudo isso.”

Jongin pisca, momentaneamente surpreso. Kyungsoo vê prata e âmbar misturados em suas íris. Os olhos do Daknae vagam à sua volta enquanto ele tenta pensar rapidamente. Sem ar, Jongin olha para Jongdae e diz “Meu povo está em muita dor, então seja cuidadoso quando se aproximar deles. Eles podem te atacar se você não tiver cautela. Eles também não vão ser capazes de se comunicar com você até que você os beije, então não se assuste quando tentarem.” O Daknae pausa. “E quando você e Jongin deixarem o planeta, não se esqueça de lhe dizer que ele tem um futuro. Que a vida dele não precisa ser do jeito que ele pensava.”

Jongin lambe os lábios e olha para Kyungsoo. “Diga que um dia ele vai ser amado e valorizado, que ele terá alguém que se importa com ele mais do que ele mesmo. Diga que não terá que se preocupar sobre ser o Viajante muito cedo.”

Jongdae lhe dá um sorriso manso. “Eu posso fazer isso.”

Quando Jongdae está quase partindo, Jongin segura seu pulso e o olha de maneira ameaçadora. “E não se atreva a dar pra ele aquela comida que estava na cabine de piloto da sua nave por supostamente três semanas só porque você não quer desperdiçar e ele parece faminto. Coma você mesmo, seu desgraçado.”

O sorriso de Jongdae aumenta, um brilho maníaco aparecendo em seus olhos. “Bem, agora que você me disse, isso tem que acontecer. Nós não queremos uma falha no espaço-tempo contínuo, queremos?” ele cantarola.

Jongin tem uma expressão horrorizada no rosto enquanto o viajante do tempo se afasta. Kyungsoo põe a mão em suas costas. “Você está bem?”

“Fui eu quem fez ele fazer isso. Porra. Eu vomitei por dias depois de comer aquela merda. Tudo o que eu lembro foi dele me dizendo que tinha que fazer aquilo ou o universo ia desabar... Porra, eu odeio viagem no tempo.”

Kyungsoo ri e acaricia sua cabeça, Minseok rindo ao lado deles também. “Vem, Jongin, vamos voltar pro nosso quarto. Certeza que você teve um longo dia.” Ele acena para Minseok. “Nós vemos você de manhã. Temos que criar um plano de ação agora que Jongin escolheu um planeta.”

Minseok assente e então mexe as sobrancelhas. “Se divirtam.”

Kyungsoo esfrega o rosto com força quando o tenente se afasta. Ele socaria o melhor amigo se soubesse que não quebraria a mão tentando. Jongin alcança as mãos dele, lhe tirando dos próprios pensamentos. O Daknae olha para ele com carinho. “Vamos.”

Jongin o arrasta pelo corredor, nunca deixando a mão dele, mesmo quando os outros membros da tripulação passam por perto e dão boas vindas. Eles apenas lançam alguns olhares maliciosos para o comandante, deixando-o completamente vermelho de vergonha. Em qualquer outro momento, Kyungsoo provavelmente teria repreendido Jongin por aquela demonstração de afeto óbvia, mas ele sentiu tanta falta do Daknae naqueles últimos meses que deixa passar.

Os dois entram no quarto e, assim que as portas se fecham, Jongin ataca seus lábios. O Daknae suga o lábio inferior suavemente, Kyungsoo fecha os olhos e se aquece na sensação dos lábios de Jongin se movendo contra os seus. O Comandante enrosca os dedos nos cabelos do outro, puxando levemente. Jongin definitivamente precisa de um corte de cabelo. Cresceu muito desde que ele partiu.

Jongin coloca as mãos na cintura de Kyungsoo e o enche de beijos, desde o canto da boca até as bochechas, os lábios também pressionando do topo do nariz até o meio da testa. O comandante ri baixinho com a sensação de cócegas. Quando Jongin se afasta para sorrir para ele, seus olhos brilhando com aquele adorável tom de pêssego que Kyungsoo tanto aprendeu a amar, ele se lembra de algo.

“Oh, eu tenho uma coisa pra você.”

Jongin inclina a cabeça. “Um presente?”

Kyungsoo sorri brilhantemente e guia o Daknae até o sofá, o empurrando para que se sente. Kyungsoo se acomoda ao lado dele e pega as pequenas caixas de joias sobre a mesa. Ele entrega para Jongin e lambe os lábios, nervoso.

Jongin abre a caixa com cuidado, deixando um suspiro escapar assim que vê a pedra brilhante dentro dela. Ele levanta o colar e o mantém perto do rosto, seus olhos arregalados e cheios de espanto. A corrente de ouro brilha devido às luzes artificiais do quarto, a pedra pendurada no meio do pingente. “Kyungsoo, é lindo.”

O Comandante Chefe coça a parte de trás do pescoço. “Queria te dar algo que eu soubesse que teria um significado pra você. Ainda me sinto culpado por não conseguir mostrar meus sentimentos por você da forma que seu povo faz. Sei que você diz que está tudo bem, mas não está. Eu vi isso e pensei na cor que seus olhos ficam quando estamos juntos. Eu comprei dois, então nós podemos… Uh. Usá-los juntos.”

Jongin lhe dá um sorriso provocador. “Você nos comprou colares de casal?”

“Cala a boca! Era pra ser romântico.”

Jongin ri e coloca o colar, a corrente alcançando até poucos centímetros depois de sua clavícula. Ele olha para o pingente brilhando com elegância contra suas roupas. “Eu realmente amei, Kyungsoo. Obrigado.”

Kyungsoo cora e mexe na outra caixa. “Era para ser o símbolo dos meus sentimentos por você. Desde que você se foi eu estava ficando louco. Mal dormi na primeira semana e estava uma bagunça no trabalho. Isso apenas me mostrou o quanto você significa para mim, Jongin, então decidi que essa seria a coisa perfeita para expressar isso.” Ele mostra o próprio colar e segura a pedra na palma da mão. “Agora quando você olhar pra mim, eu posso te mostrar aquela mesma cor bonita pra qual os seus olhos sempre mudam. Pode não ser igual, meus olhos vão permanecer o mesmo castanho escuro, mas eu só queria tentar mostrar pra você como eu me sinto e da mesma forma que um Daknae mostraria para o seu amado.”

O coração de Kyungsoo está acelerado, com medo de ser possivelmente rejeitado. Entretanto, ele é surpreendido quando Jongin aperta as mãos dele sobre as de Kyungsoo, o colar ainda em sua palma, os olhos do Daknae úmidos e brilhantes. “Esse é um dos melhores presentes que você poderia ter me dado.” Ele pausa, a voz trêmula, e sorri suavemente. “Eu te amo. Muito.”

O comandante tem lágrimas pinicando os olhos, o coração batendo forte pela confissão. “Eu também te amo, Jongin. Eu realmente amo.”

Eles se beijam apaixonadamente, os lábios se movendo docemente, apenas se afastando quando Jongin vai colocar o colar em torno do pescoço de Kyungsoo. O Daknae segura o pingente entre o polegar e o indicador, observando o objeto até fixar o olhar em Kyungsoo. Jongin sobe no colo dele, as costas e o pescoço arqueados de forma que ele possa se inclinar para beijar Kyungsoo que está encostado confortavelmente sobre o sofá. Incontáveis sussurros são trocados entre os dois, enquanto continuam sentindo o corpo um do outro como se fosse a primeira vez. Mais tarde, o quarto é preenchido com respirações pesadas e gemidos suaves, nenhum deles com pressa, apenas apreciando a presença um do outro.

✶

Agora que Jongin tinha finalmente escolhido o planeta para levar seu povo, todos estavam ocupados preparando a SS-Pytheas para a viagem até lá. Todos concordaram que seria melhor se eles fossem, assim poderiam ao menos construir alguns abrigos e trazer suprimentos de comida suficientes para que, dessa forma, o povo Daknae pudesse fazer uma transição tranquila para seu novo lar. Kyungsoo sabia que a curiosidade estava praticamente escorrendo de todos, já que eles não estavam completamente certos de como Jongin traria seu povo para o novo planeta, mas Kyungsoo garantiu a eles para não se preocuparem com isso. A tripulação geralmente olhava para ele com suspeita, mas não perguntava nada além disso, e Kyungsoo ficou mais do que agradecido, porque Jongin ficaria muito irritado se ele dissesse alguma coisa.

Mais cedo, naquela manhã, Kyungsoo teve que fazer as honras de ter uma videochamada com seu pai na frente de seus superiores, e dizer a ele que tinham um mandato de apreensão para o planeta KA-3409. Claro que ele não recebeu isso da melhor forma e amaldiçoou o filho por roubar a própria família, a mãe dele gritando para o marido parar quando ele disse que deserdaria Kyungsoo se fosse em frente com aquilo. Kyungsoo apenas revirou os olhos. Seu pai conseguia ser tão dramático às vezes.

Depois de muito espernear e gritar, seu pai finalmente concordou em ceder a papelada necessária. Kyungsoo passou as horas seguintes carimbando o selo do Corpo da Paz Intergaláctico em todos os documentos desde o instante em que eles chegaram ao seu _holopad_. Quando tudo tinha sido preenchido e preparado, Kyungsoo se dirigiu para a sua nave no hangar na parte mais baixa da unidade de pesquisa. A área toda estava vibrando com vida, a tripulação toda correndo de um lado para o outro, já que eles partiriam em breve. O comandante avistou Jongin carregando algumas caixas para a nave. Ele sorriu pelo olhar extasiado no rosto dele. Kyungsoo sequer podia imaginar a animação que o Daknae estava sentindo naquele momento.

Nos últimos dias, Jongin estava aparecendo e desaparecendo. Ele dizia a Kyungsoo que estava percorrendo o labirinto e reunindo todo o seu povo. Kyungsoo se lembrava da primeira vez que viu Jongin se teletransportar. Ele quase berrou ao avistar uma fenda negra sinistra engolir Jongin quase instantaneamente, o som cortante sumindo tão rápido quanto surgiu. Não é necessário dizer que o comandante não gosta de estar no mesmo lugar quando Jongin teletransporta. É arrepiante demais a cada vez que ele vê.

Kyungsoo pisa no convés de embarque da nave e começa uma longa subida até o convés de voo. O comandante diz para toda sua tripulação ir na frente e se preparar para a _stasis_ assim que a nave estiver pronta para partir, já que eles saltariam para a velocidade da luz no momento em que o setor esvaziasse. Ele e Jongin tinham o plano de ficar de fora da _stasis_ durante todo o tempo, porque nenhum deles era afetado por isso. Kyungsoo percebeu que, ao menos, poderia ajudar Jongin a reunir seu povo em um único lugar, porque eles tinham a tendência de vagar para longe quando o Daknae procurava pelos outros no labirinto. Mesmo que o comandante não goste muito da ideia de voltar para aquele lugar assustador, ele também quer verificar os sinais vitais do povo Daknae e comparar com os de Jongin. Jongin disse que não tinha certeza se eles ainda estavam doentes ou não, então Kyungsoo quer vê-los para descobrir.

Minseok está esperando por ele num dos elevadores, ditando onde os outros devem colocar o carregamento. Kyungsoo lhe dá um tapinha no ombro. “Deixe eles fazerem isso sozinhos. Estão quase terminando mesmo.”

Minseok faz uma careta descontente, mas concorda, entrando no elevador com Kyungsoo logo atrás. Eles alcançam o convés de voo em alguns minutos, e no momento que Kyungsoo pisa para fora, todos o cumprimentam e lhe dão uma curta continência. Há apenas um pequeno grupo de pessoas ali, os outros estão se preparando para a _stasis_ em seus quartos. Kyungsoo não está ali para fazer muita coisa. O principal é checar qualquer possível complicação no caminho e falar com a equipe de navegação sobre o trajeto deles. Quando tudo parece bem, Kyungsoo diz a eles para anunciarem a decolagem.

Enquanto o comandante e o tenente se ocupam com a ignição dos motores da nave, todos do convés são dispensados para irem a seus respectivos quartos. Assim que a nave deixa o hangar, Kyungsoo faz um segundo anúncio, alertando sobre o salto para a velocidade da luz em aproximadamente dez minutos. Ele olha para Minseok e balança a cabeça na direção dos elevadores.

“Vá em frente. Quero ter certeza que ela está pronta para o salto.”

Minseok aperta os olhos em suspeita. “Você não deveria estar se aprontando para a _stasis_ também?”

Kyungsoo balança a cabeça. “Jongin e eu vamos…” ele se interrompe, esquecendo que Minseok não pode saber. “...fazer coisas. Nós vamos fazer coisas, é.”

Minseok ri pelo nariz. “Muito eloquente, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo revira os olhos quando o outro interpreta suas palavras de forma errada. “Não é o que eu quis dizer e você sabe disso.”

Minseok dá de ombros, andando até o elevador. “Claro. Continue dizendo isso a você mesmo.”

O rosto de Kyungsoo esquenta em meio a um suspiro. Ele nunca vai se livrar disso.

O comandante olha para os controles e pressiona as direções para a velocidade da luz, verificando tudo duas vezes para ter certeza de que aterrissariam em seu destino com segurança. Ele acerta o _timer_ para ativar a velocidade da luz quando percebe que se passaram cinco minutos desde seu aviso. Kyungsoo aciona os botões necessários para a nave entrar no piloto automático assim que partir.

Ele caminha até o quarto, passando através dos corredores abandonados, o único ruído sendo o estalar de suas próprias botas no chão metálico. O comandante diz seu título para o sistema de segurança da porta ao se aproximar dela, que se abre num deslizar segundos depois. Jongin está do outro lado, empoleirado em sua cama. Os olhos dele estão vívidos com âmbares e laranjas quando ele sorri para Kyungsoo.

“Pronto?”

Kyungsoo assente, segurando-se firmemente nele. “Pronto.”

O comandante segura a respiração quando o ar muda e o familiar som cortante preenche seus ouvidos. Ele e Jongin caem na escuridão por um breve momento.

✶

O povo Daknae, em sua maioria, estava saudável comparado com a ficha médica de Jongin. A pressão arterial parecia normal, os batimentos cardíacos checados. Jongin achava que alguns idosos, misturados com o grupo, ainda poderiam estar doentes, mas não havia um jeito certo de saber. Kyungsoo estava apenas aliviado que a maioria deles ainda passava bem, apesar de terem estado naquele lugar por tanto tempo.

Assim que Jongin reuniu todos, ele e Kyungsoo ficaram na entrada da área aberta para redirecionar aqueles que tentavam se dispersar. Mas depois de um tempo, tiveram que voltar para a nave, porque eles sairiam da velocidade da luz em breve. Jongin deixou seu povo pela última vez, dando a eles um olhar determinado antes de se teletransportar de volta. Logo que voltaram, o comandante e o Daknae começaram a trabalhar. Os dois descarregaram algumas caixas de materiais de construção e as colocaram próximas à saída da nave, na área que se abaixa e vira uma rampa após a aterrissagem.

Lentamente, outros começam a aparecer para ajudá-los. Muitas das câmaras de _stasis_ já estavam desativadas, uma vez que eles tinham oficialmente chegado ao KA-3409, agora o orbitando até que o resto da tripulação acordasse. Até que isso aconteça, entretanto, eles têm muito o que fazer. Jongin empurra Kyungsoo na direção dos elevadores, lhe dizendo para ir ao convés de voo e iniciar o processo de descida, que ele e o resto da tripulação conseguiam lidar com aquilo. A tripulação de Kyungsoo assente com entusiasmo para ele, parecendo tão animados quanto Jongin. O Comandante Chefe apenas ri e cede, deixando os outros cuidarem dos carregamentos sozinhos.

Ele sobe até o convés de voo principal, e tem uma agradável surpresa ao ver que Minseok já está lá. O tenente sorri para o comandante. “Então, como foi _fazer coisas_?”

Kyungsoo grunhe e estapeia o topo da cabeça de Minseok, sem se importar sobre quão inapropriado poderia parecer, já que estavam uniformizados. “Cala a boca e me ajuda a pousar. Eu acho que Jongin vai explodir se nós não descermos de uma vez.”

Minseok dá uma risadinha. “Que bom que ele está tão animado.” Ele pressiona alguns botões para tirar a nave do piloto automático e quando todos estão no convés, ele inicia a descida na atmosfera do pequeno planeta.

Aterrissar é muito mais fácil dito do que feito, no ponto de vista de Kyungsoo. Ele é perfeitamente bom em pousar em hangares apertados ou mesmo se juntando a bases com área de embarque externa, onde os espaços para segurar a nave são mais apertados e menos fixos, já que a base pode estar orbitando algum planeta ou lua. Mas o comandante é péssimo para aterrissar em um _solo real_. Mesmo durante o breve tempo na escola de voo, ele sempre falhava nas simulações, destruindo a nave gerada pelo computador o tempo todo. Então, você pode imaginar o quão surpreso Kyungsoo ficou quando conseguiu pousar sem solavancos, a nave mal se movendo quando o mecanismo de pouso acertou o chão. Ele sorri triunfante e levanta o punho para o ar, feliz, ignorando os olhares divertidos da tripulação ao redor dele.

Apressados, todos se aproximam da porta de saída. A porta de carregamento abaixa e todo mundo se amontoa, cada pessoa carregando algum tipo de material de construção, alguns formando grupos para levar as caixas com suprimentos de comida e água juntas. Kyungsoo está carregando algumas bolsas com ferramentas, avaliando a área com Jongin para escolher o melhor lugar para construir. No final, ambos concordam que o melhor espaço seria no topo da colina, próximo de onde pousaram. Eles avisam os membros da tripulação sobre a decisão. Alguns lamentam, de brincadeira, o fato de terem que levar tudo colina acima, mas o fazem de qualquer forma. Kyungsoo ri do comportamento deles e começa a subir a colina. Porém, ele para de andar quando percebe que Jongin não se moveu.

O comandante lança um olhar preocupado. “Jongin?”

O Daknae engole em seco, seus olhos brilhando em âmbar e pequenas listras de ametista. “Eu vou começar a trazê-los agora,” ele diz baixinho.

“Você não acha que deveríamos esperar até os abrigos serem construídos?”

Jongin balança a cabeça. “Eu só posso trazer uma pessoa por vez, então vai levar um tempo.” Ele olha com cautela para Kyungsoo. “Vou encontrar um lugar um pouco distante daqui, assim ninguém vai me ver. Eu volto mais tarde.”

Kyungsoo assente, ficando nas pontas dos pés para dar um beijinho no canto da boca dele. “Nós estaremos aqui, esperando por vocês.”

É estranho pensar que Jongin traria todo o seu povo com ele quando retornasse. Kyungsoo está, ao mesmo tempo, nervoso e animado para encontrá-los oficialmente. Talvez eles sejam mais receptivos do que Jongin quando se encontraram pela primeira vez. O comandante está um pouco preocupado se for daquele jeito e, enquanto observa Jongin adentrar uma fileira de árvores, ele reza em silêncio para que o Daknae não tenha que carregar o peso da ira de todos, caso eles ataquem.

✶

Kyungsoo está no meio de martelar uma parede em um dos pequenos abrigos que ele e sua tripulação estavam fazendo pelas últimas quatro horas quando avista uma movimentação pelo canto dos olhos. O comandante olha à sua esquerda, vendo um grande grupo de pessoas subindo a colina onde eles estavam trabalhando. Quando Kyungsoo estreita os olhos, consegue ver Jongin liderando-os. Era um pequeno grupo, não mais de cinquenta, o que era uma boa notícia, considerando que eles tinham apenas material suficiente para abrigar sessenta. Kyungsoo abaixa o martelo e limpa as mãos na camiseta, que tinha trocado para poder se movimentar melhor. Estava um pouco envergonhado de encontrar com o povo Daknae pela primeira vez e parecer desleixado. Os cabelos estão emaranhados na testa por causa do suor, mas quando olha para Minseok, que está parado ao lado dele, o outro não está numa situação melhor.

O som das marteladas e as conversas morrem no momento que Jongin se aproxima, ele e seu povo parando para olhar para todos. Kyungsoo prende a respiração, de repente se sentindo extremamente ansioso, assim que uma das figuras encobertas tira o capuz.

Kyungsoo é surpreendido quando vê um homem de aparência velha encarando todos eles, olhos brilhando em azul gelo enquanto rosna. A pele dele é enrugada, mas ainda aparenta ter um brilho saudável. Ela não é tão bronzeada quanto a de Jongin — é pálida como a de Kyungsoo — mas tem uma boa tonalidade. O cabelo não é seco, como a maioria dos humanos nessa idade. De fato, parece tão macio quanto o de Jongin. A maior diferença que ele nota, entretanto, é a cicatriz cinza granito que percorre o rosto dele diagonalmente.

O ancião olha para Jongin, próximo a ele, e levanta a mão para golpeá-lo. Mesmo daquela distância Kyungsoo consegue ver o brilho ametista nos olhos de Jongin, antes dele se encolher.

“Não!” Kyungsoo grita no momento que vê a mão do velho se abaixar para acertar o rosto de Jongin. O homem se surpreende, mantendo a mão ainda no ar, um olhar interrogativo em Kyungsoo. O comandante corre e protege Jongin com o próprio corpo.

“Kyungsoo, para, volta pra lá. Ele pode te machucar! Ele pode-” Jongin diz desesperadamente às costas dele, mas Kyungsoo apenas balança a cabeça.

“Ele não vai encostar um dedo em você. Não depois de você ter salvo a vida dele. Eu não vou permitir.”

O mais velho observa os dois com cuidado, o olhar calculista. Ele encara o colar reluzindo no pescoço de Kyungsoo e, então, olha fixamente para Jongin. O velho Daknae solta uma série de barulhos, as palavras soando desconhecidas aos ouvidos de Kyungsoo. O comandante olha para Jongin outra vez, este com o rosto contorcido e as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se estivesse tentando entender o que seu colega Daknae estava falando. Afinal, fazia mais de uma década desde a última vez que ele tinha falado o idioma.

Eventualmente, Jongin o responde. Kyungsoo apenas observa as diferentes cores que rodopiam nos olhos do velho enquanto Jongin fala. Primeiro do azul para o prata, então do prata para o âmbar. O Daknae olha para Kyungsoo, a única coisa que denuncia seu nervosismo sendo o âmbar brilhante no canto dos olhos.

Jongin aponta para Kyungsoo à medida que fala, e então para o resto da tripulação, que estão parados assistindo toda aquela cena em frente a eles. Kyungsoo sorri de forma amigável para o ancião e os outros atrás dele, para mostrar que não oferecem nenhum perigo.

Por alguns momentos, há um silêncio tenso. A tripulação de Kyungsoo permanece ali, com as ferramentas nas mãos, sem se mover. O mais velho olha para todos com cautela, parado. Jongin está agarrando a parte de trás da camisa dele com tanta força, que o comandante jura que vai rasgar. Quando Kyungsoo vai dizer algo, é cortado por um som muito alto. Todas as cabeças se viram na direção de Minseok, que no meio de tudo aquilo, decide voltar ao trabalho.

Ele para por um instante e olha esquisito para todos. “O quê? Não podemos simplesmente sentar aqui e encarar uns aos outros o dia todo. Nós estamos desperdiçando a luz do dia.”

Kyungsoo massageia as têmporas. Ele jura que Minseok é tanto uma maldição quanto uma bênção, às vezes. A tripulação de Kyungsoo, entretanto, parece concordar silenciosamente e volta a trabalhar. O barulho dos martelos e serrotes preenchem a área outra vez, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Kyungsoo sorri agradecido para eles antes de se virar para o Daknae mais velho. Ele estava olhando para todos, obviamente perplexo, como se estivesse se questionando do porquê de eles ajudarem seu povo daquele jeito.

“É nossa função ajudar aqueles que precisam,” Kyungsoo diz suavemente, a cabeça do mais velho se movendo para olhar para ele. Jongin traduz suas palavras com calma para que o velho possa entender. Alguns dos outros Daknaes tiram seus capuzes também, olhando para todos os abrigos que a equipe de Kyungsoo construiu.

Kyungsoo engasga, porque todos eles são bonitos e etéreos, seus rostos perfeitos, sem defeitos. Eles caminham cautelosos até Kyungsoo, suas cabeças se inclinando de um lado para o outro. O comandante olha para Jongin buscando uma resposta e o vê sorrindo. “Eles estão tentando entender por que você se parece com um Daknae.”

Kyungsoo pisca, e então ri, o pensamento absurdo em sua mente. Para ele, os Daknaes que pareciam humanos. Ele dá um sorriso caloroso a todos, e oferece a mão a um deles. O velho olha fixamente para o comandante quando uma garotinha se aproxima e a segura, a palma pequena e delicada sobre a de Kyungsoo. Ele olha para os outros e acena para que todos o sigam, caminhando com a garota ao lado. Quando Jongin fala, presume que está dizendo aos outros para irem com ele.

Eles seguem, hesitantes, parecendo um grande bando de veados assustados. Kyungsoo os leva para o abrigo no qual as soldados Jihye e Yuna estão trabalhando para colocar as paredes. Ele as apresenta para todos, ambas as garotas sorrindo para o grupo. Jongin traduz, os Daknaes lhes dando curtas reverências em retribuição. Alguns deles encaram Yuna abertamente, já que os dentes dela são tão únicos, parecendo agulhas afiadas. Entretanto, ela não se sente ofendida, mesmo quando a garotinha, que está segurando a mão de Kyungsoo, se esconde atrás de sua perna, amedrontada. Ela apenas ri e aceita sem problemas.

Logo, os Daknaes se sentem confortáveis o suficiente para andar por toda parte, a curiosidade brilhando nos olhos deles num âmbar vibrante. Kyungsoo vê alguns deles olhando para sua nave, encantados, a gigantesca condução apoiada ao pé da colina, no lado oposto de onde Jongin e seu povo vieram. Kyungsoo sorri para si mesmo. O povo Daknae parece ser tão fechado, que a maioria deles provavelmente nunca experienciaram outra cultura além da própria, até agora. Esse é um território novo para eles. Ele ri, entretanto, quando vê a garotinha de antes ser levantada e girada no ar por um dos membros de sua tripulação, as risadinhas agudas ecoando no ar.

O comandante ouve alguém se aproximar por trás dele e sente uma mão lhe tocar gentilmente as costas. Ele olha à direita para ver Jongin, seus olhos brilhando em diferentes tons de laranja. “Alguns deles queriam que eu dissesse para você que também querem ajudar a construir os abrigos.”

Kyungsoo espia ao redor de Jongin para ver um grupo de pessoas olhando para ele com expectativa. “Oh. Sim, claro, seria ótimo. Eu vou agrupá-los com alguns dos tripulantes.” Jongin sorri para ele e assente para os outros. Eles sorriem radiantes e seguem Kyungsoo, se dividindo aqui e ali quando o comandante lhes indica os grupos. Sua equipe aceita os novos ajudantes de braços abertos, mostrando a eles o que devem fazer e como usar as ferramentas.

Jongin caminha junto dele quando deixam para trás o restante dos Daknaes. Ele alcança e segura sua mão, sorrindo para Kyungsoo com um olhar agradecido. “Eu não sei o que teria feito sem você comigo. Espero que você saiba disso.”

Kyungsoo sorri. “Claro, Jongin. Eu sempre estarei aqui por você.” Ele olha para o ancião, de momentos atrás, junto dos outros Daknaes mais velhos. “Só espero que seu povo esteja bem com tudo isso.”

Jongin balança a cabeça. “Eu disse pra eles que sua tripulação estudou nosso povo e que você é confiável. E também lhes disse que eu te contei tudo.”

Kyungsoo olha para o Daknae com olhos arregalados. “Você é louco? Achei que você estaria encrencado se eles descobrissem que eu sei.”

Jongin lambe os lábios. “Nosso ancião se lembrou de você no labirinto.”

Kyungsoo piscou. “Oh.”

Jongin dá de ombros. “Ele não estava tão irritado quanto eu achei que ficaria, para ser honesto. Quando você se afastou, ele me perguntou sobre você. Eu disse a ele que estamos juntos.”

“Jongin!”

“Eu tive que dizer! Ele viu nossos colares combinando e perguntou sobre eles. Eu não poderia _mentir_.”

Kyungsoo suspira e esfrega o rosto. Bom, pelo menos o velho não está querendo a cabeça de Jongin. Ainda. É um medo adormecido que Kyungsoo tinha dentro de si, que de repente as pessoas iriam se virar contra eles e tentar machucar Jongin porque ele não seguiu a tradição.

Jongin aperta sua mão. “Pare de se preocupar. Tudo vai ficar bem. Vamos ajudar Minseok. Parece que ele está sendo atacado.” Kyungsoo olha para o tenente e ri. Uma mulher Daknae está tentando o encurralar e imobilizar. Pela forma como ela está se inclinando e apertando os lábios, está tentando beijá-lo. Provavelmente para entender o idioma. Kyungsoo apenas ri quando vê Minseok virar a cabeça para longe em desespero, pedindo por ajuda.

 _Isso_ , Kyungsoo pensa, _é karma._

O Comandante Chefe sorri. “Eu acho que ele está bem por conta própria.” Minseok encontra o olhar dele e grita seu nome desesperadamente, tentando lutar para afastar a garota. Kyungsoo apenas ri loucamente.

✶

Com o esforço combinado deles, todos os abrigos são construídos até o cair da noite. A tripulação de Kyungsoo fez uma grande fogueira para ter certeza de que ainda teriam luz o suficiente para enxergar. O povo Daknae olhou para as chamas com espanto e admiração pouco disfarçados. Eles estão sentados ao redor do fogo em grupos variados, todos misturados. Apesar da barreira do idioma, todos estão se dando bem. Alguns Daknaes aprenderam o idioma quando beijaram alguns membros da tripulação, mas outros são tímidos demais para fazer isso, então apenas se comunicam com gestos de mãos e expressões faciais.

Jongin e alguns membros de seu povo estão conversando sem parar. Kyungsoo sorri feliz com a cena. Os olhos de Jongin estão tão brilhantes de felicidade naquele momento, a pele ao redor dos olhos cintilando num laranja neon. Eles passam alegremente a comida da carga de suprimentos para todos, quando o velho de antes se levanta e acena para Jongin, dizendo algumas palavras sussurradas. Jongin para de respirar e olha para Kyungsoo, a cor ametista tomando conta dos olhos dele. O comandante lhe dá um olhar preocupado. “Jongin?”

Ele engole em seco e se levanta para caminhar até o mais velho. Todos os Daknaes ficam quietos e olham para a cena, incitando os outros a fazerem o mesmo. Jongin se ajoelha diante dele e abaixa a cabeça. Kyungsoo fica ansioso por um instante. Ele vai machucar Jongin?

A mulher Daknae ao lado dele, Seulgi, coloca a mão sobre seu ombro. “Essa é a cerimônia final dele,” diz ela, capaz de falar seu idioma por ter beijado Minseok mais cedo.

“Cerimônia final?”

Ela assente. “É o que fazemos quando um de nós realiza seu propósito na vida. Algumas pessoas podem passar sua vida inteira sem conseguir. É a maior honra que podemos ter.”

Kyungsoo absorve aquilo e observa com atenção. O velho sinaliza para Seulgi levantar, lhe dizendo algo no idioma deles. Seulgi levanta e olha para todos ao redor. “Nosso Ancião gostaria que eu traduzisse para vocês tudo o que ele disser.” O homem assente, observando todos eles, e diz suas palavras, o grupo todo tão silencioso que poderiam ouvir um alfinete caindo. Quando ele termina, Seulgi fala:

“Nós geralmente não compartilhamos nossa cultura com os outros, porque isso vai contra todas as crenças que defendemos. Hoje vocês nos mostraram uma ótima hospitalidade, pela qual nós seremos eternamente gratos, e estamos dispostos a andar entre vocês nesta única vez.” Ela pausa, olhando para o mais velho, para que ele continue. O ancião prossegue, deixando as palavras desconhecidas deslizarem de sua língua em longas frases, parecendo nunca tomar fôlego.

“Vocês ajudaram nosso jovem salvador e lhes deram abrigo quando ele precisava. Nós conseguimos ver porque ele fala tão bem de todos. Vocês são pessoas com corações verdadeiramente gentis e nós nunca vamos esquecer essa dívida, devemos isso a vocês por ajudá-lo.” O ancião olha para Jongin e fala outra vez, Seulgi traduzindo em seguida. “Nosso jovem Viajante, talvez o mais jovem do seu tipo. Você nos trouxe grande honra por nos trazer para nosso novo lar. Nossa Dakartius. Como agradecimento, nós lhe oferecemos um lugar no conselho. Você se tornará um ancião para nosso povo e os ajudará a viver suas vidas e alcançar seus próprios propósitos, assim como você. Ou, você pode partir e fazer o que seu coração desejar.”

Jongin olha para cima, para o ancião, seus olhos arregalados e o queixo caído. Ele parece tão feliz e aliviado, mas… Ele olha para Kyungsoo, o comandante fazendo contato visual. Mesmo daquela distância, Kyungsoo consegue ver a cor de pêssego girar dentro dos olhos dele e tomar conta do laranja. Jongin olha para o ancião, a expressão dividida. O mais velho apenas ri, consciente, lhe fazendo uma pergunta. Jongin lambe os lábios, os olhos indo de Kyungsoo para o Daknae à sua frente. Ele assente freneticamente.

O ancião olha para Kyungsoo também, e então para o resto do grupo. Seu queixo está elevado e sua voz aumentando, a cicatriz ao longo de seu rosto parecendo mais uma sombra, pelas chamas brilhantes do fogo. Seulgi olha hesitante para ele após sua fala, ganhando um aceno encorajador do mais velho. “Jongin escolheu. Nós participaremos agora de uma das tradições mais antigas do nosso povo. Nós convidamos vocês para assistir, apenas se prometerem nunca compartilhar o que acontecer aqui.”

Seulgi olha para Kyungsoo e o comandante olha para seu pessoal. “Isso é informação de alta classe. Não é para ser dividido com ninguém de fora da nave, entenderam?”

Há palavras de compreensão vindo de sua tripulação, então Kyungsoo olha para o mais velho e lhe dá um curto aceno. “Agora nós começaremos a cerimônia.” Seulgi diz, se sentando outra vez.

Por alguns minutos, tudo está em completo silêncio. Nenhum dos membros da tripulação de Kyungsoo se atreve a fazer barulho. De repente, um cantarolar baixo vem do povo Daknae e o ancião inicia um canto calmo. É uma cantiga bonita e Kyungsoo provavelmente estaria encantado como o resto de sua tripulação, mas ele está preocupado demais com Jongin.

Jongin ainda está ajoelhado, os olhos fechados e a cabeça inclinada para o céu. Do lugar dele, parece que Jongin está tremendo. Kyungsoo confunde aquilo com medo, e a sensação de angústia o encobre como uma onda.

O ancião coloca a mão sobre o rosto de Jongin, cobrindo-o gentilmente. O cantarolar fica cada vez mais alto até eles atingirem um _crescendo_ , e acaba de forma abrupta, assim tudo o que pode se ouvir é o estalar das chamas na fogueira. O mais velho fala, pela última vez, palavras curtas e polidas.

 _“Você está livre,_ ” Seulgi sussurra ao lado dele.

Há uma luz brilhante onde as mãos do ancião tocam a face de Jongin. Jongin grita de dor, se retrai com força e cai de lado. Ele se encolhe e segura o rosto fortemente. Kyungsoo salta e corre até Jongin imediatamente, embalando-o em seu peito. “Jongin? Jongin, fala comigo. Qual o problema?”

Jongin está tremendo muito, os soluços lhe escapando assim que ele afasta as mãos do próprio rosto. Há uma cicatriz cinza, que parece queimada na pele de Jongin. A marca desce desde a têmpora do lado direito até o lado esquerdo do maxilar numa linha reta. Kyungsoo segura o rosto dele, quase à beira de um colapso, até perceber que os soluços de Jongin não são totalmente de tristeza ou de dor.

São de alívio.

Jongin abraça Kyungsoo apertado, o rosto amassado e as lágrimas escorrendo pela face. Ele está uma bagunça, e está espalhando ranho sobre toda a camisa de Kyungsoo, mas Kyungsoo não se importa. Ele apenas o segura apertado, enquanto Jongin chora em seu ombro, soluçando de vez em quando.

“Eu estou livre, Kyungsoo,” Jongin sussurra, os olhos brilhando em diferentes tons de laranja. Ele mergulha o rosto na curva do pescoço de Kyungsoo. “Estou livre, finalmente.”

✶

“Motores principais acionados?”

“Sim, senhor.”

“Propulsores?”

“Ativados e prontos para o uso, senhor.”

Kyungsoo assente, segurando-se em seu assento. “Então, vamos levantá-la.” Ele aperta alguns botões antes de puxar a alavanca para baixo, lentamente, a nave zunindo quando o mecanismo de pouso se retrai e as engrenagens forçam a nave a planar. Kyungsoo aperta mais alguns botões e ajusta o trajeto. “Acionar propulsores.”

“Propulsores acionados,” Minseok diz de seu lugar na sala, abaixando sua alavanca e fazendo a inclinação. De repente, a nave é lançada. O barulho é alto mesmo de dentro dela. Eles começam a deixar a atmosfera, os motores principais acionados apenas quando atingem a imensidão do espaço. Kyungsoo se levanta. “Bom trabalho, pessoal. Não usem o salto para velocidade da luz ainda. Eu preciso conferir uma coisa antes disso.” Ele olha para Minseok. “Você pode tomar conta do convés de voo por um instante?”

Minseok assente. “Claro, Comandante Chefe.”

Kyungsoo sorri, prestes a partir, quando um dos membros da equipe de navegação fala. “Comandante Chefe Do?” Kyungsoo olha para eles, questionador. “Diga a Jongin que ele não está sozinho. Ele ainda tem a gente.”

Kyungsoo pisca em surpresa, espantado por todos os sorrisos sinceros vindos do resto do convés de voo. “Nós estamos aqui se ele precisar,” alguém diz.

Kyungsoo sente o coração falhar, um olhar orgulhoso crescendo em seu rosto. Ele ama tanto sua tripulação. “Claro. Vou dar esse recado a ele.” O comandante dá batidinhas amigáveis em Minseok enquanto caminha em direção ao elevador, entrando no momento que a porta se abre.

Kyungsoo pisa no corredor principal e o sente vibrando com vida. Ele para um de seus trabalhadores lhe perguntando se viu Jongin em algum lugar. A mulher assente, lhe dizendo que ele tinha estado no convés principal desde que eles partiram. Kyungsoo agradece e caminha até lá, parando apenas quando vê uma figura isolada, sentada sozinha, na área abandonada em frente à grande janela, que se estende desde o chão até alcançar o teto alto, alguns metros longe do piso. Jongin tem as pernas cruzadas como um índio e as costas encurvadas para a frente, os cabelos caídos sobre os olhos. Quando Kyungsoo se aproxima, ele vê Jongin brincando com os dedos. O comandante não consegue não franzir o cenho. Jongin parece tão pequeno e sozinho.

Kyungsoo senta-se ao lado dele. Jongin olha para ele, mas volta a olhar para fora da janela. Kyungsoo observa a cicatriz cinzenta que atravessa seu rosto. Seulgi disse a ele, naquela noite, que era um símbolo de sua liberdade, mas para Kyungsoo parecia mais uma lembrança do passado de Jongin e de todo o sofrimento que passou. E outra vez, talvez Jongin não visse daquela forma. “Você está bem?”

O grupo deixou o povo Daknae um pouco depois da cerimônia. Eles concordaram que não queriam ficar além do tempo que eram bem-vindos, e partiram quando puderam, permitindo que os Daknaes mantivessem todas as caixas do carregamento de comida, assim eles viveriam confortavelmente até se ajustarem. O ancião pareceu apreciar aquilo, Seulgi traduziu toda a gratidão dele, muitas vezes, por ter cuidado do grupo e de Jongin. Kyungsoo apenas sorriu e reverenciou, dizendo que continuaria cuidando dele no futuro.

Foi difícil para Jongin dizer adeus. Ele chorou outra vez quando eles embarcaram na nave. Kyungsoo sequer conseguiu imaginar como era sentir aquilo. Jongin tinha trazido seu povo, e agora tinha de deixá-los outra vez. O comandante tentou dizer a ele para ficar mais um pouco, que voltaria e o pegaria algum tempo depois, mas Jongin recusou. ‘ _Eu já escolhi partir’_ , ele disse. ‘ _Não tenho permissão para ficar’_. E Kyungsoo se sentiu imensamente culpado, porque ele sabia que o Daknae só escolheu partir para ficar com ele. De alguma forma, Kyungsoo tinha a sensação de ter tirado algo muito importante de Jongin, de pertencer a um lugar e ser ele mesmo ao lado de pessoas da mesma cultura.

Jongin suspira. “Eu acho que sim. Eu não sei como me sentir sobre tudo isso. Eu sei que fiz a coisa certa ao trazê-los de volta, mas agora eu os estou deixando por conta própria. E se alguma coisa acontecer?”

Kyungsoo põe uma mão sobre a coxa de Jongin. “Eles vão ficar bem, Jongin. Nada vai acontecer. Eles estão seguros lá. Estão afastados da rebelião e o planeta habitado mais próximo está a sistemas solares de distância.”

Jongin murmura, encarando o planeta azul e verde do qual a nave está se afastando. Kyungsoo inclina a cabeça e olha para ele. “Os outros membros da tripulação me pediram para dizer que eles estão aqui para você quando precisar.”

Os lábios de Jongin se esticam num sorriso deslumbrante, os olhos não se movem do planeta em frente ao dois. “É muito gentil da parte deles.”

Kyungsoo assente e se ajeita, apoiando as mãos às costas e esticando as pernas para a frente. Ele encara a janela também. “Sabe,” Jongin olha para ele. “Seokjin pediu para eu te dizer que, se você quisesse, ele pode te dar uma posição com a gente. Disse que, se você fizer o treinamento obrigatório de seis meses na escola oficial, ele estaria disposto a te dar uma posição garantida, trabalhando sob a liderança de outro Comandante Chefe, um amigo meu que precisa de um homem de confiança.”

Jongin parece se animar com isso. “Qual é o nome dele?”

“Comandante Chefe Byun Baekhyun. Às vezes ele age como uma princesa, mas é maravilhoso. Seu antigo oficial foi transferido para outro setor, então ele está sozinho.”

“O que eu faria?”

Kyungsoo dá de ombros. “Depende dos casos que ele aceitar. Mas você estará na mesma posição que o Minseok. Ele provavelmente vai te falar melhor sobre isso do que eu.”

Jongin morde o lábio, olhando fixo para ele até que Kyungsoo lhe encare de volta. Seus olhos estão em seu habitual tom de pêssego, a cor combinando com o brilho cintilante do colar de Kyungsoo, escondido sob o uniforme. Jongin se inclina, beijando-lhe a bochecha, mas não completamente. Kyungsoo vira o pescoço para o lado para roçar seus lábios, um contra o outro, num beijo doce.

Jongin sorri e deixa a testa de ambos se tocarem. “Eu amo você, Do Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo sorri, pressionando outro beijo no canto da boca do Daknae. Ele olha para a cicatriz atravessando o rosto de Jongin, começando a amá-la ainda mais, já que ela o faz se destacar, de alguma forma complementando sua aparência etérea. “Eu também amo você, Kim Jongin.”

Kyungsoo não tem certeza sobre o que o futuro reserva para eles, como Jongin vai lidar com o treinamento oficial ou se as coisas vão acontecer tão perfeitamente quanto ele pensa. No final, isso não importa. A única coisa importante é que eles têm um ao outro. Onde quer que Kyungsoo vá, Jongin vai seguir.

Porque agora eles estão presos na cauda de um cometa, nenhum dos dois existindo sem o outro.

_FIM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAAASS!!! Mais uma tradução finalizada com sucesso! Muito obrigada por acompanharem Caught in a Comet's Tail com a gente <3  
> Não deixem de acompanhar In Bloom também, que está sendo postada nas quartas-feiras. E se quiserem recomendar alguma fic para tradução é só correr nas nossas redes sociais :)
> 
> ###### Nossas redes sociais:
> 
> Para ficar por dentro das novidades: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/projetormr)  
> Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)

**Author's Note:**

> Até próximo sábado com mais um capítulo <3
> 
> ###### Nossas redes sociais:
> 
> Para ficar por dentro das novidades: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/projetormr)  
> Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)


End file.
